Les enfants du Passé  Remasterisé
by takisys
Summary: A la fin du XLIIIème siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme. La même histoire mais complètement remasterisé.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : les enfants du passé 01/24

**Chapitre 01** : Un achat impromptu.

**Personnages :** L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness.

**Rating :** PG-13

Résumé : A la fin du XLIIIème siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme. La même histoire mais complètement _remasterisé._  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings :** Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.  
Disclaimer: Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

….

Autrefois, il avait un nom. Il aimait bien ce nom, même si ce n'était pas le sien. Mais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Aujourd'hui à chaque nouveau port un nouveau nom, une nouvelle histoire, d'autres rencontres…

Il n'était plus personne. Ou tout au moins faisait tout pour. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il écumait l'espace habité qu'il ne pouvait empêcher que des rumeurs naissent. Et on parlait bien de ce Capitaine qui avait le don de surgir de nulle part uniquement pour susciter des embrouilles.

Rien d'extraordinaire, rien qui ne retienne vraiment l'attention. Juste le satané grain de sable, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Un bouffon aux yeux de beaucoup. Une énorme perte de potentiel et une source constante d'ennuis en tous genres aux yeux de Torchwood.

De toute façon, même lorsqu'il était à la tête du dit institut, le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait jamais fait dans le politiquement correct.

Autrefois, il était un voyageur spatio-temporel, aujourd'hui, il se contentait d'être un voyageur intergalactique. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait plus voyager dans le temps. Non. En fait, ça faisait déjà plusieurs siècles, qu'il avait réussi à réparer son manipulateur de vortex temporel. Curieusement ça l'avait forcé à accepter de manière définitive le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien changer aux seuls événements qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir modifier. Alors, à quoi bon ?

Aujourd'hui son univers se résumait à Tashan, et son vaisseau. C'était un vieux cargo de contrebandier, rien à voir avec le minuscule, mais puissant chasseur de guerre Chula avec lequel il avait débarqué à Londres en 1941. Il l'avait gagné au court d'une partie de binto. Ça faisait de ça maintenant bien longtemps et il avait procédé à de très nombreuses modifications et améliorations de toutes sortes aux cours des siècles. Il était un bon mécano et un bricoleur hors pair. Quand on ne dort pas il faut bien s'occuper. Et avec le temps il dormait de moins en moins.

Le bouclier du Vieux Faucon était d'une rare efficacité, même s'il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de le tester. En effet son filtre de perception était, lui, à toute épreuve, le rendant indétectable en toute circonstance. Et comme, il l'avait couplé avec un bouclier répulsif, le risque de se faire heurter accidentellement était quasiment nul.

Toutes ces améliorations étaient particulièrement utiles étant donné qu'il était le seul homme à bord. Et ce Tashan que tu as mentionné plus tôt, me direz-vous ? En fait, Tashan était plutôt une sorte d'entité sans véritable corps mais pourvu d'un sens de l'humour aiguisé et particulièrement effronté. Accessoirement, Tashan était le copilote du Vieux Faucon et le fils de son Capitaine.

Le vaisseau étant indétectable, il pouvait rester ainsi en orbite et éviter les tracasseries douanières des spatiaux ports, ainsi que les immanquables taxes de séjours. Se servant du téléporteur de son bracelet manipulateur de vortex pour débarquer et attendant l'arrivée d'un navire régulier pour le faire, il restait incognito sauf s'il en décidait autrement.

…

Là, il s'était positionné en orbite basse. Beta Gemma 12 était un port avancé de la Grande Echarpe de Diamants. Colonie multiraciale, bien située. À la fois retirée des grands axes commerciaux mais stratégiquement placée sur les grandes routes migratoires. C'était un grand Bazard, où colons et voyageurs de tous poils pouvaient trouver leur bonheur, de l'improbable boulon de 12, au réacteur photovoltaïque, en passant par les fruits et légumes et bien sur le sexe bon marché, ainsi que les drogues licites et illicites. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où vous auriez laissé votre petite sœur s'aventurer toute seule. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un coupe-gorge sans nom de la Constellation de Garp. Juste un grand marché aux puces, vivant et animé, lui rappelant les bazars d'Afrique ou des Indes. Il aimait bien ce genre d'endroit, bruyant, coloré, plein d'opportunités. Surtout après plusieurs semaines passées dans la solitude de son navire.

Non pas qu'il regrettait cette solitude. C'était la vie qu'il avait choisi. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'attacher. Ils étaient comme des papillons, des roses d'un printemps : à peine épanouis, ils devenaient poussières. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait aimé. Amants, maîtresses, maris, femmes, il avait eu des enfants, des petits enfants et des arrières-arrières … humains et non-humains. À la fin, il n'y avait plus que des larmes, ses larmes, son chagrin, son désespoir, et pour finir la solitude. Il avait donné et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Autrefois, il se moquait gentiment du Docteur, l'accusant de fuir lâchement toute véritable relation, de passer volontairement à coté de l'amour. Il n'était alors à peine plus qu'un gamin aux yeux du Seigneur du Temps qui lui avait plus de 9 siècles. Aujourd'hui, il avait plus de deux fois l'âge que le Docteur avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Et ça, sans tenir compte des deux mille ans qu'il avait passé enterré dans le sous-sol de Cardiff.

….

En ce moment, de sa position, il observait les allées et venues. Il avait repéré des Carionites, il tâcherait de les éviter. Il préférait ne pas se faire remarquer, ici, tout au moins. Beta Gemma était un de ses points de ravitaillement favoris, il trouvait toujours ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et Lotha et Khann lui faisait toujours bon accueil. Avant eux, il y avait eu Kadoc, et encore avant Gritt et Swan, et encore avant… Lotha et Khann n'allaient pas en rajeunissant non plus…

_*Arrête-ça, Tad,*_ Tashan s'était insurgé, interrompant le court de ses pensés_. *Tu rumines.*_

Moui, il pouvait toujours compter sur celui-là pour interférer dans tout _ruminement_. Et, il lui faudrait faire avec jusqu'à la fin des temps. En théorie Tashan était au moins aussi immortel que lui, sinon plus. En fait, un jour, Martha avait mentionné sa mort devant lui, elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Lui avait compris. Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il avait déduit à l'époque. Pour certaines raisons, il n'en était plus aussi sûr aujourd'hui.

…

Pour en revenir au présent, il s'apprêtait à passer un bon moment avec ses deux amants. Lotha et Khann étaient un couple, ils appréciaient sa compagnie, le sexe, et lui donnait la tendresse dont il avait besoin sans lui demander pour autant plus qu'il ne pouvait donner. Ils aimaient son inaltérable bonne humeur et ses histoires à dormir debout, qu'il partageait toujours avec la même allégresse.

Sa trop longue vie était une source inépuisable d'anecdotes fabuleuses, de rencontres improbables et de situations cocasses. De toute façon, c'était un conteur né, avec un talent rare. Il avait depuis longtemps fait le choix de transformer les drames de sa vie en véritable farce. Après tout, sa vie n'était-elle pas une farce ? Il était une aberration cosmique, une erreur et en avait pris son parti.

_*Si tu le dis*_

Ce soir, il tromperait sa solitude dans les bras et les mandibules de Lotha et Khann. Il y avait deux ou trois trucs qu'il aimerait bien essayer avec ces deux là. Il comptait rester une petite semaine, profiter des derniers beaux jours pour faire le plein et s'aérer un peu.

…..

Beta Gemma n'était pas sous la juridiction de Torchwood, même si elle était dans sa zone d'influence. Après son départ, Gwen avait rebâti Torchwood sur de nouvelles bases, plus saines, plus humaines, tourné résolument vers l'avenir : défense et préservation de la race humaine, mais aussi respect de l'individu et des autres formes de vies. Torchwood avait ainsi favorisé les contacts intergalactiques, jouant un rôle d'intermédiaire entre les gouvernants.

Et lorsque finalement, à l'aube du troisième millénaire, l'évacuation de la Terre était devenue inévitable, Torchwood avait pris les choses en mains, disséminant les émigrants sur différentes planètes, pour la plus part inhabitées ou abandonnées. Il n'était pas question de réitérer les erreurs passées. Planètes qu'il avait fallu, bien souvent, d'abord terra-former. Une vingtaine de colonies humaines avaient ainsi vu le jour, certaines avaient complètement disparues, d'autres prospéraient au delà de tout espoir. New Cardiff était de celle-là, et faisait sa fierté, même s'il avalerait sa langue bien pendue, plutôt que de le reconnaître.

New Cardiff était un de ses bébés. Elle se trouvait hors des sentiers battus. Il l'avait découverte par hasard, répondant à un signal de détresse automatique. A peine plus petite que la Terre avec ses deux lunes, elle avait dû abriter une civilisation prospère. Mais il n'avait trouvé qu'un désert de cendre, aucun signe de vie, tout au moins en surface. Une faille spatio-temporelle s'étirait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : ce genre de déchirure était fréquent, et lorsqu'elles ne couraient pas au beau milieu d'une ville, elles étaient relativement faciles à gérer. Cela n'expliquait pas la destruction totale d'une civilisation.

Avant d'entreprendre le terra-formage, il s'était dit qu'il serait sage de prendre le temps de trouver un début d'explication. Inutile d'installer des pionniers dans une zone à risques, si on pouvait l'éviter. La source du signal se trouvait profondément enfoui sous le sol. Il s'était téléporté dans ce qui n'était plus que les vestiges d'une magnifique cité. La dernière source d'énergie était à l'agonie et il ne restait que peu de survivants. En fait, ils étaient plus nombreux dans les égouts de Cardiff. Il avait trouvé la planète des Weevils.

Les archéologues de Torchwood avaient étudié durant plus de deux ans les vestiges de l'ancienne civilisation, et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que sa destruction avait été causée par un abus, jusqu'à l'épuisement de toutes les sources d'énergie. Seul restait encore actif un vieux réacteur qui s'autoalimentait sur la faille. Le terra-formage donnerait à cette planète une nouvelle vie.

Il s'était occupé lui-même d'évacuer les survivants puis les avait ramenés et installés dans une vallée verdoyante éloignée des installations humaines. Les autochtones n'étaient en effet pas plus sociables que les disciples d'Owen, les spécialistes avaient parlé de régression sociale.

Il avait baptisé cette planète New Cardiff parce que les deux failles étaient directement reliées entre elles. Torchwood avait pris note et y avait installé son quartier général.

….

Il avait attendu la fin de l'après midi pour se téléporter discrètement dans une petite rue peu fréquentée. Puis, après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait attiré aucune attention particulière, il avait tranquillement pris le chemin du _Tareffs bleu, _l'auberge tenue par ses amis.Elle se trouvait dans une rue donnant sur la Grand Place des Echanges Libres. C'était un curieux nom pour une place où la plupart des étals proposaient des esclaves.

Ici l'esclavage était toléré. Tenter de s'y opposer aurait été aussi à propos, qu'en des temps plus anciens, à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était toléré, mais il n'était pas bien vu, avec le temps, il disparaîtrait de lui-même. Ici, il était une conséquence, pas une cause. Les causes étaient ailleurs, il était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était devenu sa petite guerre privée. Le marché intergalactique tout entier était aux griffes de la Canda'al. C'était une organisation multi-espèces spécialisée dans le commerce d'être vivants, et, croyez le ou pas, l'esclavage n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait arriver aux malheureux tombés entre leurs griffes.

La première fois qu'il avait eu à faire à la Canda'al, c'était en 1964. Des représentants de l'Organisation avaient contacté le gouvernement du Royaume Uni, afin de collecter des enfants humains. Après avoir testé le potentiel commercial du produit, ils étaient revenus pour en exiger plus, beaucoup plus. A l'époque les représentants de la Canda'al se faisait appeler les 456.

…..

Il prenait son temps, rien ne pressait, il flânait, humait l'air rempli d'une multitude d'arômes, goûtait un fruit proposé par un vendeur, retournait un sourire enjôleur, écoutait en connaisseur le bagout d'un marchand à l'encan. Un arnaqueur de première, lui avait-il semblé. Le Makoch aurait intérêt à ne pas trop traîner dans le coin une fois sa vente empochée, ou il risquait de découvrir quel sort on réservait aux escrocs sur cette planète.

Pas son problème, juste l'avis d'un expert de l'arnaque de haut vol. Des rires, des cris, de la musique, un va et vient continuel et multicolore, en rupture totale avec le calme ronron de son _vieux faucon_.

Lotha et Khann ne l'attendaient pas. Il ne prévenait jamais, il était toujours le bienvenu. Il était arrivé au soleil couchant, et avait été accueilli par un torrent de cris, d'applaudissements, de caresses et de baisers. On lui avait offert un tabouret, à boire, à manger. On l'avait pressé de questions. Il avait offert à Lotha la superbe robe rouge qu'il avait achetée pour elle sur Vegga 4 et quelques délicatesses concoctées par un chef pâtissier du Croissant argenté pour Khann.

Puis, il avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui. D'abord une petite anecdote coquine pour chauffer son auditoire, puis il s'était laissé porter par la vague de son imagination et des ses souvenirs. L'auberge ne fermerait pas avant le petit matin. Les clients repartiraient ravis, avec des rêves pleins la tête. Demain soir, ils reviendraient avec des amis. Et il aurait encore autant de nouvelles aventures aussi incroyables à leur raconter.

A l'aube, il monterait avec ses hôtes, partagerait leur lit et leurs ébats. Il leur raconterait d'autres histoires beaucoup plus cochonnes. Il dormirait peut-être un peu, et même si Morphée ne lui accordait pas sa grâce, il profiterait jusqu'au lever de la tendre compagnie de ses amants.

Après un petit déjeuner tardif, Khann l'avait gentiment poussé vers la sortie. Lui et Lotha avaient du travail, et avec le Capitaine dans les pattes, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient en mesure d'accueillir l'afflux de clients supplémentaires que ceux de la veille ne manqueraient pas de rameuter.

De son côté, il avait des emplettes à faire, une liste qui ressemblait à un inventaire de Prévert. Sans le raton-laveur. Il trouverait sans difficulté le convertisseur thermique, et même le thermostat pour la centrifugeuse. Le boulon de douze en acier trempé, c'était une autre histoire.

Bien sur, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur une soudure. Souder de l'acier trempé n'était pas vraiment un problème avec un tournevis sonique, mais il n'aimait pas le coté permanent qu'elle impliquait et redoutait les dégâts que ça causerait immanquablement s'il devait un jour re-démonter le système.

Un tournevis sonique, dans une boîte à chaussure, au beau milieu d'un assortiment de porte-clefs promotionnels. Voilà bien quelque chose qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à trouver sur ce marché. Il avait payé le tout deux sous. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour le réparer, ou plus exactement trois ans pour trouver le pourquoi du comment et deux jours pour le rafistoler. Après quoi, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines pour trouver comment l'utiliser pour débloquer son manipulateur de vortex temporel.

Il avait alors passé un temps interminable sur le toit de son navire à contempler la Cascade de la Méduse, à écouter la mélodie cosmique du temps, fasciné par la façon dont le simple cours de ses pensées influençait les fluctuations du vortex temporel. Il était une aberration cosmique, c'est ce qu'avait dit le Docteur. Jamais ça ne lui avait paru plus vrai. Changer le passé n'était vraiment pas une option. Il aurait provoqué un paradoxe temporel qui aurait déchiré le tissu de la réalité aussi sûrement que la machine infernale de Davros. Ianto n'aurait pas voulu ça, Alice, non plus.

…..

En fin de journée, il avait rayé la plupart des articles surlignés de sa liste : les indispensables, et une partie des optionnels en quantité raisonnable. Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son boulon. Il était bien tombé sur un tarot de Marseille et deux savonnettes de même provenance mais ça ne résoudrait pas son problème. Il avait aussi été tenté par un babyfoot.

Il avait chargé le tout à bord très discrètement, puis, il était retourné à l'Auberge, où on lui avait préparé une surprise : des catannes vertes grillées à la sauce au bleu. Rien avoir avec le fromage…

Le lendemain, il était reparti en chasse. Il lui fallait ce satané boulon. Il lui manquait encore quelques pièces détachées pour réparer le recycleur d'eau. Depuis trois semaines, il devait se contenter de la douche sonique. Et il préférait, de loin, la sensation de l'eau courant sur sa peau.

Après quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par trouver un paquet de douze boulons en acier galvanisé. Il avait fait le plein de denrées alimentaires, de composants électroniques et autres fournitures périssables. Il avait aussi trouvé quelques livres, un jeu vidéo datant de Mathusalem et aussi deux boules de billard, il finirait bien par avoir un set complet.

Ses pas l'avaient ramené vers la Grand Place des Echanges Libres. On pouvait y trouver des poissons et des viandes séchées. Alors qu'il négociait le prix d'un assortiment de différentes viandes, une bousculade avait attiré son attention. Le marchand d'un étal voisin, un Carionite, essayait de maîtriser un esclave, un Gadon, une sorte de grosse brute sans cervelle et sans véritable malice.

Il y avait là une douzaine d'esclaves de toutes races, dans un état vraiment pitoyable. S'il ne se calmait pas le Gadon allait certainement prendre des coups de teaser. Il était probablement affamé.

Putain d'ordures ! Il y avait un humanoïde enchaîné à la gauche du Gadon. Il avait l'air d'un rescapé des camps de la mort. Dans ses efforts pour se libérer, le Gadon secouait le malheureux comme un prunier. Excédé, le Carionite avait sorti son teaser. Le coup avait manqué sa cible et atteint le garçon.

« Combien, pour le gamin ? » Avait-il lancé de sa voix forte et autoritaire.

Tout le monde s'était figé et tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Et ce n'était certainement pas là, la manière la plus efficace de lutter contre la traite d'esclaves.

« J'en donne 50 billets » C'était un prix plus qu'honnête vu l'état du garçon. « Pas un sous de plus, à prendre ou à laisser, au poids de viande, je doute qu'il les fasse » Avait-il ajouté pour être plus crédible.

Le Carionite avait protesté pour le principe, mais s'était quand même dépêché de valider la vente avant que son client n'ait le temps d'inspecter la marchandise de plus près.

A suivre…

6


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : les enfants du passé 02/24

**Chapitre 02** : Ethan.

**Personnages :** L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness.

**Rating :** PG-13

Résumé du chapitre précédant : A la fin du XLIIIème siècle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre quelques jours de vacances avec des amis, le Capitaine achète _accidentellement_ un esclave.

Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings :** Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.  
Disclaimer: Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

…

Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Il était désormais propriétaire d'un esclave. Il ne pouvait rester là, où il attirait tous les regards. Il ne pouvait pas, non plus, retourner à l'auberge. Lotha et Khann n'auraient pas compris, non pas qu'il comprenait lui-même.

Il avait entraîné son acquisition à l'écart pour l'observer de plus près. C'était un Humain, il n'avait que la peau et les os et il était du coup difficile de se faire une idée de son âge. Il ne devait cependant pas être très vieux. Il affectait la posture humble de l'esclave soumis, tête et regard baissé, ramassé sur lui-même. Il tremblait de peur ou de faiblesse, mais plus probablement des deux.

Le Capitaine lui avait pris gentiment le menton et lui avait, sans rencontrer le moindre début de résistance, fait relever la tête. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu très pâle, presque gris. Il avait un regard vif et intelligent qui, après avoir fixé un bref instant son nouveau maître, s'étaient vite baissé à nouveau en signe de soumission. Le Capitaine avait renouvelé son invitation à lever le regard.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, je t'assure. » Avait-il tenté de le rassurer « As-tu un nom ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Celui, qui vous plaira, maître. » Avait répondu le Jeune homme.

« Ne m'appelles pas maître! » S'était empressé le Capitaine. Affolant un peu plus le jeune homme. « S'il te plaît, surtout ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » Avait-il demandé sur un ton plus calme. S'il y avait un titre, nom ou rang qu'il ne revendiquerait jamais, c'était bien celui de_ maître_.

Le jeune esclave en était resté perplexe et en avait presque oublié un instant l'humilité seyant à son statut, fixant son acheteur à la recherche d'une réponse à la question qu'il n'oserait jamais formuler.

« On m'appelle habituellement le Capitaine. Et toi, comment t'appelles-t-on? »

« Je ne sais pas » Avait dit le garçon. « 17 maîtres, 17 noms différents » S'était-il empressé d'ajouter, au cas où ses mots seraient pris pour de l'insolence.

« Alors choisis en un qui te plaît. »

Le jeune homme avait froncé les sourcils, dubitatif puis avait finalement murmuré un nom : « Ethan »

« Ethan, ok, Ethan… ravi de faire ta connaissance, Ethan » Avait fait le Capitaine avec un large sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et rassurant. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air très efficace, le jeune homme semblait éventuellement encore plus inquiet. Comme si le Capitaine lui avait retiré le peu d'emprise qu'il avait sur sa vie.

_Mais sur quoi je suis encore tombé !_ s'était dit Ethan. Durant sa courte vie, il avait accumulé les maîtres. Il en avait eu de toutes les espèces. Dont seulement deux étaient des Humains. Ça n'avait pas été les plus faciles. Pour autant qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours été esclave. Il n'avait pas de souvenir remontant à avant son premier maître. C'était comme si sa vie avait commencé à l'âge de six ans, parce qu'à l'époque c'était l'âge qu'il était supposé avoir. Pourtant, déjà à cet âge, il savait tout ce qui faisait de lui un esclave prisé, parce qu'à l'époque, il était un esclave de luxe.

Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir appris. Il avait, à l'occasion, assisté à des _dressages _mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir subi ce genre d'épreuve. Il connaissait sa place, son rôle. Il était intelligent et, avec le temps, il avait appris à anticiper les désirs de ses maîtres et à gérer leurs colères ou caprices. Il avait été un bel enfant éduqué et obéissant. Et puis, il avait grandi, trop grandi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé la couche d'un maître. Ce n'était pas que cela lui manquait. Mais il y avait quelques compensations, ne serait-ce que l'hygiène et la nourriture.

Le_ Tu n'as aucune raisons d'avoir peur de moi, _ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne le lui avait pas servi. Et curieusement, ça n'avait jamais rien donné de bon par le passé. Maintenant, si celui-ci préférait se faire appeler_ Capitaine _plutôt que Maître, grand bien lui fasse. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose sur le fond. En revanche, il lui faudrait rester deux fois plus vigilant : après plus de douze ans à finir toutes ses phrases par maître, il n'avait pas fini de se mordre la langue. Peut-être, était-ce là une nouvelle forme de perversion ? C'était ça, il était encore tombé sur un vicieux !

Le Capitaine n'avait pas trop le choix, il lui fallait partir, et sans dire au revoir à ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner à l'auberge avec Ethan. Lothra et Khann auraient été des plus choqués. Chose qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas leur reprocher. Il était lui-même suffisamment choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer au mieux ses nouvelles responsabilités en prenant soin d'Ethan.

Le Capitaine avait enveloppé Ethan dans ses bras pour activer son téléporteur. Le garçon n'avait eu aucune réaction de recul à ce contact physique pourtant quelque peu familier. C'était assez surprenant pour que le Capitaine le note dans un coin de son subconscient. À l'arrivée, Ethan avait levé vers lui un regard intrigué, puis avait pris la pleine mesure de son nouvel environnement.

_Un pirate, ce type est un pirate, _s'était dit Ethan_. _Pas de douane, un téléporteur portatif caché dans un simple bracelet de cuir, c'était ingénieux. Et ce vaisseau ? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Mais était-ce bien un vaisseau ? Avec cette très légère mais bien réelle vibration qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ses pieds: pas de doute, il était bien à bord d'un navire. Ce n'était pas humainement possible un bazar pareil.

_Et regardez-moi ça ! Il est content de lui_, s'était dit Ethan. Le Capitaine avait des airs de gamin qui a fait une bonne blague. Ethan n'avait pas besoin de s'éterniser à contempler le foutoir sans nom qui l'entourait. Il était doté d'une mémoire prodigieuse et il avait déjà noté mentalement la place occupé par chaque objet. C'était un don plutôt pratique lorsqu'on était supposé passer sa vie les yeux baissés. En quelques coups d'œil furtifs, il pouvait enregistrer une somme fabuleuse de renseignements. Ça lui permettait de reprendre rapidement son attitude de soumission résignée en toute circonstance. Il s'était toujours bien gardé de laisser ses différents maîtres découvrir ce talent.

Et l'équipage ? Cette Caverne d'Ali baba devait forcément avoir un équipage. Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Personne n'était venu accueillir le Capitaine ni prendre ses ordres. Non, manifestement pas d'équipage. Génial ! Il était seul, aux prises avec un pirate vicieux et bordélique. Ça aurait pu être pire, le Capitaine aurait bien pu être en plus : vieux, sale et laid. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était bel homme, un peu grisonnant sur les tempes, mais ça lui allait bien. En fait, c'était un très bel homme dans la force de l'âge, avec de grands yeux bleus de gamin facétieux et pour ne rien gâcher, il sentait bon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un type comme ça pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

« Par ici » Lui avait dit Le Capitaine en l'entraînant d'abord vers un ascenseur qui les avait déposés dans un immense couloir incurvé ponctué de 18 portes, si, comme il le soupçonnait, le corridor formait un cercle et que les portes étaient placées à intervalles réguliers. Le Capitaine avait ouvert la troisième porte sur la droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. Elle donnait sur une chambre.

« Voilà » Avait-il dit en lui montrant la chambre, comme un hôte s'adressant à un invité. « Pour commencer une bonne douche semble s'imposer, c'est par ici »

«Ça c'est le bouton d'ouverture de la cabine, ici, celui de fermeture. Le circuit à eau ne fonctionne pas. Il faudra te contenter d'une douche sonique. Ce bouton pour mettre en route et pour arrêter. La sécurité est réglée sur 5 minutes, prend ton temps… Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres»

Et là-dessus, le Capitaine avait disparu, laissant Ethan seul devant la porte de la cabine de toilette. Le circuit d'eau ne fonctionnait pas. Ça, c'était bien sa chance. Il mourrait de soif. Douche. Au moins, il mourait propre. Il s'était déshabillé, pliant soigneusement ses frusques dans un coin et était entré dans la cabine. Une bonne douche. Une longue douche. Il allait se délecter de ces 5 minutes…

Toc ! Toc ! C'était trop beau, s'était-il dit.

« Prend-ton temps. Les vêtements sont sur le lit. Je vais préparer le repas. Tu dois être mort de faim » Avait lancé le Capitaine, puis il avait enchaîné : « La cuisine est … Il faut retourner dans la salle-à-vivre, c'est la porte juste en face, derrière le billard… euh… derrière la drôle de table… et puis après c'est au fond du couloir, à droite » Avait-il expliqué succinctement, avant d'ajouter à nouveau : « Prend ton temps »

Ethan en était à se demander si la faim et la soif lui jouaient des tours quand il avait entendu la voix du Capitaine s'inquiéter.

« Ça va ? »

« Euh… oui maî…oui Capitaine ! Merci Capitaine ! »

Ethan était presque resté sans voix, frappé de stupeur. Il allait forcément se réveiller, et ça allait faire mal, très mal. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, personne n'achèterait un esclave pour le dorloter. C'était le monde à l'envers, l'esclave ne devait exister que pour satisfaire le bien être et le plaisir de son maître. Et Capitaine ou pas, cet homme l'avait acheté, il était donc désormais son nouveau maître et lui, Ethan, ou pas Ethan n'était que son esclave.

Finalement, il avait arrêté la douche avant que la sécurité ne se déclenche. Il était sorti de la cabine. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce qui semblait entièrement dévolue à l'hygiène. Il y avait là tout le nécessaire, plus quelques curiosités qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier. Il avait trouvé une brosse et avait démêlé sa longue chevelure bouclée. Cela fait, il s'était ébroué un grand coup et avait avisé le miroir. Même ses cheveux n'avaient plus l'air de rien. 50 billets, c'était encore cher payé pour le fantôme qu'il était devenu. Les deux dernières années avaient été vraiment dures avec lui.

Il y avait un temps où le Carionite ne l'aurait pas laissé partir à moins de 500 billets. Non seulement, il s'était mis à pousser comme une herbe folle, et ça malgré le rationnement de plus en plus drastique de ses portions, mais des poils s'étaient mis à lui pousser de partout. Pas seulement, là où il était naturel d'en prendre à l'âge adulte, mais aussi sur le torse, le dos des bras, sur les jambes et sur le visage… une horreur ! De gros poils noirs couvraient presque toute ses joues, et jusque sous son nez.

Évidement, le Carionite l'avait passé au laser, mais d'ici deux ou trois jours ça repousserait. Il avait cherché s'il trouvait un laser. Non, il ne semblait pas y avoir de laser. Pourquoi, y en aurait-il eu un ? Quel humain avait des poils partout ? Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que le Capitaine ne réagirait pas trop violement lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été trompé sur la marchandise et avait acheté un orang-outan. Cela dit, poils ou pas poils, il n'était pas sûr de valoir encore 5 sous.

La salle d'hygiène donnait dans une vaste chambre à coucher avec un grand lit sur lequel le Capitaine avait posé des vêtements. C'était propre et bien rangé, rien à voir avec le bric-à-brac amassé dans la pièce-à-vivre. Il s'était dépêché de s'habiller : le Capitaine avait raison, il était affamé et aurait donné son âme pour un morceau de pain. Il n'aurait aucun problème pour trouver la cuisine.

La chambre donnait sur lecoté intérieur du corridor circulaire. Il avait pris à gauche en sortant, avait compté une vingtaine de mètres, et retrouvé, sur sa droite, l'ascenseur par lequel ils étaient arrivés. La porte s'était ouverte automatiquement, il était entré, elle s'était refermée toute seule derrière lui, l'engin avait démarré tout seul immédiatement. Il était impossible de dire s'il montait ou descendait. Il ne semblait desservir que le corridor et la pièce-à-vivre dans laquelle il s'était ouvert.

C'était la grande pièce circulaire, dans laquelle, ils s'étaient matérialisés. Elle faisait bien 25 mètres de diamètre. Douze portes en ponctuaient le bord, dont celle de l'ascenseur. Entre chacune d'elle, une sorte d'arche de soutènement s'avançait vers le centre, condamnant l'utilisation des parois de la pièce. Un chaos de mobilier hétéroclite était organisé tant bien que mal autour de l'aire centrale. C'était une zone d'environ trois mètres de diamètre, laissée vide : un sas à ouverture hélicoïdale se dessinait à cet emplacement, et sur le sol et sur le plafond.

Directement en face d'Ethan, de l'autre coté de la pièce trônait une étrange table : elle était bien trop massive, et ses cinq pieds sculptés soutenaient un plateau d'une épaisseur délirante. En se rapprochant, il avait constaté que le plateau formait une sorte de cuvette recouverte d'un revêtement bleu constellé de petites étoiles roses.

« Pas très conventionnel, je te l'accorde ! » Avait fait le Capitaine, depuis l'encadrement de la porte maintenant ouverte. « Mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus approchant du point de vue de la texture »

« ! » Ethan ne comprenait strictement pas de quoi le Capitaine pouvait bien parler.

« Le repas est prêt ! Par ici, si tu veux bien.» Avait dit le Capitaine, l'invitant à le précéder.

« ? » _Si je veux bien ?_ S'était répété Ethan abasourdi.

La cuisine, elle aussi circulaire, était aussi vaste que celle de la demeure d'été de son cinquième maître où une vingtaine d'esclaves s'affairaient sans cesse. Celle-ci était organisée en différents espaces… Mais, plus que tout, ce qui avait frappé Ethan c'était les effluves de nourriture qui avaient assailli ses sens dès son entrée. Sans comprendre vraiment, il s'était retrouvé installé dans une large chaise, soutenu par un capitaine confus.

« Bouge pas ! » Avait-il soufflé à Ethan, Avant de se dépêcher de servir un étrange liquide bleuté dans un verre et de le porter jusqu'aux lèvres d'Ethan. « Bois… doucement. Voilà… Comme ça… Ça va aller mieux… C'est du méké, une boisson énergétique, une vieille recette… »

Ethan avait en vain tenté de protester de son indignité, mais le Capitaine l'avait fait taire en pressant le verre sur ses lèvres. Le liquide, quoiqu'épais, était frais et étonnamment désaltérant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du commencer par là » S'était excusé le Capitaine à la grande confusion d'Ethan.

_*Tiens, effectivement. Ça aurait probablement été une bonne idée, ça.*_ Avait fait Tashan. _*C'est marrant, ça. Même moi, qui n'aie ni besoin de boire ou manger, j'y aurais pensé.*_

_*Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu de me le faire savoir, alors ?*_ Avait répondu mentalement le Capitaine.

_*Ça manque de distraction par ici. Et, c'est bien plus drôle de te voir te démener ainsi.*_

_*Dis plutôt que tu boudais. Et, je ne suis pas sûr que lui trouve ça drôle.*_

_*Je ne boudais pas. J'étais juste occupé ailleurs, et puis ça va pas être de ma faute encore en plus. C'est pas moi qui ai acheté un esclave.*_

_*On va pas revenir là-dessus, non ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé.*_

_*Déni, quand tu nous tiens.*_

_*Je vois pas où il y a déni, franchement.*_

_*N'est-ce pas là toute la beauté du déni ? Grâce à lui, les humains sont capables de foncer tête baissée dans un mur.*_

_*Tu me fatigues, Tashan.*_

Cette conversation silencieuse avait bien évidement échappé à Ethan.

Le Capitaine avait dressé deux couverts. C'était seulement lorsqu'il avait poussé le siège sur lequel il avait installé Ethan après son léger malaise, devant l'un d'eux, que ce dernier avait véritablement réalisé que le capitaine entendait partager son repas avec lui. Et quel repas ! Il n'avait jamais rien mangé de si bon. Le Capitaine lui avait servi un morceau de viande de gal gorée, accompagné d'un assortiment de petits légumes et d'une sorte de graine. Il avait insisté pour qu'Ethan prenne de petites bouchées et mâche longuement. Il avait dit que son estomac avait besoin de temps, pour réapprendre à travailler, et que s'il mangeait trop, ou trop vite, il serait malade.

Ethan s'était demandé un instant si c'était là une nouvelle forme de perversion, mais après trois bouchées, il s'était dit qu'il voulait bien être torturé ainsi, aussi souvent qu'il plairait à son nouveau maître.

Le Capitaine avait regardé le garçon déguster son repas avec beaucoup d'application. Et malgré les allégations de Tashan, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Dès qu'Ethan aurait repris des forces, il ramènerait ce gamin chez lui. En espérant qu'il ait toujours un chez lui. Le plus souvent, les pirates qui vivaient de la traite d'êtres vivants ne faisaient pas dans le détail. Ils s'attaquaient à de petites colonies, prenaient tout ce qui pouvait être revendu ou consommé et détruisaient le reste, ne laissant aucun témoin.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : les enfants du passé 03/24

**Chapitre** : Qui es-tu ?

Personnages : Jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres

Rating: PG-13

Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Le Capitaine est désormais propriétaire d'un esclave. Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui c'est passé, et Ethan se demande bien cequ'attend de lui son nouveau maître.  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

….

Après ce premier repas à bord du vaisseau de son nouveau maître, Ethan était retourné dans _sa_ chambre. Le Capitaine avait _à faire_ sur le pont. C'était une belle chambre avec un grand lit, une vaste bibliothèque murale avec une quantité de livres et d'objets hétéroclites. Comme dans la pièce-à-vivre, la majorité des livres étaient en anglais. 482 au moins portaient indubitablement des titres dans cette langue. Le maître préférerait peut-être s'exprimer dans cette langue en avait déduit Ethan.

La chambre était aussi équipée d'une large table de travail et d'un moniteur. Devant la bibliothèque, il y avait deux fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortable. Ils étaient tout deux harmonieusement tournés vers le petit guéridon qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Malgré tout ce confort, ce n'était certainement pas là la chambre du maître. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant, les maîtres ne disposaient que fort rarement de leur esclave dans leur propre lit. Mais ça ne faisait pas pour autant de cette pièce la chambre d'Ethan. Si un emplacement de repos lui était réservé, il avait peu de chance d'être aussi confortable.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa peau. Ce maître lui faisait perdre tout ses repères. Il ne lui avait donné aucunes instructions précises et Ethan en était réduit à se creuser les méninges pour essayer de deviner ce que le maître attendrait de lui. S'il devait ou pas se déshabiller, s'il devait se préparer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour lui plaire, pour le satisfaire.

…..

Le Capitaine était perplexe. Il avait demandé à Ethan d'où il venait et le jeune homme n'avait su quoi répondre. Il disait ne pas savoir, ce qui était fort possible, mais il avait peut-être aussi simplement peur. Il essaierait de creuser la question plus tard lorsqu'il aurait réussi à établir un semblant de confiance.

_*_Ç_a, ça risque d'être long, si tu veux mon avis.*_

_*Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le temps.* _Avait répondu le Capitaine.

Il était remonté sur le pont pour voir s'il pouvait retracer la provenance du vaisseau qui avait amené Ethan.

_*Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de partir à la recherche de ses 17 anciens maîtres ?*_

_*Non. De plus, s'il dit vrai et qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de ses parents, c'est soit qu'il leur a été retiré très tôt soit qu'il a été effacé.*_

_*Effacé ? Ça laisse des traces. Surtout chez un enfant aussi jeune.*_

_*Oui, je sais, merci. De plus, je doute que le plan de vol officiel de ce vaisseau ne nous apprenne grand-chose.*_

_*Alors tu fais ça pourquoi ? Pour te donner bonne conscience ?*_ Avait demandé Tashan.

_*On va dire que c'est plutôt par acquis de conscience. On ne sait jamais et ça ne mange pas de pain.*_

_*Nope, évidement. Juste au cas où : est-ce que ça t'intéresse de savoir que ta dernière lubie est roulée en boule au pied de son lit ? Je crois qu'il attend son maître.*_

_*Quand tu dis au pied du lit ?*_

_*Je veux dire par terre au pied du lit, et complètement nu.*_

Le Capitaine avait levé les yeux au plafond. Il aurait dû être plus clair. Ce garçon avait toujours été esclave, contrairement à lui, il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Le Capitaine était passé par la buanderie, où il avait récupéré un assortiment de vêtements qui lui servirait d'alibi pour débarquer dans la chambre du jeune homme. Non, pas qu'il aurait vraiment besoin d'une raison aux yeux Ethan, mais il voulait justement faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne l'avait nullement acheté dans cette intention.

« Hey » Avait-il fait lorsqu'Ethan s'était levé d'un bond et tout affolé. « Du calme, je t'apporte juste des vêtements de rechange. »

« Je suis désolé maî… Capitaine. Ça ne se reproduira pas. » Avait bégayé Ethan encore tout ensommeillé.

« On se calme. Respire. » Avait fait le Capitaine en invitant le jeune homme à s'assoir sur le lit. Il avait été prendre un peignoir dans la salle d'hygiène, et l'avait posé sur les épaules d'Ethan avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était encore plus maigre qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi » Avait-il dit.

Ethan avait acquiescé, les yeux baissés.

« Ethan, regarde-moi » Avait-il dit d'une voix douce. « Ici, c'est ta chambre, et ça c'est ton lit, ton lit à toi tout seul pour dormir dedans » Avait-il expliqué.

A son regard interloqué, il était clair que le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser.

« Je t'ai peut-être acheté, mais en revanche je n'ai pas fait enregistrer l'acte d'achat. » Avait ajouté le Capitaine. « Ce qui revient à dire que tu es désormais un homme libre. »

Ethan le regardait avec des yeux toujours incrédules.

« Considère-toi comme mon invité. » Avait-il conclu. « Tâche de dormir. Tu en as besoin » Le Capitaine s'était alors levé pour atteindre le réveil: « La vie à bord est réglée sur un cycle artificiel de 24 heures. Le réveil est à 6 heures, petit déjeuner à 7 heures à la cuisine, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Capitaine » Avait répondu d'une voix hésitante Ethan.

« Bonne nuit. Dors bien » Avait fait le Capitaine en quittant la chambre.

_*Tu es conscient que tu le déstabilises complètement, je suppose ?*_ Avait fait Tashan.

_*Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je me conduise comme le dernier des salauds parce que c'est à ça qu'il s'attend ?*_

_*Hey, m'engueule pas. C'est pas moi qui ai acheté un esclave.*_

_*Tu deviens lourd tu sais. Ce qui est un comble lorsqu'on y réfléchit.*_

…..

Ethan avait passé une étrange nuit. Il s'était réveillé une ou deux fois en sueur en se demandant où il était et, surtout, persuadé que le Capitaine n'était qu'un fantasme né de quelque fièvre. A chaque fois, il lui avait fallu refaire le tour de la chambre pour se convaincre que tout ça était bien réel.

A 6 heures, il s'était levé, avait fait soigneusement sa toilette, et avait hésité un long moment avant de se décider à choisir un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur parmi les vêtements que le Capitaine lui avait apporté. Il avait attendu 6:50 pour quitter sa chambre.

Le Capitaine avait dit 7 heures, et il ne voulait pas l'indisposer en arrivant trop tôt ou en retard. Parce que, malgré ce qu'avait dit son nouveau maître, Ethan était persuadé que si le Capitaine ne l'avait pas fait enregistrer, c'était simplement parce qu'il était lui-même fâché avec les autorités. Pour le reste, vu à quoi Ethan ressemblait en ce moment, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que le maître ne veuille pas de lui. Le Carionite avait d'ailleurs bien failli le vendre pour la viande à un Jar's. En fait, si le Capitaine ne l'avait pas acheté, il aurait certainement fini en sauce vinaigrette avant la fin de la semaine.

« C'est ce que j'appelle être ponctuel. » Avait fait le Capitaine lorsqu'Ethan était entré dans la cuisine. « Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Euh, Bonjour Capitaine. Oui Capitaine. » Avait bégayé Ethan.

Le Capitaine avait enfilé un tablier de cuisine et il arrivait avec deux assiettes fumantes. La table était mise.

« Assieds toi, voilà. » Avait fait le maître en posant devant lui une des deux assiettes. « Un bon petit déjeuner équilibré pour reprendre des forces. »

Un bref instant Ethan s'était demandé si le Capitaine n'avait pas juste d'en l'idée de l'engraisser pour le manger.

…..

Dés le premier jour, le Capitaine lui avait demandé quelles langues il maîtrisait.

« Le Commun évidement, le Dach'an, le kr'ttt, et l'Anglais » Avait répondu Ethan. Il avait passé sous silence les autres dialectes qu'il maîtrisait moins bien et qui étaient moins courant. Un esclave instruit, ça flatte l'égo de son maître, mais une trop vive intelligence était rarement souhaitée chez un esclave.

Il n'avait mentionné l'anglais que parce qu'il avait remarqué que, comme dans sa chambre, une grande partie des livres qui jonchaient la pièce-à-vivre étaient dans cette langue. Il était alors bien loin d'imaginer que le maître le laisserait lire ses ouvrages. En fait, le Capitaine avait vite pris l'habitude de lui coller un livre dans les mains dès qu'il avait à faire ailleurs.

Quelques jours après son arrivée à bord ce qui devait arriver était arrivé : ses poils avaient recommencé à pousser. Il avait bien essayé de le cacher en remontant bien haut le col de son pull, mais ça n'avait fait qu'attirer la curiosité du maître.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » Avait-il demandé intrigué. Devant le silence gêné d'Ethan il avait repoussé le col. « Est-ce que c'est de la barbe ? » S'était exclamé le Capitaine plus abasourdi que fâché.

« Barbe ? C'est quoi ça ? » Avait osé demander Ethan.

« Des poils » Avait répondu le Capitaine, qui lui avait pris le menton et inspecté les dégâts sous toutes les coutures. « Ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. »

Le Capitaine avait fait un pas en arrière et avait alors considéré Ethan de haut en bas.

« Est-ce que tu as d'autres poils ? » Avait-il demandé en fixant les manches du pull d'Ethan dans lesquelles celui-ci cachait ses mains depuis quelques jours.

« Partout, sur tout le corps. » Avait avoué Ethan.

« Je peux voir ? »

Ethan n'avait été surpris que parce que le maître n'avait jamais jusqu'alors manifesté pour son apparence, ni, semblait-il, aucun désir. Il n'avait trouvé dans les yeux du Capitaine, qu'une curiosité étonnée. Il avait enlevé son pull.

« Oh, pas besoin de te déshabiller. C'est bon, ça va, tourne toi. » Avait-il dit en faisant signe à Ethan de tourner sur lui-même. « Ça alors. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais du vous prévenir. »

« Oh ! » Avait fait le Capitaine réalisant tout à coup l'inconfort du jeune homme. « C'est très surprenant. Mais ça n'a rien de bien grave, tu sais. » Avait-il dit en lui indiquant de remettre son pull.

« Autre fois, tous les humains étaient poilus. Hommes et femmes. La barbe, c'est-à-dire les poils de la face, étaient, en principe, l'apanage des hommes. Je dis _en principe_ parce que j'ai aussi connu des femmes à barbes du temps où je voyageais avec des saltimbanques. Bon, ce n'était quand même pas courant. La barbe était considérée comme une marque de virilité. Il m'est même arrivé, au XIXème siècle de me faire traiter de fille parce que je n'en avais pas. »

Ethan était resté bouche bée à l'écouter débiter ces explications insensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le maître lui racontait des trucs absurdes et ça commençait à l'inquiéter un peu.

« Je crois que je dois avoir un rasoir quelque part. » Avait dit soudain le Capitaine. « Je vais te chercher ça. Je te montrerais comment t'en servir. »

Le Capitaine était revenu avec un drôle de petit appareil. Il lui avait montré comment l'utiliser.

« Les hommes de première génération devaient se raser tout les jours, tu sais. » Avait expliqué le Capitaine.

« Je ne suis pas un Humain de première génération. » Avait répondu Ethan.

« Non, bien sûr. Mais il faut savoir que la pilosité humaine n'a pas disparue instantanément avec la grande mutation. Elle a juste commencé à diminuer à cette époque pour, finalement, disparaître complètement en quelques générations. »

« Le Carionite disait que je devais avoir du sang d'orang-outang. »

« Ça, c'est vraiment pas possible. » Avait répondu le Capitaine. « En fait, d'après le scan du vaisseau, tu es même 100% Humain, ce qui devient plutôt rare par les temps qui courent »

« Vous n'êtes pas fâché, alors ? »

« Fâché ? Pourquoi serais-je fâché ? » Avait fait le Capitaine.

Ethan avait baissé les yeux. Le maître n'aimait pas qu'Ethan fasse la moindre allusion à sa condition. Et il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier son maître et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas uniquement pas peur des représailles.

« Ne t'en sers que pour le visage. » Avait dit le Capitaine en lui remettant le rasoir. « Si tu t'en sers sur le corps ou les membres, tu ne feras qu'aggraver ton cas. » Avait-il expliqué. « Si ça te contrarie, je t'achèterais un laser à la première occasion. »

…..

Après deux mois passés à bord, le Capitaine restait décidément un mystère pour Ethan. Le jeune homme était royalement installé dans son fauteuil de lecture préféré, d'où il pouvait contempler son maître à loisir en regardant par-dessus son livre.

Actuellement,le Capitaine était absorbé depuis déjà trois jours par la réparation d'une pendule. Le Capitaine qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, avait recouvert sa table de jeu favorite, la fameuse table de billard, d'un grand drap blanc. Il avait entrepris de démonter la pauvre chose jusqu'à la dernière vis. Il avait soigneusement mis de coté certaines pièces trop endommagées qui nécessitaient d'être remplacées. Depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, il s'affairait à fabriquer une roue dentelée de rechange, l'originale étant fendue.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi et le Capitaine, absorbé qu'il était, avait oublié la collation rituelle constituée d'une boisson chaude et de petites douceurs. Ethan avait fini son livre, alors il s'était levé.

« Je vais préparer le thé, Capitaine. » Avait-il annoncé.

« Très bonne idée » Avait approuvé distraitement le Capitaine

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre où était sa place. Au début, le Capitaine voulait toujours tout faire et le traitait comme un vieillard malade ou un enfant de maître. Et puis, petit à petit, il avait invité Ethan à se joindre à lui et ils avaient ainsi pris l'habitude de faire la cuisine ensemble. Ethan s'était rendu vite compte que le maître appréciait qu'il prenne de temps en temps ce genre d'initiative.

Il avait préparé un plateau pour deux et avait rapporté le tout dans la grande salle. Le Capitaine l'avait accueilli avec un large sourire avant de déposer délicatement la petite roue qu'il venait juste de terminer à coté du modèle original.

« Est-ce normal qu'elle ait une dent de moins ? » S'était enquis Ethan.

Le capitaine s'était littéralement décomposé sous ses yeux.

Ethan s'était alors dit qu'il venait de faire une énorme bourde. L'animal d'homme avait fini par endormir sa méfiance et Ethan se permettait de plus en plus souvent des réflexions qu'il devrait certainement garder pour lui. Ethan avait feint l'innocence, cela lui avait toujours réussi dans le passé, tout au moins avec le Capitaine. Très délicatement, il avait fait glisser la pièce finement ouvragée sur son modèle pour que le Capitaine puisse constater par lui-même qu'il manquait bien une dent. Cela fait, il avait délibérément ignoré le regard interloqué de son maître et avait reporté son intérêt sur le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la table d'échecs.

Ethan pouvait cependant sentir le regard du maître posé sur lui et ça le mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Il s'était alors concentré sur son muffin et avait commencé à regarder distraitement les livres qui s'empilaient à coté de son fauteuil. Lequel aurait sa faveur ?

Le Capitaine avait fini par se lasser et avait cessé de le fixer pour aller lui chercher un livre qui se trouvait sur une commode près de la cinquième porte.

« Le tour du monde en 80 jours, de Jules Vernes» Avait annoncé le Capitaine. « Ça devrait te plaire.»

Avec son air de grand gamin étourdi, le Capitaine était certainement le maître le plus difficile à cerner qu'Ethan ait eu. Ce maître là était toujours d'humeur égale, plutôt joyeuse, il plaisantait facilement, se moquait de lui-même, et lorsque son regard s'attardait sur Ethan, il était le plus souvent ou bienveillant ou amusé. Il y avait pourtant cette ombre qui passait quelque fois dans son regard bleu : une ombre de mort, ou d'une infinie tristesse…

_*Là je suis bluffé* Avait songé le Capitaine. * Y a 288 dents sur cette roue, ou du moins, il y aurait dû y en avoir 288.*_

_*Ben, au moins lui sait compter.* _Avait fait Tashan_._

_*Il ne les a pas comptées. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il a juste vu.*_

_* Je ne vois pas où se situe le problème.*_

_*Le problème c'est que les Humains capables de voir, comme ça, sont extrêmement rares. Et ça à toute époque.*_

_*Dixit le grand voyageur.*_

_*T'en a rencontré beaucoup toi ?*_

_*Ça dépend. Tu parles du futur ou du passé ?*_

…

Pendant ce temps à Caerdydd, Capitale de New Cardiff.

Ifan avait ouvert un œil, sans même essayer de lever le nez de l'oreiller. Très vite, il avait repéré l'origine du bip qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil : ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait alors émis un grognement ensommeillé et s'était mis en devoir de réveiller la femme dont il partageait le lit.

Tirée de son sommeil beaucoup trop tôt, Johanne avait pesté après les incapables qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'appeler à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, comme si le monde ne pouvait tourner sans elle. Ifan, lui se dirigeait déjà vers la douche. Désormais bien réveillé, l'insectoïde ne traînerait pas, il avait étiré son long corps finement musclé... Il savait qu'elle le matait du coin de l'œil, et il lui faisait son show. Il était le digne fils de son père après tout. Et même si Johanne s'en défendait, ce n'était pas pour son QI qu'il était dans son lit.

« Un macchabé a déclenché une alerte ADN 217 dans une morgue de Dagobat » Lui avait-elle annoncé lorsqu'il était revenu dans la chambre.

« Ça faisait longtemps. Dagobat tu dis ? Il aura disparu avant que j'ai fini de m'habiller » avait-il répondu. « Quel est l'imbécile qui te dérange pour ça. »

« C'est Chan »

« Chan ? » Avait fait Ifan maintenant plus inquiet. Chan était l'assistante personnelle de Johanne, elle n'aurait jamais commis l'erreur de déranger la Directrice de la Maison Mère de Torchwood pour une simple alerte ADN 217.

« Un légiste de la Salpêtrière a reporté un test positif il y a trois jours. Il a mis le corps en standby comme le veut la procédure. Comme on n'a pas donné suite, il demande ce qu'il doit en faire. »

« Trois jours ? Ce n'est pas possible… Ils se sont forcément plantés quelque part… » Avait répondu Ifan. « Tu sais très bien que mon père ne reste jamais mort aussi longtemps »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : les enfants du passé 04/24

**Chapitre** : À quoi joues-tu ?

Personnages : Jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres

Rating: PG-13  
Résumé : A la fin du 44ème siècle, à bord du Vieux Faucon, le Capitaine et Ethan apprennent à se connaitre, sous le regard amusé de l'omniprésent Tashan.  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

…..

A bord du Vieux Faucon la vie continue, alors que Le Capitaine et Ethan étaient plongés dans une interminable partie d'échecs, le vaisseau avait encaissé un choc violent.

_*Euh… Tad, je crois qu'on est __attaqué__.*_ Avait fait Tashan.

_*Attaqué ? Comment ça attaqué ? On est indétectable.*_

Le Capitaine avait immédiatement adressé un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Ethan, avant de se diriger vers la troisième porte. Devant le regard inquiet du jeune homme, il l'avait invité à le suivre.

_*A quoi a-t-on affaire ?*_ Avait demandé le Capitaine à son fils.

_*En fait, ça ne nous concerne pas directement. Disons qu'on est pris dans un feu croisé.*_

_*Tu peux m'expliquer comment on est arrivé là ?*_

_*Tu y tiens vraiment ?*_

L'ascenseur de trois heures donnait sur le pont. A peine moins grand que la cuisine, il était lui aussi circulaire. Au centre de la pièce, la console de pilotage était traversée par un étrange tube transparent qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Une sorte d'énergie lumineuse dansait à l'intérieur.

Le Capitaine s'affairait sur ses écrans de contrôle essayant d'identifier les forces en présence. Il y avait trois cargos, dont les _enregistrements_ étaient manifestement des faux ainsi qu'une petite corvette. Ces quatre là étaient très probablement des pirates, et ils étaient aux prises avec cinq croiseurs armés jusqu'aux défenses. Des Judoon : la fière police de la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

Le Vieux Faucon protégé, qu'il était, par son filtre de perception, continuait sa course bravement, se faufilant au milieu des hostilités sans attirer l'attention des différents protagonistes.

Bien que le vaisseau soit indétectable, à force de dévier les tirs, le bouclier risquait d'attirer l'attention des Judoons. Ces derniers étaient plutôt obtus, mais quand même, ils finiraient par en déduire la présence d'un vaisseau invisible.

Le Capitaine avait donc repris les commandes en manuelles et opté pour le chemin le plus sûr et le plus rapide pour sortir de la zone de combat. Une fois hors de la zone sensible, il avait arrêté le Vieux Faucon en position d'observation.

Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux rhinos trop zélés de la Proclamation de l'Ombre. Pour eux, si un chat n'était pas blanc, il était forcément noir, et leur justice était expéditive.

Le Capitaine avait rapidement identifié deux des trois cargos, comme appartenant à un Fejden qui se faisait appelé le _Commodore_. Ce n'était pas un gros poisson, mais il avait pris depuis peu la désagréable habitude d'accepter des _commandes_ de La Canda'al. Ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût du Capitaine.

Son scan n'enregistrait qu'une vingtaines de signes de vie à bord de ces vaisseaux. Quelque soit leur cargaison, il ne s'agissait pas d'esclaves. Pour le troisième, en revanche, le Capitaine ne pouvait être aussi affirmatif, le scan était plus _flou_ et hésitait entre 60 et 80 signes de vie. Soit, il s'agissait d'un petit groupe d'esclaves en très mauvais état ou alors il y avait à bord des Décny, ces _toxicos_ prenant leur _fix_ sur de malheureux petits esclaves humains.

_*Décny*_ Avait confirmé Tashan.

Une ombre de haine et de colère avait envahi le cœur du Capitaine. Une vieille rancœur, remontant à une erreur de jeunesse qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Les 456 qui avaient trop longtemps hanté ses nuits. Il resterait jusqu'à la mise à mort. Et vérifierait lui-même que les Judoons fassent bien leur travail et ne laissent pas de survivant.

« Pourquoi restons nous-là ? » Avait demandé Ethan, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_*Tu lui fais peur, Tad.*_

_*Pardon ?*_ Le visage du Capitaine s'était radouci lorsqu'il avait lui aussi pris conscience de la pâleur du jeune homme.

« Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose… On va profiter du spectacle » Avait-il dit sur un ton qui se voulait léger histoire de rassurer son passager.

_*Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit dupe, tu sais.*_

Mais l'attention du Capitaine s'était reportée sur la corvette. Beaucoup plus légère que les cargos, elle ne résisterait pas si elle prenait un tir direct. Pour le moment, son pilote déployait des trésors d'agilités.

_*C'est l'Oiseau de Proie de Caldargo.*_ Avait prévenu Tashan, _*À moins de beaucoup de chance, il ne s'en sortira pas tous seul.*_

L'homme, un demi-sang Kr'ttt, vivait de petits trafics, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, juste un type qui essayait de survivre dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Pas vraiment un ami, mais un type qui s'était montré digne de confiance, et c'était suffisant pour le Capitaine.

_*On va lui __donner __un petit coup de main, histoire de forcer sa chance_.* Avait répondu le Capitaine.

Il avait remis les moteurs, et s'était identifié auprès de L'Oiseau de Proie en utilisant un code de reconnaissance que le demi-sang serait à même de reconnaître. Il lui avait indiqué aussi les coordonnées d'une course de sortie. Il avait laissé à Caldargo quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait un allié quelque part au milieu de ce champ de bataille et avait été s'interposer discrètement entre lui et le vaisseau Judoon qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Étendant son filtre de perception, il avait raccompagné le demi-sang hors de la zone de combat où ce dernier avait remis les gaz sans demander son reste.

Le capitaine n'avait pas traîné plus longtemps non plus, les Judoon chercheraient à comprendre comment leur proie avait pu leur échapper. Cette petite victoire, lui avait rendu son sourire espiègle au grand soulagement d'Ethan. Ils étaient restés encore un moment sur le pont. Le temps de programmer une nouvelle course pour Dagobat.

« Le type qui a baptisé cette planète était probablement un fan de Lucas ». Avait dit le Capitaine à un Ethan interloqué.

Dagobat portait cependant, très mal son nom : la planète était une immense agglomération et les rares espaces verts étaient des parcs et des jardins soigneusement entretenus. C'était un immense port intergalactique et un grand centre universitaire. Non seulement elle se trouvait sous la juridiction de Torchwood, mais l'institut y avait son propre centre universitaire, ainsi qu'un centre de communication.

Ethan n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, l'esclavage y était interdit et tout esclave identifié aurait été confisqué. Il s'était quelque fois demandé ce que Torchwood pouvait bien faire de ces esclaves. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, en ce moment, c'était que son maître prenne le risque de s'aventurer dans un endroit où celui-ci avait toutes les chances de se faire arrêter. Il avait bien compris que le vaisseau était resté invisible aux scans des Judoon, mais Torchwood c'était autre chose…

…

Ethan venait juste d'attaquer un nouveau Jules Verne quand l'ordinateur de bord avait annoncé d'une voix monocorde que l'on était arrivé à destination. Le Capitaine qui était en train d'astiquer avec amour la pendule, qu'il avait fini par remonter, et qui semblait marcher correctement, avait pris la direction de la troisième porte en lui faisant signe de continuer. Ethan avait soupiré et repris sa lecture.

Quand l'heure de la collation avait sonné, (il y avait dix sept pendules et horloges de toutes sortes dans la pièce-à-vivre, heureusement toutes ne sonnaient pas) il s'était rendu à la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Il avait un moment hésité. Devrait-il apporter son thé au maître sur le pont ? Ou devrait-il attendre ? Si le maître avait oublié l'heure, le thé refroidirait.

Mais le Capitaine était-il seulement toujours à bord ? Après tout, avec son téléporteur qu'il ne quittait jamais, c'était tout à fait envisageable. L'idée qu'il pourrait être tout seul à bord l'avait amené au bord de la panique. Et si le Capitaine se faisait arrêter ? Etonnamment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait peiné s'il arrivait quelque chose à son maître. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour un maître. Cela dit, il aimait bien cette nouvelle vie et n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Il s'était dépêché de finir de préparer son plateau et avait pris d'un pas déterminé la direction du pont.

Il avait pris une grande bouffé d'air en s'engouffrant avec son plateau dans l'ascenseur, et en avait pris une autre, quand la porte s'était ouverte sur le pont. Le Capitaine était assis sur ce drôle de fauteuil, qu'il faisait glisser sur le sol en s'aidant de ses pieds, allant ainsi d'une console à l'autre. Il n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça de le voir débarquer avec le thé, et l'avait accueilli avec un large sourire espiègle.

« Génial » S'était exclamé le Capitaine en sortant un autre de ces fauteuils de dessous une console, et l'invitant à s'assoir.

Ethan, soulagé, avait réalisé alors qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il s'était assis après avoir posé le plateau sur la seule surface vide qu'il avait pu trouver.

Il se demandait souvent ce que le Capitaine pouvait bien faire lorsqu'il restait comme ça des heures sur le pont. On était en orbite. Et il y avait foule. Ethan avait déjà été dans des spatiaux ports, mais il n'avait jamais vu ni imaginé ça : il y avait là, des milliers de vaisseaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles…

« C'est la rentrée » Avait soupiré le Capitaine en guise d'explication.

« La rentrée ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Oui, la rentrée… La reprise des classes, des écoles… Ils arrivent de tout les systèmes environnant » Avait expliqué le Capitaine avant d'ajouter avec un air malicieux : « Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de louer un emplacement »

« Vous voulez rester en orbite sauvage au milieu de toutça… ? »

« C'est l'idée ! Excitant ! Non ? »

« Euh… N'est-ce pas un peu… téméraire ? » Avait fait Ethan et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait ajouté : « Pourquoi venir ici ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Vous… Vous risquez d'être arrêté »

La réaction du Capitaine n'avait été aucune de celles envisagées par Ethan. Non seulement son insolence n'avait pas fâché le maître, mais celui-ci avait littéralement explosé de rire projetant un mélange de thé et de muffin un peu partout...

« Il n'y a pas de planète plus sûre que Dagobat. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on m'arrête ? » Avait fait le Capitaine « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Avait-il ajouté avant de poser un baiser sur son front. « Redescend maintenant, j'ai encore du travail ici. »

Le maître n'était descendu que pour le dîner, il avait félicité Ethan de l'avoir préparé tout seul, puis l'avait invité à aller dormir de bonne heure.

« Demain, on fait du tourisme » avait dit le Capitaine.

…

Le lendemain, Ethan s'était rasé avec soin et avait attaché ses longs cheveux en catogan. Son dernier maître, n'hésitant pas à le frapper au visage, il en avait gardé des marques : son nez avait pris un drôle de pli et une balafre barrait son sourcil droit. Il n'avait certes plus rien d'un enfant mais il avait cependant meilleur allure qu'à son arrivée.

Ethan avait laissé une petite touffe de poils pousser sur son menton et autour de sa bouche. Le Capitaine trouvait que ça lui donnait un air méphitique, cela avait l'air de lui plaire et Ethan commençait à s'y habituer. Comme il commençait à s'habituer à ses autres poils, probablement influencé par tous ces vieux livres terriens qu'il avait lus depuis. Il s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si poilu que ça, et qu'il y avait eu bien pire, comme disait le Capitaine. De plus maintenant qu'il leur fichait la paix, ses poils étaient devenus moins disgracieux.

Comment devait-il s'habiller pour faire du tourisme ? Après un temps de réflexion, il avait opté pour le confort, mais pour réaliser aussitôt qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il pouvait faire sur Dagobat. Un pantalon de toile, une chemise et pour le reste, il verrait avec le Capitaine.

Le Capitaine l'attendait dans la pièce-à-vivre avec son éternel sourire. Avant qu'Ethan ait eu le temps de réaliser, il lui avait clipsé un bracelet autour du poignet. Le petit bruit sec avait faisant courir un frisson désagréable le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ethan.

« Voyons voir ça » Avait fait le maître vérifiant que le bracelet tenait bien. « Retire-le, maintenant » Avait-il dit avec un sourire moqueur.

Avec un nœud au creux de l'estomac, Ethan avait tiré sur le bracelet, à sa grande surprise celui-ci n'avait offert aucune résistance.

« Est-ce un téléporteur ? » Avait-il demandé réalisant à quel point le bracelet ressemblait à celui du Capitaine.

«Oui. Il est pourvu d'une sécurité ADN, il n'y a que toi qui peux l'enlever » Avait expliqué le Capitaine. « Ce bouton, en cas d'urgence absolue, t'assure un retour automatique ici. Lui aussi est verrouillé sur ton ADN » avait-il ajouté. « Basiquement, ça signifie que toi et toi seul sera téléporté. Ça peut se révéler très pratique en cas d'agression. Dans ce cas ton agresseur se retrouverait avec tes vêtements pour lot de consolation… »

Ethan avait écouté effaré.

« Maintenant, si tu préfères éviter le striptease, tu presses en même temps ce bouton, il étend le champ de téléportation à ce qui est en contact immédiat avec toi » Avait continué d'expliquer le Capitaine « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a une sécurité. Tu ne risques pas d'arriver ici avec le bras d'un pickpocket qui se serait aventuré dans tes poches au mauvais moment »

Avec ça, le Capitaine avait reclipsé le bracelet autour du poignet d'Ethan puis avait été récupérer deux grandes vestes pleine de poches dans la grande penderie à côté de la porte de 4 heures.

«Tiens enfiles ça. On petit déjeune en ville, ce matin » Avait fait le Capitaine. « Et voilà tes papiers ! » Avait-il annoncé en lui remettant un simple morceau de papier.

« Mais… C'est juste… un papier vierge… ? »

« Vraiment ? » Avait dit le Capitaine en feignant l'étonnement. « Très, très intéressant… Je dirais même plus… » Avait-il continué en regardant Ethan d'un air suspicieux. « Papier psychique… La personne à qui il est présenté, est supposée voir ce que tu veux… » Avait-il expliqué « En principe, à moins d'être familiarisé avec le concept, ca marche à tous les coups… »

« Il est peut être périmé ? » Avait suggéré Ethan.

« Pas moyen… Il marche, mais pas sur toi… Les chances sont probablement de un sur trois millions »

« Et, comment je fais si je tombe justement sur... » Lui avait fait remarquer Ethan.

« Tu ne serais pas Gallois, des fois ? »

« Pardon ?»

« C'est une blague ! Laisse tomber ! » Avait soupiré le Capitaine faussement désabusé.

Il semblait parfois à Ethan que pour le Capitaine, la vie était une énorme plaisanterie. Par moment ça l'exaspérait et l'inquiétait, et puis il se rappelait ces ombres qui passaient parfois dans ce regard pourtant si bleu: dans ces moments là le maître lui faisait vraiment peur.

Comme le premier jour, Le Capitaine avait enroulé ses bras autour d'Ethan et ils s'étaient matérialisés au beau milieu d'une large avenue. Une certaine frénésie régnait dans l'air. Des familles entières se hâtaient, des groupes de jeunes déambulaient certains joyeusement, d'autres plus inquiets. Personne n'avait prêté la moindre attention à leur arrivée. C'était une ville d'acier et de verre qui montait gracieusement vers le ciel.

« Par ici. » Avait fait le Capitaine, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Un transport s'était arrêté tout près d'eux. Il s'était engouffré dedans à la suite de son maître. Ethan avait été abasourdi de voir le Capitaine présenter son _papier_ à un détecteur, qui l'avait validé… Ce truc pouvait tromper un détecteur ! Mais pas lui… ? Ethan, complètement bluffé, avait cherché dans les yeux du Capitaine une réponse à la question qu'il ne pouvait formuler, mais celui-ci semblait être intéressé ailleurs.

Le transport se déplaçait comme un serpent dans la ville, s'arrêtant, repartant, des passagers montaient tandis que d'autres descendaient dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il y avait une musique douce, les gens parlaient peu et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était presque à voix basse… Avaient-ils peur d'être écouté ? S'était demandé Ethan. Il avait repéré une caméra et avait froncé les sourcils.

« Il y en a partout » Avait fait le Capitaine. « Mais le trop est l'ennemi du bien… C'est très difficile de traiter toutes ces images en temps réel… On descend au prochain arrêt »

C'était un carrefour, ici la ville était plus humble, moins lisse, plus humaine. Ils s'étaient installés à une terrasse, le maître avait commandé un assortiment de tout, pour lui faire goûter…

Il y avait une grande fontaine au beau milieu du carrefour forçant les transports, des trams, à onduler autour. La plupart étaient constitué de cinq wagons, d'autres étaient plus petits. La circulation était intense mais presque silencieuse. La ville était immense, peuplée, active, vivante mais il y avait ce silence…

« La ville idéale par excellence : minimum de pollution… Conçue par l'homme, pour l'homme… Cent pour cent Torchwood ! » Avait récité le Capitaine.

«Fantastique. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'y croyez pas ? » Lui avait fait remarquer Ethan.

« La perfection n'est pas de ce monde. La misère et la corruption existent ici comme ailleurs. Elles sont seulement moins visibles, plus insidieuses, plus pernicieuses… Et plus difficile à combattre. » Avait répondu le Capitaine.

Ethan s'était demandé un bref instant où le Capitaine se positionnait dans ce _combat_ quand il le vit tendre au serveur le papier psychique en guise de carte de paiement. Le serveur était reparti satisfait…

« Phelps ? Jim Phelps ? » Avait demandé un homme surgi de nulle part, il semblait nerveux.

En guise de réponse le Capitaine avait fait glisser discrètement son papier magique sur la table. L'homme y avait jeté un bref coup d'œil, puis vérifiant que personne ne regardait avait passé discrètement une micro-carte au Capitaine. Puis, il avait disparu comme il était venu.

Le Capitaine avait sorti un lecteur d'une de ses poches, il y avait introduit la micro-carte pour consulter les informations qu'elle contenait.

« Le grand bâtiment, là, c'est la Bibliothèque Universitaire » Avait-il commencé à expliquer à Ethan. « Tu peux y accéder grâce au papier. Maintenant, si tu es fatigué des livres, il y a le parc, et de l'autre coté, tu trouveras un grand centre commercial. Tu peux utiliser le papier pour payer, comme tu as pu le constater, mais reste raisonnable, n'attire pas l'attention… »

Le Capitaine avait marqué une pause, puis rangeant le lecteur dans sa poche, il avait ajouté :

« Si la grande aventure de la liberté te tente…Tu vois l'enseigne bleue de l'autre coté de la rue ? C'est une annexe de Torchwood… Tu demandes Melanie Graffan, tu lui dis que tu es un esclave en fuite. Ils te prendront sous leur protection, te trouverons un travail décent, un logement et tu pourras te bâtir une vie bien à toi… Te trouver une gentille petite femme qui te donnera des enfants… Enlève ton bracelet avant, non pas qu'ils risquent de repérer mon vaisseau avec… Mais bon, il contient un localisateur, tant que tu l'as sur toi, moi je peux te retrouver… »

Là dessus le Capitaine avait quitté la table pour se précipiter dans un transport qui repartait déjà « amuse-toi bien ! » Avait-il lancé avec un grand sourire…

Ethan était resté seul, livré à lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : les enfants du passé 05/24

**Chapitre 05** : Docteur Ifan Harkness

**Personnages :** L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness.

**Rating :** PG-13

Résumé du chapitre précédant : A la fin du XLIIIème siècle, le Docteur Ifan Harkness se rend à Dagobat pour identifier un corps qui devrait être celui de son père.

Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings :** Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.  
Disclaimer: Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta** : Black59

….

Ifan était arrivé sur Dagobat avec un transport régulier presque comme n'importe quel autre passager. En tant qu'officier de Torchwood, il avait cependant bénéficié d'un passe-droit et avait débarqué parmi les premiers. C'était de la folie, même malgré cela, il lui avait fallu cinq heures avant de débarquer, les autres passagers du ferry devraient, eux, patienter encore plusieurs heures. Il s'était fait téléporter au terminal trois en plein quartier Français.

Dagobat était une colonie majoritairement Humaine et les quatre premiers contingents de colons qui l'avaient fondées étaient d'origines très diverses : des Chinois de San Francisco, des Italiens, des Polonais et des Français.

Ifan avait détecté la présence du Vieux Faucon mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse lorsqu'il avait voulu prendre contact avec son Capitaine. Ce n'était pas forcément alarmant, si le vieux pirate était sur un gros coup, il pouvait fort bien faire le _mort_ volontairement. Ifan avait remonté le col de son long manteau d'officier de Torchwood et pris la direction de la Salpêtrière. Il y avait bien peu de chance toutefois que le mort avec lequel il avait rendez-vous soit son père.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter. Un officier insectoïde ce n'était pas monnaie courante.

« Vous êtes là pour l'alerte ADN ! » L'avait accueilli l'interne de service sans autre préambule. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une tactique pour éviter la moindre formule de politesse. Ifan avait cessé de se formaliser depuis fort longtemps. Il était né dans le camp ennemi et pouvait difficilement le nier. Qu'il ait joué un rôle déterminant dans l'issue du conflit restait anecdotique pour la plupart des Humains.

On lui avait indiqué la morgue où il avait été accueilli par le Docteur Deschamps avec autant d'indifférence impersonnelle.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Votre client squatte un tiroir depuis plus de huit jours maintenant, le rapport d'autopsie est à votre disposition » Avait dit le médecin légiste en indiquant un écran au passage. « Je vous préviens : c'est vraiment pas joli » Avait-il ajouté en entraînant Ifan vers le frigo.

Ifan s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il y avait dans ce tiroir. Le pensionnaire était effectivement dans un sale état, mais surtout : c'était tout juste un adolescent.

« Il a été heurté par un tram ? » Avait-il demandé tout en faisant un contrôle de l'ADN du garçon.

« J'ai refait un contrôle moi-même après le déclenchement de l'alerte» Avait dit Deschamps, immédiatement sur la défensive. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce gosse ? Les autres n'ont pas déclenché d'alerte… »

Ifan avait été tellement surpris par les résultats du test qu'il avait bien failli rater un détail.

« Les autres ? » Avait demandé Ifan.

« C'est le septième, et aussi le plus âgé à ce jour, regardez son iris droit » Avait répondu Deschamps.

Ifan avait soulevé délicatement la paupière : un numéro de série était gravé là. Ça, il avait déjà vu, il connaissait. Plusieurs de ces enfants avaient atterri dans son service. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient déclenché d'alerte ADN 217. Cette alerte avait été mise en place par Torchwood pour éviter à son père de se retrouver sur une table d'autopsie ou dans un incinérateur.

« Tous des enfants, et tous victimes de mauvais traitement ? » Avait dit l'insectoïde, c'était plus une constatation qu'une véritable question.

« Vous appelez cela mauvais traitement ? Moi j'appelle cela de la barbarie ! » Avait répondu le docteur Deschamps commençant à s'énerver.

Ifan s'était demandé si ce cas touchait le légiste pour une raison ou une autre ou si c'était parce que Torchwood avait envoyé un demi-sang. Ifan avait consulté rapidement le rapport. Effectivement, ça relevait bien de la barbarie… Et ce garçon avait le même ADN que le Capitaine, exactement le même.

« Vous avez déjà vu cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… » Avait demandé Deschamps finalement un peu radouci. « Ces numéros…On dirait des numéros de série ! »

« Oui, en tous cas, c'est ce que je pense aussi » Avait soupiré Ifan. « Pouvez-vous faire procéder à une recherche pour des résidus de TBH58 ? » Avait-il demandé un peu désorienté par ce nouveau retournement.

« Du TBH58, des clones… ? Vous pensez que ces gamins sont des clones ? »

Ifan avait soupiré. Jusqu'à présent, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

« Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour celui-là, je n'ai pas d'autre explication. En tous cas, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ce n'est pas mon père » Avait-il répondu à un Deschamps médusé.

Il s'était ravisé et avait ajouté : « Les autres, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? »

« Ça dépend. » Avait répondu Deschamps en faisant le prélèvement pour l'analyse réclamée par Ifan.

« Je veux que tous les dossiers soient transférés immédiatement sur Caerdydd et si vous avez des échantillons ADN, je les veux aussi, quand à lui, vous me faites un paquet cadeau. Je l'embarque. » Avait continué Ifan en relisant le dossier de l'adolescent.

« Et, pour… les autres… Je veux dire, les rescapés ? » Avait demandé le légiste.

« Vous en avez ? » S'était étonné Ifan.

« Ben, pas personnellement. Moi, je ne m'occupe que des morts… Demandez le Docteur Laurent »

….

Malgré son impatience, Ifan devrait attendre l'après-midi pour rencontrer le Docteur Laurent. La pédopsychiatre avait fait savoir que le recevoir dans un délai aussi court était déjà une faveur. En attendant, il faisait le planton devant la sortie de la Fac de sciences appliquées. Il attendait sa petite-fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle et son compagnon avaient quitté New Cardiff. Il s'était demandé un instant s'il la reconnaîtrait au milieu de cette foule bigarrée. Quand une adorable jeune femme s'était jetée à son cou.

« Il n'y a décidément plus que toi pour porter ce genre de manteau, Gran'Tad » L'avait-elle plaisanté.

« Il m'évite bien des tracasseries ! » Avait-il répondu.« Je t'invite ? »

« Je préviens Chris et je suis toute à toi ! » Avait-elle répondu manifestement ravie.

Sylphide avait indiqué un _Bouchon Lyonnais_ à son grand-père. C'était un petit restaurant de quartier qui ne payait pas de mine, mais la cuisine était bonne. Ifan avait ignoré le regard du serveur lorsqu'il leur avait indiqué une table. Lui avait l'habitude, mais ses enfants et petits-enfants avaient beaucoup de mal avec ça. Pour eux, il était un héros, ils étaient fiers de lui et ne pouvaient accepter qu'il soit traité avec autant de mépris. Ifan avait choisi son camp bien avant que la guerre ne tourne en faveur des Humains et avait largement contribué à la victoire.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu ton arrière-grand-père récemment ? » Avait demandé Ifan à Sylphide. Un lien spécial semblait unir ces deux là. Si quelqu'un avait des chances de savoir où était l'animal c'était bien elle. À moins, évidement, que le Capitaine ait d'autres raisons de revenir aussi régulièrement ici.

« Il est passé manger à la maison, il y six ou sept mois. Il a régalé les enfants de ses histoires à dormir debout et piufff. Il est reparti comme il est venu.»

« Et… Plus récemment… Comme ces jours-ci… ? » Avait-il précisé.

« Non. Sérieusement. Je t'assure, pourquoi te mentirais-je… à toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il aurait pu te le demander ? Le Vieux Faucon est en orbite, mais pas de signe de lui »

« Non… rien…nada ! S'il est ici, il ne m'a pas contacté, cela dit, tu sais comment il est : il débarque et prévient après… Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ?»

« Non, pas forcément, il est probablement juste sur un coup, comment s'appelle-t-il ici ? »

« Phelps, Jim Phelps » Avait-elle dit.

Après le repas, Ifan avait encore eu le temps de la raccompagner jusqu'à la Fac. Après quoi, il s'était rendu à son rendez-vous avec le fameux Docteur Cathy Laurent. Cette dernière dirigeait le service pédiatrique de la Salpetrière. Elle y avait créé une section orphelinat assisté. Les enfants qui atterrissaient ici, n'étaient pas tous orphelins, mais ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule véritable famille : l'hôpital et ce service hautement dévoué. Ce genre d'endroit mettait toujours Ifan mal à l'aise, il était le revers de la médaille, la preuve de leur impuissance face à la fatalité et à la barbarie... Comme toujours, il s'était concentré sur la tâche à accomplir.

« Le premier qui est arrivé ici et qui est aussi le plus âgé, nous l'avons appelé Pierre. Il avait 7 ans à son arrivé. Il avait été confisqué, après qu'une enquête pour mauvais traitements ait déterminé que l'on avait affaire à un cas d'esclavage pur et simple. » Avait-elle alors commencé d'expliquer. « Le service qui l'avait pris en charge, avait d'abord cru que l'enfant était juste traumatisé et qu'un suivi approprié l'aiderait. Mais finalement un des psys qui le suivait, et qui le pensait déficient, s'est rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. On a envisagé alors la possibilité d'un cas d'autisme... Je sais : l'autisme a disparu avec la mutation, mais bon cela y faisait vraiment penser... »

Ifan avait acquiescé, son équipe avait aussi exploré cette voie... Pour le moment, ils semblaient en être tous au même point.

« C'est lors d'un examen ophtalmologique, sur un enfant qui avait été blessé à l'œil, que le docteur Tian a découvert le marquage. Il est venu me trouver, le numéro était partiellement effacé par la blessure, mais il faisait penser à un numéro de série, à une immatriculation... Alors nous avons fait examiner tous les enfants confisqués dans le cas d'affaires d'esclavages, soit 783 en tous sur les cinq dernières années »

« À l'échelle de la planète toute entière, j'espère... » L'avait coupé Ifan.

« Bien sûr, mais en ne tenant compte que des survivants... les morts étant systématiquement incinérés après autopsie... Un enfant sur trois était marqué, tous Humains. Nous avons testé les adultes aussi, mais rien. Pierre qui n'a certainement pas plus de quatorze ans reste de loin l**'**aîné »

« Celui qui a déclenché l'alerte devait être un peu plus âgé... 15 ou 16 ans, et j'en ai vu d'autres qui auraient ces âges là, s'ils avaient survécu... » Avait complété Ifan, piquant la curiosité de Cathy au vif.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'alerte ADN ? Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'un de ces enfants était recherché ? Par qui ? Sa famille ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Oui et non. Je pense qu'il pourrait être un clone. Le clone de quelqu'un que Torchwood surveille de près »

« Pensez-vous que les autres pourraient aussi être des clones ... ? Et pourquoi des clones ? »

« En ce qui concerne la première question, je dirais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : combien en avez vous ? » Avait-il demandé.

« 312 en tout. Répartis entre ici, le Einstein Institute et Il Innocenti. Je pourrais certainement faire en sorte que tous les enfants soient testés et que vous ayez les résultats dès demain matin »

« Merci, mais ce ne sera pas utile. Veillez plutôt à organiser leur évacuation : je les ramène sur New Cardiff dès demain... » Avait coupé court Ifan.

Si ces enfants étaient des clones, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient probablement fabriqués, peut-être même sur commande pour répondre au marché de l'esclavage. _Et pour vous, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que ça sera ? Garçon ou Fille ? Vous avez une préférence pour la couleur des yeux, des cheveux ou de la peau ?_ L'idée lui avait donné la nausée. Tous les enfants que Torchwood avaient pu sauver jusqu'à présent n'avaient en commun, en dehors de ce numéro de série, que le fait d'être des Humains de pur race. Pourquoi _que_ des Humains ? Mais le Capitaine lui avait du sang Kr'ttt, très peu, mais suffisamment. Ifan ne pouvait effacer de ses pensées le corps mutilé de cet adolescent qui ressemblait tant à son père.

« Vous... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » S'était outragée le Docteur Laurent. « Ces enfants sont trop vulnérables. Avez-vous conscience de ce qu'ils ont subit ? Ici, ils sont entourés d'une équipe qui leur est entièrement dévolue. Ils commencent à faire des progrès, nous avons des résultats » Avait-elle continué. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux... ? » Avait-elle fini par demander devant son mutisme.

Bien sûr que ces enfants étaient vulnérables, et même plus que vulnérable. Ils étaient d'une docilité contre nature, prêt à tout pour satisfaire leur maître au point même d'aller à l'encontre de leur propre instinct de survie. Si ces enfants étaient des clones, ils pouvaient avoir été choisis en fonction du caractère de leurs originaux. Des originaux particulièrement dociles et manquants de caractère. Ça, ça ne collait pas avec le Capitaine. Ils pourraient aussi avoir été conditionnés in vitro. Détruire le siège de la volonté chez un Humain n'était pas si difficile que ça.

Il était non seulement le Directeur de L'Hôpital de Torchwood à Caerdydd, mais par extension, il gérait tous les problèmes sanitaires graves qui relevaient de la juridiction de l'Institut. Ces enfants étaient donc sous sa responsabilité.

Ifan avait fixé le Docteur Laurent de ses grands yeux mauves. Pour beaucoup d'Humain, il faisait l'effet d'un prédateur contemplant sa proie se débattre, il en était parfaitement conscient et il lui arrivait même parfois d'en jouer. Pour beaucoup d'Humain, il n'était qu'un animal à sang froid. Il était plus que probable qu'aux yeux du Docteur Laurent, il ne pouvait rien comprendre à ces enfants... Elle était concernée et compétente et il allait avoir besoin de personnel supplémentaire.

« Si vous le désirez, je serais honoré que vous vous joignez à mon équipe. » Avait-il proposé de but en blanc. « Vous connaissez ces petits. Ce transfert risque d'être vécu par eux comme un nouveau traumatisme. Si des membres de votre staff veulent ce joindre à nous, j'obtiendrais les ordres de transfert nécessaires... » Avait-il ajouté.

Elle était restée interdite puis finalement avait répondu : « Je viens, et je ne serais pas seule »

« Très bien, je m'occupe de faire affréter un navire pour 312 enfants et un staff de... 30 adultes ? »

« Trente... sans problème... Monsieur ? » Avait-elle bégayé encore sous le choc et réalisant qu'elle ne savait de lui que le fait qu'il était _l'insectoïde_ envoyé par Torchwood.

« Docteur Ifan Harkness » S'était-il présenté. « Je suis certain que ce sera un plaisir, Docteur Laurent»

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Les Enfants du Passé 06/24

**Chapitre 06 : **Promenade En Ville

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness et Ethan

**Rating : **PG-13

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** A la fin du XLIIIème siècle sur Dagobat, tandis que le Docteur Ifan Harkness découvre que les enfants confisqués dans des affaires d'esclavages sont des clones, Ethan se retrouve lâché tout seul en pleine ville par le Capitaine.

**Spoilers:** pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings :** Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta : Black59**

….

Le départ du Capitaine avait été si soudain qu'Ethan avait mis un instant à réaliser, puis il avait ressenti un moment de véritable panique pendant lequel il avait perdu un peu le sens du temps.

« Désirez-vous autre chose, Monsieur ? » Était venu demander le serveur.

« Monsieur ? Euh… Non, merci. » Avait-il répondu après avoir réalisé que le _Monsieur_, c'était lui. Il s'était excusé avant de quitter la table.

Il avait fait quelques pas pour s'arrêter une fois arrivé au carrefour. Il était alors resté planté un moment au milieu du trottoir, fixant l'enseigne bleu, que le Capitaine avait indiquée. C'était juste un grand T stylisé. Était-ce vraiment le chemin de la liberté ou une sorte de mise à l'épreuve ? Ça lui semblait à la fois bien trop simple et démesurément effrayant. Puis il s'était demandé si c'était ce qu'il voulait, pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. La liberté était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée, il n'était pas prêt. Déjà là, il ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant que le Capitaine le _retrouve_, alors rien que de penser qu'il devrait voir plus loin que quelques heures, ça lui donnait le vertige.

Il avait donc pris la direction du parc, ça lui semblait être un endroit agréable pour attendre le Capitaine. Il en avait arpenté les nombreuses allées qui serpentaient entre des arbres immenses et des parterres fleuris. Il avait parcouru toutes les allées en long en large et en travers, jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue sur un banc. Il s'était alors contenté de profiter du spectacle. Un étroit chemin d'eau reliait deux bassins, des petites pompes, placées à intervalles réguliers, renvoyaient de petits jets d'eau à contre courant, c'était _magique_. Il faisait beau, l'air embaumait des multiples essences qui l'entouraient, des oiseaux chantaient, des enfants jouaient sous les yeux de leurs mères.

Une fille avec d'incroyables yeux noirs lui avait décoché un sourire enjôleur, avant de continuer sa route. Il se sentait bien et aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête sur cet endroit, sur ce moment. C'était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour attendre son maître.

Mais le maître s'était fait attendre et la faim avait commencé à se faire sentir. Il avait déjà sauté un repas et la collation de l'après-midi. Évidemment, il aurait pu remonter à bord. Mais si le Capitaine lui avait bien montré comment faire ça, il ne lui avait pas montré comment utiliser le téléporteur pour quitter le vaisseau. Il y avait forcément des coordonnées et des protocoles à entrer, et Ethan ne savait pas du tout comment faire ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincé tout seul à bord du vaisseau s'il arrivait quelque chose au Capitaine. D'un autre côté, à bord, il ne risquerait pas de mourir de faim, en tout les cas, pas avant six bons mois.

Il avait pris la direction du centre commercial où il devrait pouvoir trouver à manger.

C'était un immense immeuble d'acier comme ceux du quartier où ils s'étaient matérialisés, mais plus large et moins haut. A l'intérieur, un dédale d'escaliers roulants montait à l'assaut des différents étages qui étaient organisés en larges coursives, le long desquelles se succédaient des boutiques. Ici aussi l'ambiance était calme et douce, rien à voir avec les marchés bruyants de la Grande Echarpe de Diamants. Ici tout était propre, ordonné, arrangé avec harmonie, rien n'était dû au hasard. Ethan s'était fondu dans la foule et mis en devoir de découvrir ce nouveau monde… Regarder, toucher… sentir.

Des boutiques proposaient des vêtements, des pièces détachées, des appareils de toutes sortes, des meubles, et bien sûr de la nourriture. Il s'était contenté d'aller de l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir se décider à utiliser le fameux papier magique que lui avait confié son maître. Non seulement ça lui semblait malhonnête, mais il craignait que ça ne marche pas et de se faire prendre…

À force de tergiverser, il avait attiré l'attention de deux hommes, en uniformes, qui l'observaient depuis un petit moment. Ces deux là ne cherchaient pas à se fondre dans le décor. C'était tout le contraire, ils paradaient ostensiblement, au milieu de la foule, imposant leur présence comme des oiseaux de basse-cour vaniteux.

Ethan s'était dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller voir ailleurs, et puis la fille aux yeux noirs était passée sous ses yeux éveillant en lui des sensations très perturbantes. Elle lui avait souri avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la foule. Il avait tenté de retrouver sa trace. Une ou deux fois, il avait cru l'entre apercevoir pour disparaître aussitôt, le laissant sur sa faim. À un certain moment, il lui avait semblé que les vigiles le suivaient, mais il s'était dit que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Il avait lu beaucoup trop de livres ces derniers temps. Il avait continué de chercher la fille, puis s'était dit que c'était stupide : à quoi ça pourrait bien l'avancer de la retrouver ?

Alors, il avait repris sa promenade sans but dans la grande galerie marchande, pour finalement se retrouver nez à nez avec un des vigiles. Il avait alors tenté un repli stratégique pour se retrouver littéralement dans les bras de l'autre.

« Oh, doucement mon garçon ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille on dirait… ? Tes papiers ! »

Le cœur d'Ethan avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il avait tendu le papier psychique avec quelques hésitations : ça serait l'heure de vérité…

« Phelps ? Jim Phelps ? » Avait demandé le colosse. « Où est-ce que tu courais comme ça, Jim ? » Avait-il continué.

« Euh… il y avait cette fille… » Avait balbutié Ethan.

« Quelle fille ? » Avait demandé le vigile fronçant les sourcils.

« Juste une fille avec des yeux… » Avait dit Ethan**.**

« Généralement, elles ont des yeux » S'était moqué le policier. « Tu es étudiant ? » Avait-il demandé plus sérieusement.

« Littérature Terrienne » S'était empressé de préciser Ethan.

Le papier marchait. En tout cas sur celui-ci, parce que l'autre semblait beaucoup moins convaincu. Mais Ethan avait protesté qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il essayait juste de retrouver cette fille. Finalement les policiers avaient admis qu'il était en règle et pouvait circuler. Il avait récupéré le précieux bout de papier soulagé et rassuré : il allait pouvoir s'acheter à manger…

Ethan avait repéré un petit self, avec un choix impressionnant de plats inconnus et attractifs. Au contact de son nouveau maître, il s'était découvert incroyablement gourmand. Il avait pris de tout un peu : il voulait goûter… quand il s'était enfin dirigé vers la caisse, il avait eu droit à un regard interrogateur.

« Ce sera tout ? T'as pas mangé depuis un siècle ou tu te prépares pour l'hiver ?» Lui avait demandé la caissière.

Il lui avait décoché un grand sourire digne du Capitaine, et lui avait tendu son papier magique en guise de réponse. Puis il s'était choisi une petite table et s'était installé.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Avait demandé la fille aux yeux noirs.

Mais elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse pour s'installer à sa table en face de lui. Immédiatement elle s'était mis en devoir de picorer dans ses plats.

« Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ethan n'avait effectivement pas mangé grand-chose, occupé qu'il était à regarder la fille. En fait, il n'aurait probablement rien avalé du tout si elle n'avait eu pitié de lui et n'avait profité qu'il restait bouche bée pour lui donner la becquée de temps à autre.

La fille était étudiante et avait une chambre dans le vieux quartier. Ethan s'était laissé guider. Son cerveau s'étant mis aux abonnés absents… Une autre partie de son anatomie, beaucoup moins perspicace, avait pris le relais, aussi n'avait-il pas vu le coup d'œil entendu que la fille avait lancé à son concierge.

C'était nouveau pour lui et totalement imprévu. Les esclaves n'étaient pas libres de disposer de leur corps et de leur sexualité. Bien sur, il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas être seul dans le lit d'un maître, mais il n'avait jamais été autorisé à toucher quelqu'un d'autre pour son propre plaisir.

Et la fille était belle, sa peau était douce, elle sentait bon : une note florale et fruitée. Il ne savait pas par où commencer : il fallait qu'il touche, qu'il goûte, qu'il explore : il l'avait effeuillée et était parti à la découverte de ce corps voluptueux, s'aidant de ses mains et de sa bouche pour en définir tous les contours, toutes les saveurs, toutes les textures…

La fille s'était montrée aussi gourmande que lui… Ce fut… un ouragan… un raz de marée… un feu d'artifice…

C'est le concierge qui l'avait ramené brutalement à la triste réalité deux heures plus tard. Il tambourinait à la porte de la chambre : s'il voulait rester il lui faudrait payer. La fille n'avait loué la chambre que pour deux heures, il en devait donc déjà une… Ethan était sorti de sa torpeur, pour découvrir qu'elle lui avait fait les poches et avait disparu avec le précieux papier du Capitaine.

Devant son air ébahi, le tenancier avait eu pitié, et haussant les épaules, s'était contenté de le mettre dehors en lui disant que cela lui servirait de leçon. La nuit était tombée et avec elle une étrange faune avait pris possession de la rue. Il n'avait plus de moyen de paiement, ni de papiers, et le Capitaine serait probablement furieux…

Il avait voulu retourner dans le parc, s'allonger sur son banc, mais il avait trouvé les grilles fermées… il ne savait plus où aller, et pour tout arranger il était tombé sur le vigile, celui qui s'était montré suspicieux, flanqué d'un nouveau partenaire. Il avait bien tenté de l'esquiver mais une fois de plus cela avait été peine perdue.

« Tiens donc ! Monsieur Phelps ! On a perdu son chemin ? J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, jeter un coup d'œil à tes papiers si tu veux bien… »

C'était bien sa chance : « Ben, ce serait volontiers, mais la fille… la fille aux yeux noirs, elle m'a tout pris… » Avait-il soupiré, fatigué et désemparé.

Les deux policiers s'étaient consultés du regard** :** « Alors, il va falloir venir avec nous au poste »

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal » Avait-il protesté.

« Si cette fille t'a effectivement volé, il faut que tu portes plainte, c'est probablement une professionnelle, on te montrera des photos, peut-être, pourras-tu l'identifier »

Ethan n'était pas vraiment rassuré, il avait retrouvé son bon sens, et son instinct lui criait que le policier avait autre chose derrière la tête, mais il avait obtempéré quand même docilement.

Une fois au poste on l'avait installé dans une pièce à l'écart avec une table. On lui avait apporté un thé et des muffins. Il ne lui semblait pas que c'était l'usage. Puis une jeune femme lui avait demandé des précisions sur sa mésaventure, mais il était resté vague, il ne pouvait dire d'où il venait, il n'avait pas d'adresse, et manifestement le nom de Phelps leur posait problème…

Il avait été pris de cours lors de ce premier contrôle et maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Plutôt que de s'enferrer dans des mensonges, il avait opté pour le silence, priant silencieusement que le Capitaine le sorte rapidement de là.

Il était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais malgré cela les policiers se montraient gentils avec lui. Étrangement, cela ne le rassurait pas plus que ça et quand on lui dit qu'il devrait passer la nuit dans une cellule, pour sa propre sécurité : la panique avait une fois de plus menacé de prendre le dessus. Puis, il s'était rappelé qu'en cas d'urgence absolue, il y avait toujours le téléporteur.

Ils l'avaient installé dans une cellule sans en verrouiller la porte, mais il y avait des caméras et un gardien de faction au bout du couloir. À bout de force, il avait fini par trouver le sommeil.

« Il prétend être étudiant et s'appeler Jim Phelps. Une fille lui aurait volé ses papiers mais, à mon avis c'est l'un d'eux, il est plus âgé que les autres mais… » Disait le gardien en remontant le couloir.

L'homme qu'il accompagnait lui avait intimé de se taire d'un simple regard. C'était un insectoïde. Chose surprenante, il portait un de ces grands manteaux qui étaient l'apanage des officiers de Torchwood. Ethan s'était redressé, l'odeur forte et musquée du demi-sang agressant son odorat. L'homme l'avait dévisagé un moment.

« Je suis le Docteur Ifan Harkness, Torchwood… et toi tu es ? »

Ethan avait poussé un profond soupir et s'était enfermé dans son silence. L'homme avait continué de dévisager un instant, et avait fini par admettre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Le médecin avait sorti un petit instrument et lui avait demandé de regarder vers le gardien. Un flash l'avait aveuglé alors un instant.

« 19-788-b4 » Avait énoncé l'officier.

« Je le savais ! » Avait échappé le gardien, ce qui lui avait valu un regard glacial de la part de l'insectoïde.

« Dernière cession, il y a quatre mois sur Beta Gemma 12, mais l'acheteur n'a pas fait enregistrer la vente, donc techniquement : tu es un homme libre » Avait continué Ifan, lisant les informations que le matricule avait déclenché sur son lecteur.

« Alors, pourquoi me retient-on ici ? »

« Vagabondage ? » avait proposé le demi-sang, puis il avait ajouté : « Cela dit, ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un crime, donc tu es libre… Tu as un endroit où aller ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas tenu de répondre ? »

« Non, mais la question reste posée… Tu n'as pas d'argent, pas de papier… et tu devrais te choisir un autre nom, je ne sais pas où tu as pris celui-là, mais ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée… »

L'insectoïde avait alors aperçu le bracelet de cuir, il avait froncé les sourcils et lancé : « Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ? Il y a une jolie petite brasserie de l'autre coté de la rue… C'est moi qui paye… »

Ethan avait accepté, il voulait sortir de là.

Ils étaient assis à une terrasse. Ce n'était pas très loin du centre commercial. L'homme n'avait pas essayé de tirer quoique ce soit de plus d'Ethan. Il se contentait de le dévisager fixement tandis qu'il mangeait. Jusque là tout au moins.

« D'où viens-tu ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? As-tu souvenir de ta famille, de ta mère ? As-tu toujours été esclave ? »

Ethan était resté silencieux, l'homme finirait peut-être par se lasser.

« Je suppose, que le Capitaine t'a déjà posé ces questions n'est-ce pas ? »

Ethan avait réussi à cacher sa surprise en se concentrant sur son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu l'aimes bien… le Capitaine ? Il est gentil avec toi, et je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on soit gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ethan était resté muré dans son silence, mais l'homme continuait toujours.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est qu'il est normal d'être gentil. Si tu veux, je peux te faire mettre sous protection et plus personne ne te fera de mal… plus jamais. »

Ethan l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans répondre.

« Bon, je sais qu'il fera son possible pour te protéger, mais il a beaucoup d'ennemis, voyager avec lui c'est dangereux… fantastique… mais terriblement dangereux… Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fabrique, mais tant que tu portes ce bracelet il te retrouvera. »

L'homme avait remonté sa manche laissant apparaître un bracelet similaire au sien, et en avait ouvert le boîtier.

« Il semblerait que cette vieille fripouille ait décidé de faire le mort… Je ne peux m'éterniser… C'est dommage ! » Sur ce, il avait réglé l'addition et avant de sauter dans un tram avait lancé : « Embrasse-le pour moi ! »

Ethan s'était retrouvé à nouveau seul.

Il avait repris la direction du parc, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Tout avait été si vite… Il avait longé le centre commercial et… était-ce la fille… ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, cela avait été si furtif : juste une image à l'extrême périphérie de son champ de vision. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer la moindre chance de récupérer le précieux papier, il aurait peut-être de la chance…

Ethan avait eu de la chance, c'était bien la fille, et cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas laissé semer. Il lui avait joué le même tour que les policiers lui avaient joué la veille, il apprenait vite. Il lui avait laissé croire qu'elle avait gagné et qu'il s'était égaré dans une immense boutique de lingerie, et il l'avait coincée dans un couloir de service.

« Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient ! » Avait-il demandé.

La fille lui avait ri au nez. « Viens le chercher ! »

Mais Ethan avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité et il avait vu le piège : s'il la touchait, elle n'aurait qu'à crier et alors là, il n'était pas sûr que les policiers soient aussi prévenant avec lui…

« La police m'a arrêté à cause de toi. Ils m'ont montré des photos… Je n'ai pas reconnu la fille n° 748 511 GI … mais si tu ne me rends pas… » Il n'avait pas eu besoin de finir, elle lui avait jeté son précieux papier au visage et avait disparue…

Ethan, avait repris la direction du parc le cœur plus léger, il était même de bonne humeur, content de lui, le jardin semblait encore plus accueillant… et assis sur son banc… le Capitaine donnait à manger à des oiseaux. Il n'avait pas levé la tête avant qu'Ethan se soit arrêté tout près de lui, et avec son inimitable sourire, il lui avait demandé : « Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : **Les Enfants du Passé 07/24**

Chapitre 07 : **Le Dur Apprentissage de la Liberté**

Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness et Ethan**

Rating : **PG-13**

Résumé du chapitre précédant **: Après une longue ballade en ville, seul et livré à lui-même, Ethan a finalement retrouvé le Capitaine.**

Spoilers: **pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)**

Warnings : **Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.**

Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC**

Beta : Black59

Ethan s'était bien gardé de raconter ses mésaventures au Capitaine, comme il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi celui-ci l'avait abandonné comme cela, tout seul dans cette ville inconnue. À peine remonté à bord, le Capitaine lui avait dit qu'il avait à faire, et avait pris l'ascenseur de trois heures, mimant un geste qui voulait ostensiblement dire : _occupe toi comme tu peux et fiche moi la paix_. Le Capitaine était manifestement préoccupé.

Dans un premier temps, il était retourné, comme un enfant sage, dans sa chambre, puis la faim l'avait ramené dans la cuisine, où il avait préparé le repas, il avait ensuite attendu le Capitaine. Finalement, il lui avait préparé un plateau qu'il avait monté, le Capitaine l'avait remercié mais l'avait congédié avec un sourire. Il était redescendu manger seul dans la cuisine. Il avait nettoyé. Il était retourné dans la pièce à vivre, avait pris un livre et l'avait reposé. Il n'avait pas le goût à lire. Même s'il aimait lire et que cela avait longtemps été une chose qu'il ne pouvait pratiquer pour son plaisir personnel, là il commençait à friser l'indigestion.

Était-ce sa petite aventure en ville, ou ses nombreuses lectures, mais l'envie de fureter, d'explorer ce territoire inconnu que restait pour lui le vaisseau était venue le titiller. Après tout, le Capitaine ne lui avait jamais signifié la moindre restriction de déambulation. Alors, il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé jusque là, il avait pris l'ascenseur de six heures, mais, au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, il avait suivi le couloir. Comme il l'avait présumé dès le premier jour, il était bien circulaire.

Tandis que ses pas le ramenaient à son point de départ, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur toutes ses questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête et qu'il n'osait, à tort ou à raison, poser au Capitaine. Le médecin de Torchwood avait semblé sous entendre qu'il avait voyagé avec le Capitaine. Un Kr'ttt, qu'est-ce que le Capitaine pouvait bien traficoter avec un Kr'ttt ? Et officier de Torchwood qui plus est ? Le Capitaine et son incroyable vaisseau était un mystère autrement plus attrayant que n'importe lequel de ses livres, et ce n'était pas les livres qui manquaient. Il y en avait 187 863 livres rien que dans la pièce-à-vivre. Il y en avait 97 dans la cuisine et 1 432 dans sa chambre, et parmi ceux là, certains étaient très coquins.

Il aurait pu commencer son investigation par la pièce-à-vivre. Il n'avait jamais osé regarder ce qui ne s'offrait pas directement à son regard. Jamais il n'avait osé entre-ouvrir la moindre des 149 boîtes de toutes tailles et formes qui en jonchaient les meubles. Les 117 tiroirs des 33 commodes gardaient toujours leur contenu secret et c'était également vrai pour les huit secrétaires, et les douze semainiers. Il avait fallu une semaine, avant qu'il se décide à choisir un livre sans y avoir été préalablement invité et, même aujourd'hui, il s'attendait toujours à ce que le Capitaine lui dise : « pas celui-là ».

Avant c'était plus simple, il n'avait qu'à s'appliquer à obéir au mieux aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés en sachant pertinemment que, même comme ça, il n'éviterait pas certaines punitions, parce que les maîtres aiment bien punir. Avec le Capitaine, il ne semblait y avoir aucun interdit, aucune limite et aucune punition non plus, tout au moins jusqu'à présent. Bien sur Ethan n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne les voyait pas que ces limites n'existaient pas. Il avait l'impression de jouer une sorte de partie d'échec dont il ne connaîtrait pas les règles, avec comme enjeu sa propre vie.

Le couloir était une sorte d'extension de la pièce-à-vivre. Ses parois étaient habillées d'étagères et de meubles, sur lesquels s'entassait une collection d'objets, de cadres, de boîtes et encore des livres. Ethan avait compté huit ascenseurs, tous donnant sur le coté extérieur, mais il y avait aussi huit autres portes qui s'intercalaient entre eux.

La première à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur donnait dans la buanderie, ça il connaissait déjà, mais pour les autres, il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Du coté intérieur, il y avait dix portes : dix chambres ? La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait pour lui dès qu'il s'en approchait, comme les portes des ascenseurs qu'il prenait, mais qu'en serait-il des autres ? Étaient-elles verrouillées ? Ou attendaient-elles seulement qu'il se présente pour s'ouvrir ?

Il avait hésité un instant. Il y avait repéré depuis longtemps la présence des caméras de surveillance. Il s'était quelques fois demandé si le Capitaine le surveillait depuis le pont, surtout les premiers temps, s'imaginant qu'il n'attendait que la première incartade pour lui sauter dessus, aujourd'hui il se demandait même si le Capitaine se rappelait qu'il existait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Ethan s'était dirigé sur la première porte après celle de sa chambre : elle s'était ouverte sur une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Dès qu'il s'était avancé, elle était sortie graduellement de sa veille. On aurait dit une chambre d'enfant : il y avait deux lits jumeaux séparés par un grand tapis. Dans un coin, il y avait un de ces lits pour les tout petits, qui ressemblent à des cages. Sur des meubles en couleur, des jouets, toutes sortes de jouets s'offraient au regard et à la tentation. Mais il n'y avait pas d'enfants à bord. Peut-être y en avait-il eu ? Il était ressorti de la pièce avec l'impression bizarre d'avoir trahi la confiance du Capitaine…

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer son exploration.

La chambre suivante et encore celle d'après ressemblaient à celle d'Ethan, simple agréable et bien organisée, la quatrième ne s'était pas ouverte. Ethan en avait déduit que ça devait être celle du Capitaine.

La cinquième était différente, d'abord il y avait l'odeur : elle avait imprégné la pièce, une odeur caractéristique à la fois musquée, sucrée et épicée, une odeur de Kr'ttt. La chambre avait la même disposition que la sienne, mais avec moins de meuble : un grand lit, un de ces fauteuils à lire qu'il appréciait tant et un grand bureau avec un de ces petits sièges glissants qu'il y avait sur le pont et dans la cuisine.

Sur le bureau, il y avait une sorte de livre, il était ouvert. La curiosité d'Ethan avait tout de suite été aiguisée, car non seulement ce livre n'était pas imprimé, mais il n'était pas terminé, il restait de nombreuses pages vierges. Un journal, ce devait être un de ces journaux que tenaient certains personnages de ses nombreuses lectures. Il y avait d'ailleurs sur le bureau tout le nécessaire : encres, crayons, pinceaux et même portes-plumes.

Pour le journal lui-même, il ne ressemblait pas à ce que Ethan aurait imaginé : la page de gauche et la page de droite était manifestement dans deux dialectes radicalement différents et aucun d'eux n'était du Kr'ttt. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces alphabets, comme des symboles dont certains étaient utilisés en géométrie. Cependant, le texte ne parlait probablement pas de géométrie si l'on en croyait le dessin avec lequel il s'enchevêtrait, de sciences naturelles à la rigueur ? Un couple de Taxan tendrement enlacés était dessiné au crayon.

Il avait feuilleté le cahier un peu plus en amont, il y avait de nombreux dessins, la plupart représentant des êtres vivants d'espèces forts diverses, d'autres représentaient des paysages, des lieux des bâtiments… et son cœur s'était alors arrêté… Oh ! Un court instant… Mais il s'était arrêté, il en était sûr… Sur une double page était représenté un étal d'esclaves. C'était la Grand Place des Echanges Libres de Béta Géma, il reconnaissait le Gadon et le Kefrar et aussi bien entendu le Carionite. Le jeune homme famélique que le Gadon secouait come un pantin disloqué ne pouvait être qu'Ethan.

Il avait reposé le journal à sa place et quitté la chambre immédiatement la tête lui tournait… Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? C'était la chambre du maître, les affaires du maître. Il avait osé fouiller dans les affaires du maître, il avait ouvert son journal, et ça, il le savait grâce à ses nombreuses lectures, c'était très grave.

Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, et il avait pleuré. Le Capitaine allait le tuer. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui le contrariait le plus, non, c'était l'idée d'avoir trahi la confiance du Capitaine.

Lorsque le Capitaine était redescendu du pont, il n'avait pas trouvé Ethan dans la salle à vivre. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, non plus, dans la cuisine. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il avait sauté le repas du soir et qu'il se faisait déjà tard pour le petit déjeuner. Ethan avait un estomac doté d'un timing impeccable, il avait du lui arriver quelque chose…

_*Il est dans sa chambre et sanglote tout ce qu'il peut. Je crois que ça dure depuis un petit moment*_

_*Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir plutôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ?*_

_*Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de t'imaginer, Tad, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur cinquante trucs à la fois. Je te rappelle que je gère un tiers des systèmes de ce vaisseau, alors quand, encore en plus, je dois te faciliter tes recherches dans des systèmes extérieurs…*_

_*Okay, t'as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?*_

_*Là comme ça ? Non.*_

Le Capitaine avait trouvé le jeune homme dans un état pas possible. Ça faisait manifestement des heures qu'il pleurait et il était totalement incohérent…

Le Capitaine l'avait d'abord rafraîchi avec un linge mouillé, puis avait été lui chercher à boire et était revenu avec un véritable petit déjeuner. Ethan avait protesté dans un sanglot, alors le Capitaine l'avait pris dans ses bras comme un enfant, l'avait consolé, bercé et avait fini par réussir à le faire manger.

Ethan était épuisé, mais restait inconsolable. Il avait cependant fini par s'endormir dans les bras d'un Capitaine très perplexe… Que diable s'était-il passé ?

_* Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est très confus dans sa petite tête, encore plus que d'habitude, mais il semble persuadé qu'il a fait quelque chose de très grave*_

Le Capitaine avait attendu qu'Ethan soit profondément endormi pour se dégager et quitter la chambre, mais tandis qu'il rassemblait sur le plateau les restes du petit déjeuner, il avait pu constater, que dans son sommeil, le jeune homme était encore parcouru par des sanglots… Il n'avait pas cessé de demander pardon encore et encore…

*Que pourrait-il avoir fait de si terrible ? *

*Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais peut-être consulter les enregistrements de surveillance*

Le Capitaine était remonté sur le pont. Tashan ne pouvait interpréter les enregistrements de sécurité étant donné que la vue n'était pas un sens dont il était doté. Le Capitaine avait eu vite fait de trouver, Ethan avait consulté son journal. Il était plus que probable qu'il n'avait pu le déchiffrer À ses réactions, il était probable que le jeune homme avait simplement réalisé qu'il était en train de farfouiller dans les affaires de son maître, parce qu'il le veuille ou non, pour ce garçon, il était toujours le maître…

Il allait lui falloir prendre les choses en mains.

Le Capitaine n'avait pas attendu qu'Ethan se réveille. Il était venu le réveiller, dès que celui-ci avait eu assez dormi pour avoir repris des forces. Il lui fallait mettre les choses au point, donner au jeune homme un cadre, des limites, des repères. Il allait devoir lui apprendre les principes de base de la liberté.

« Debout ! Va prendre ta douche ! Il faut qu'on parle… » Avait-il dit sur un ton ferme.

Réveillé en sursaut, Ethan n'avait pas protesté, il avait obéi, silencieux, presque soulagé. Son maître savait. Il n'avait pas traîné sous la douche, même si la tentation avait été grande, il n'avait pas fait attendre son maître. Il s'était présenté à lui aussi vite qu'il avait pu, les yeux baissés. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas par soumission ou peur des coups.

Non, les coups, cette fois il les aurait mérités, il avait trahi la confiance du Capitaine, il avait honte… Mais les coups n'étaient pas venus…

« Lève la tête et regarde-moi quand je te parle. Voilà, c'est mieux… D'abord, petite mise au point : ici c'est ta chambre, tout ce qui est ici est à ta disposition, et cela aussi longtemps que tu choisiras de rester à bord. Et tu remarqueras que j'ai dit _que tu choisiras… » _Avait expliqué le Capitaine, puis il avait attrapé gentiment mais fermement Ethan par la nuque et l'avait entraîné vers sa chambre.

« Ça, c'est ma chambre, mes affaires. À moins d'y être expressément invité, tu n'as rien à faire là ! Et certainement pas à fouiller dans mes affaires. Je sais, tu me diras que j'aurais dû verrouiller. Mais ça ne tient pas. Vu ta réaction, tu savais que ce que tu faisais n'était pas bien et certainement pas digne de la confiance que je t'ai accordée en t'accueillant à bord… »

Oh ! Oui ! Ethan le savait que trop bien et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour effacer ce qu'il avait fait, retourner en arrière. Il méritait cent fois la colère du maître. Mais pourquoi le maître le regardait comme cela ?

« C'est compris ? »

Ethan avait mis un moment à réaliser que le maître attendait une réponse.

« Oui maître, c'est compris maître, je ne le ferais plus… » Avait-il bredouillé complètement désemparé.

Ethan essayait désespérément de soutenir le regard du Capitaine qui lui imposait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, tout en luttant contre les larmes qui montaient malgré ses efforts …

Le Capitaine avait poussé un grand soupir.

_*Ben, c'est pas gagné, si tu veux mon avis*_ Avait plaisanté Tashan.

« Bon, reprenons depuis le début : je t'ai acheté, c'est un fait, je ne suis pas trop sûr de savoir pourquoi… mais bon, passons ! » Avait repris le Capitaine. « Je ne t'ai pas fait enregistrer, tu es un homme libre, j'ai conscience que c'est pour toi un concept encore assez flou… » Avait-il continué avant d'ajouter : « Mais si tu es encore à bord, c'est parce que tu as choisi de rester… non ? »

Dagobat bien sûr, oui, il avait choisi de rester avec le Capitaine, cela dit, il n'était pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi non plus.

« Oui, Capitaine » Avait murmuré Ethan.

« Donc, on est bien d'accord ? Tu es mon invité, un passager, un compagnon de voyage, mais certainement pas un esclave, ni un serviteur… ? »

Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus ce que le Capitaine attendait de lui, en fait il n'en avait jamais rien su, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

« Ce n'est pas gagné !» Avait soupiré le Capitaine avant de se décider : « Bon, ben on va commencer par un truc qui devrait te plaire »

Il avait alors conduit Ethan dans une immense pièce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une salle de torture, en fait il devait se dire par la suite que ça n'en était pas si loin que ça.

« Le gymnase ! » Avait dit le Capitaine avant de l'inviter à se déchausser. « Toujours pieds nus sur le Tatami. Tu as besoin de te dépenser ! Faire de l'exercice »

Il lui avait fait faire le grand tour, lui expliquant à quoi servaient les différents instruments de torture. Il y avait aussi un long bassin où l'on pouvait nager contre le courant.

Enfin, il avait entraîné Ethan au milieu du tatami, et avant d'avoir compris, il s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, mais le Capitaine avait repris son air malicieux.

« Et pour commencer, je vais t'apprendre à te défendre et à te battre, cela devrait t'aider à prendre confiance en toi » Lui avait-il annoncé.

C'est à partir de ce jour que les choses avaient commencé à changer…

Le matin, Ethan se levait, prenait sa douche et rejoignait le Capitaine à la cuisine. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, puis ils se rendaient au gymnase où ils alternaient les exercices. Il y avait un tapis pour courir, des grands sacs remplis de sable et suspendus à hauteur d'homme dans lesquels on pouvait taper de toutes ses forces avec les poings et avec les pieds, mais aussi de véritable instruments de tortures, dans lesquels il fallait transpirer sang et eaux pour déplacer des poids toujours plus lourds.

Et le Capitaine rigolait, le taquinait, l'encourageait.

Il y avait la piscine. Seigneur, il en avait bu de son eau. Mais le Capitaine avait quand même réussi à lui apprendre à nager. Ethan aimait bien le regarder nager. Le Capitaine était beau, il dégageait une telle puissance… L'eau semblait vraiment être son élément.

Au début, apprendre à se battre était une véritable épreuve et il le vivait comme une punition, et puis, un jour, il avait réussi à mettre le Capitaine par terre. Pour de vrai et par surprise, et c'était devenu beaucoup plus drôle et beaucoup plus excitant.

Quand ils en avaient fini avec leur séances d'entraînements, ils préparaient le repas et mangeaient ensemble, ils nettoyaient, se répartissant les tâches, puis le Capitaine lui choisissait un livre. Pendant qu'il lisait, le Capitaine vaquait à la maintenance du vaisseau à proprement parlé. Généralement, c'était Ethan qui préparait la collation de l'après midi et rejoignait le Capitaine pour une courte pause.

Le soir, ils se contentaient souvent des restes du repas de midi. C'était pour Ethan le moment redouté, il devait expliquer au Capitaine, pourquoi, à son avis, celui-ci avait choisi le livre du jour, et quel enseignement Ethan en avait tiré, évidement il devait argumenter sur le sujet. Mais le pire, c'est que le Capitaine attendait en général qu'il se soit bien enferré, pour démolir toute son argumentation…

Au début, il n'osait pas lui tenir tête, et puis il avait réalisé que c'était ce que cherchait le Capitaine. Il fallait bien sûr que son argumentation tienne la route. Ethan avait fini par y prendre goût et maintenant, ils pouvaient passer la moitié de la nuit à discuter.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Titre **: Les Enfants du Passé 08/24**

Chapitre 08 : **Johanne Johnson Directeur de Torchwood**

Personnages **: L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness et Ethan.**

Rating : PG-13

Résumé du chapitre précédent**: A la fin du XLIIIème siècle, le Docteur Ifan Harkness qui s'était rendu sur Dagobat pour identifier un corps qui aurait dû être celui de son père, découvre que les enfants victimes de trafiquants d'esclaves sont en fait des clones. **

Spoilers: **pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)**

Warnings : **Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.**

Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC**

Beta :** Black59**

…..

Ifan avait passé les trois premiers jours du voyage à étudier les dossiers des enfants par le détail. D'abord les rapports judiciaires pour connaître dans quelles circonstances les enfants avaient été trouvés et si on pouvait faire des recoupements concernant leurs propriétaires qui puissent éventuellement permettre de déterminer leur provenance. Puis, les rapports administratifs et médicaux qui témoignaient de par quoi ces pauvres mômes étaient passés.

Il avait lui même procédé aux analyses qui s'étaient toutes révélées positives : les enfants étaient tous des clones et certains des enfants qu'il avait à bord partageaient le même ADN.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Cathy que, pour les enfants, mieux valait garder cette information confidentielle aussi longtemps que possible. Il craignait que certains puissent se réfugier derrière l'excuse inacceptable que ces enfants n'étaient que des objets de consommation fabriqués et donc sans âme. La notion d'âme étant très floue et facilement ajustable au fantasme de chacun, elle était totalement étrangère au scientifique humaniste pur et dur qu'était Ifan. Pour lui, ces enfants étaient des victimes innocentes et vulnérables qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix.

Ce jour là, Cathy et son staff avaient organisé un match de foot entre les enfants et l'avait invité à y assister. Ifan la soupçonnait de vouloir lui montrer les progrès qu'ils avaient faits. Le spectacle était fascinant, à la limite du cauchemar... : 264 enfants étaient sagement assis, regardant avec beaucoup de concentration le match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. De temps en temps, certains se mettaient à scander "aller les verts" ou "aller les rouges" et étaient immédiatement suivis par le reste du troupeau. Il n'y avait là rien de spontané, aucune joie, aucun enthousiasme. Quant aux joueurs, ce n'était pas mieux. Jamais Ifan n'avait vu partie de foot plus fair-play et plus ennuyeuse.

Il s'était demandé s'il devait se sentir insulté, ou si Cathy était inconsciente de ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

« Avez-vous des enfants Cathy ? » Lui avait-il alors demandé. « Moi, j'en ai sept, et vingt trois petits-enfants à ce jour... » Avait-il continué, affichant un sourire que son père n'aurait certainement pas renié.

« Ils apprennent vite... Ils font des efforts... » Avait-elle plaidé, elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour leur avenir et n'avait pas confiance en lui.

« Regardez-les ! De vrais petits singes savants ! Oui… ! Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour vous satisfaire pour vous être agréable » Il était au bord de la nausée « Je suis prêt à parier qu'avec un peu de temps, ils arriveront même à vous faire croire qu'ils s'amusent vraiment » Avait-il lâché, et il l'avait laissée là pour retourner à son travail.

Ils allaient arriver à New Cardiff et il avait encore des détails à régler concernant la prise en charge des enfants par Torchwood.

…

Johanne Johnson n'avait pas décoléré depuis qu'elle avait reçu un message l'informant que le Docteur Harkness avait pris l'initiative de faire transférer 312 gosses dont 6 étaient en soins intensifs et quatorze autres nécessitaient une surveillance constante, et cela, sans même l'avoir consultée.

Elle avait menacé de le faire arrêter s'il ne venait pas lui faire son rapport en personne dès son arrivée à Caerdydd. Il était plus que temps de remettre cet insecte à sa place, avait-elle pesté.

Mais le docteur Harkness avait fait dire, à la Directrice de Torchwood qu'il serait ravi de lui faire son rapport devant un souper fin et une coupe de champagne, dès qu'il se serait assuré que tous les enfants et sa nouvelle équipe seraient décemment installés. Il avait fait délivrer le message accompagné d'une boîte de bonbons et d'un rapport d'autopsie par un jeune assistant très intimidé et franchement embarrassé.

Johanne avait alors pris connaissance du rapport le plus dément que sa carrière l'ait amenée à lire, et cela calma partiellement sa colère, mais ça n'arrangea pas son impatience. La victime était un clone du Capitaine, comme si l'original ne suffisait pas. Dieu merci, celui-là était mort et bien mort. Pauvre môme...

Johanne avait fait connaissance du Capitaine lors du premier Sommet des Grandes Colonies Intergalactiques qui s'était tenu après la fin de la guerre. Elle était alors Lord-Amiral de la flotte de New Britania. Elle avait gagné ses galons durant cette guerre qui avait opposé les Kr'ttt à la moitié du reste de l'univers. Mais c'était en tant que ministre de la défense de New Britania qu'elle siégeait et, comme beaucoup d'autres anciens combattants, elle souhaitait que le conseil dote Torchwood d'une force armée digne de ce nom.

Vu le contexte, ça n'aurait dû être qu'une formalité, l'ensemble des Colonies et autres systèmes politiques autochtones se remettaient tout juste de la guerre, on était en pleine reconstruction et le traumatisme était encore chaud. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention tonitruante de ce fichu Capitaine.

Il avait débarqué en plein conseil, flanqué de son fils, et avait fait son show. En moins de deux heures, il avait retourné plus de 360 vieux routards de la politique comme de simples gogos, et 425 autres étaient prêts à le suivre. Pour lui, Torchwood perdrait toute crédibilité auprès des planètes et colonies vulnérables si elle possédait une force suffisante pour imposer son point de vue. Torchwood devait rester l'organisation médiatrice qu'elle était devenue sous l'égide de Gwen Cooper-Williams.

Hors d'elle, Johanne avait profité d'une levée de séance pour faire des recherches sur ce type qui agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait et se pavanait en compagnie d'un bâtard d'insecte. (Bâtard d'insecte qu'elle avait fini par épouser et qui lui avait fait cinq enfants...)

Le Capitaine semblait n'être qu'une légende, du vent, de l'esbroufe. Non seulement, il n'avait aucune accréditation, mais il n'avait, semblait-il, aucune existence légale. Son intervention avait tout d'un énorme coup de bluff. Ce type avait un compte à régler avec Torchwood et, pour satisfaire une vengeance personnelle, il mettait en péril l'avenir de la race humaine. C'est tout au moins ce qu'elle en avait conclu à l'époque.

Elle avait bataillé ferme pendant trois jours. Elle lui avait tenu tête devant une assemblée qui avait assisté, médusée, à une joute oratoire que l'on citait aujourd'hui encore en exemple dans les écoles supérieures de sciences politiques. Le Capitaine avait emporté la manche, elle avait emporté le fils.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'on lui avait confiée la direction de Torchwood, elle avait découvert à quel point l'histoire du Capitaine et celle de Torchwood étaient intimement liées, même son fils n'en savait rien à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas été plus surprise que ça si on lui apprenait tout à coup que c'était à lui qu'elle devait cette place, ou tout au moins que son avis ait jouer un rôle.

…..

La curiosité avait poussé Johanne jusqu'à la morgue, elle voulait le voir. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de savoir pourquoi, mais il le fallait. Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était affligeant : ce n'était plus un enfant, mais ce n'était pas encore un homme. Il faisait penser à un pantin désarticulé, la moitié de son visage était défoncée, mais, sur la partie restante, on reconnaissait bien les traits du Capitaine, sa forte mâchoire, sa pommette.

Son dernier propriétaire avait été un Kr'ttt, un diplomate, bref, le salaud qui avait fait ça, allait s'en sortir avec des remontrances dans le meilleur des cas.

Des souvenirs, plus personnels remontant à la guerre, étaient venus l'assaillir, elle les avait repoussés. La victime, ici et maintenant, c'était cet enfant dont la vie n'avait du être qu'un enfer. Si Ifan avait vu juste, il avait été fabriqué comme un vulgaire jouet et jeter après avoir été cassé. L'idée était révoltante entre toutes.

….

Le chauffeur avait arrêté le véhicule devant une luxueuse résidence, un large panneau qui annonçait «Résidence Gwen Cooper Williams – Torchwood Institute ». La Directrice de Torchwood avait rendez-vous avec son amant, et ex-mari, pour une soirée de travail, et plus si affinités. Ifan avait un loft avec terrasse, tout en dégradé de blanc. La seule note de couleur c'était ses yeux, parfois, Johanne se demandait pourquoi craquait-elle encore pour lui ?

Elle ne pouvait même pas blâmer ses phéromones. Elle savait trop bien qu'il prenait, très régulièrement, les inhibiteurs qui en bloquaient la production. Ifan les avaient mis au point, comme l'antidote que les Humains pouvaient prendre pour s'en protéger. Cet antidote avait joué un rôle clef dans l'issu de la guerre et, sans lui, les Kr'ttt auraient réduit l'Humanité et le reste de l'univers en esclavage.

La table était dressée, il avait cuisiné et une bouteille de champagne attendait. Il avait parlé de Sylphide, et de la façon dont le quartier français s'était reconstruit.

Elle avait attendu.

Puis, il s'était mis à parler des enfants, sa voix avait alors changé : elle était devenu froide, précise comme un bistouri, disséquant les faits, soulevant les questions, proposant des solutions. Mais, derrière la carapace glacée de l'insecte courait le sang bouillonnant du père, ce type était une caldera, la nuit serait torride…

….

De sa terrasse, Ifan regardait le soleil se lever sur Caerdydd, capitale de New Cardiff. Il s'accorderait une journée de congé, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Il passerait quand même à l'hôpital, mais juste en coup de vent. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il lui faudrait voir Kurtt, le clonage n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose. Tad lui aurait prescrit sexe et alcool et, à une certaine époque, Ifan aurait certainement acquiescé. Les images du carnaval de Madrgo, où son père l'avait entraîné pour _fêter_ son divorce, étaient revenues à sa mémoire. Cependant, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Tad aimait bien Johanne et c'était réciproque.

Il avait senti sa présence derrière lui, elle passait la nuit chez lui.

« C'est ce gamin n'est-ce pas ? Tu es conscient que la seule chose qu'il a en commun avec ton père c'est une ou deux cellules… Ce n'est pas le Capitaine, tout au plus une bouture… »

Il s'était retourné pour la fixer.

« Une bouture comment peux-tu dire ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire : c'était un être humain, vivant, pensant, souffrant… Un môme, juste un môme. » Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et s'était ressaisi. « Et le fait qu'il ait été fabriqué avec l'ADN de Tad… »

« Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas ton père » Avait-elle fait.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« C'est juste que c'est mon père que je vois enchaîné, humilié, torturé, violé… C'est mon père que j'entends gémir, supplier, pleurer… » Avait-il murmuré d'une voix cassée.

Elle s'était pressée à son coté et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Il avait tourné vers elle ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, elle s'était contentée de serrer sa main un peu plus fort. Il avait poussé un profond soupir, et repoussé une fois de plus les horribles souvenirs de son enfance.

« Il sera incinéré en fin de matinée, il ne peut plus rien nous apprendre… »

Johanne s'était débrouillée pour être là et elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout de la presqu'île, où ils avaient dispersé ensemble les cendres du malheureux petit clone du Capitaine, ensuite, ils s'étaient séparés. Ifan avait rejoint des copains, ils avaient fait les bars, puis les boîtes de nuit jusqu'au petit matin.

Johanne était retournée à son bureau, elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle ne pouvait différer. Mais avant de s'enfermer avec son visiteur, elle avait demandé à son assistante personnelle de lui trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait glaner sur les activités du Capitaine.

« Ça fait plus de dix mois qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelle, de savoir ce qu'il fabrique » Avait-elle glissé à Chan. « Et puis, voyez si on peut pas trouver un moyen d'étendre le système d'alerte ADN à la Grande Echarpe de Diamants »

« Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, mais cela risque de demander quelques entorses à certains accords passés, Madame »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, Torchwood a une dette vis-à-vis de cet homme. Dans le passé, Torchwood l'a abandonné à son sort après l'avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup… Tant que je dirigerais l'Institut, je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas… »

…..

Kurtt avait testé plus d'une cinquantaine de gamins de tous les âges, et Ifan n'aimait pas du tout ses conclusions et ce qu'elles pouvaient impliquer, même si elles confirmaient ce qu'il redoutait depuis Dagobat : Non seulement, ces enfants avaient été fabriqués, mais ils avaient été programmés durant leur incubation. On leur avait ainsi inculqués avant leur _naissance, _non seulement les connaissances qui leur seraient nécessaire, mais on les avait aussi conditionnés à une obéissance inconditionnelle.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir subi de manipulations ou d'altérations cérébrales, en tout cas, aucunes équipes parmi les chercheurs qui travaillaient sur ces cas n'avaient pu en prouver l'évidence. Peut-être serait-il possible de les déprogrammer. Ça risquait cependant de prendre beaucoup de temps et de patience.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il semblait bien que les enfants aient tous été incubés jusqu'à l'âge de 6 ans et vendus immédiatement après leurs _naissances_. Il ne fallait donc pas espérer un jour obtenir d'informations utilisables concernant leurs fabricants de la part des enfants.

Ifan était resté un long moment à les observer à travers la grande baie. Un spectateur, non averti, aurait vu là une classe modèle : une soixantaine d'enfants de 6 à 8 ans, répartis en petits groupes, se livraient à différentes activités d'éveil, sous la direction de cinq adultes.

Dans les autres écoles de la ville, les enfants de cet âge découvraient les mathématiques, apprenaient à lire, à écrire et s'exprimer correctement dans les deux langues obligatoires sur New Cardiff : le Gallois et le Commun… Ici, des adultes essayaient d'apprendre à des enfants à être des enfants.

Pour le reste, ils savaient déjà…

D'accord, ils ne parlaient pas le Gallois, mais, c'était le genre de choses qu'ils apprenaient très vite. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient un QI plutôt élevé.

Les enfants semblaient faire des progrès, où tout au moins, tout le monde essayait de s'en persuader… Par moment, il se demandait s'il était le seul à remarquer que ses enfants ne riaient que pour faire plaisir aux adultes qui les entouraient.

…

Johanne avait relu le rapport que Chan venait de lui remettre en mains propres, il y avait eu une autre alerte ADN 217, sur Castor 4. C'était un enfant qui l'avait déclenchée lors d'un contrôle sanitaire. Il avait été immédiatement confisqué à ses soi-disant parents et confié aux services sociaux locaux.

Le gamin avait huit ans… Un petit Capitaine de huit ans. L'enfant était sorti d'affaire : c'était un cas de fièvre quart de Melvin qui avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Ça et le fait que l'enfant semblait avoir du sang Kr'ttt dans une proportion infime ce qui était très surprenant.

En effet, le Capitaine avait bien du sang Kr'ttt, en-soi ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, sauf si l'on prenait en compte son grand âge, plus d'une vingtaine de siècle si on en croyait ses dire, et le fait que les Kr'ttts n'avaient commencé leur conquête de l'univers que deux siècles plus tôt et, qu'avant cela, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux. Un jour, où Johanne lui avait demandé comment c'était possible, il avait répondu qu'il était né dans un futur encore lointain, et qu'il descendait de réfugiés Kr'ttt. (_*_)

Le rapport médical faisait bien état de violences et de sévices, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment récent pour incriminer les parents qui prétendaient l'avoir adopté récemment parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Ils n'avaient cependant pu fournir aucune preuve de formalités même plus ou moins légales.

C'était cependant possible, sur les quelques trois mille cinq cents gamins que Torchwood avaient recensés, il y en avait quelques uns qui avaient été achetés par des familles en mal d'enfants. Malheureusement, ils étaient rares. Dans ces cas là, et si les parents adoptifs arrivaient à convaincre les services sociaux de leur bonne foi, les enfants avaient été laissés à leur familles d'accueils à condition que celles-ci acceptent de se plier à un suivi très strict… un suivi médical et psychologique.

Une enquête était en cours, mais il serait plus sage de prévenir Ifan. Il voudrait certainement suivre ce cas de très près. Dès que quelque chose touchait de près ou de loin à son père, Ifan devenait terriblement protecteur. Mais pour Johanne qui connaissait leur terrible histoire, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

(*) - _Voir le chapitre 5 des Archives saison 1 : Un cadeau empoisonné_.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 09/24

**Chapitre **: Moi aussi je veux jouer !

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness et Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-13

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **A bord du Vieux Faucon, Ethan commence à donner des signes de rébellion**. **

**Spoilers: **pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings : **Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta : Black59**

….

Le Capitaine se tenait bien campé sur ses deux jambes, bras croisés, il ne lâchait pas Ethan des yeux. Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'il avait ramené ce garçon à bord. Ethan s'était étoffé, et musclé. Il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et faisait maintenant montre aussi d'une certaine insolence qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Capitaine, sans compter la pointe d'humour sarcastique dont il faisait de plus en plus souvent preuve.

L'immortel s'était déplacé pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Le spectacle en valait la peine. Ethan s'entraînait avec trois des sacs de combat qui lévitaient comme trois assaillants cherchant à cerner leur proie. Il se défendait et attaquait des poings et des pieds, il avait un joli jeu de jambes, et une bonne dose d'agressivité.

_*Tu aimes bien__ te__ torturer, hein ?*_

_*Fiche-moi la paix*_

_*T'en meurs d'envie*_

_*Oui, __j'en meurs d'envie__, mais j'ai dans l'idée que si je m'embarque là dedans, je vais m'en mordre les doigts*_

_*__Oh, vraiment__ ? Voyez-vous ça !*_

_*Tu sais que tu m'agaces ?*_

Comme si le jeune homme avait deviné son trouble, il s'était mis à lui lancer des regards qui n'avaient plus rien d'innocents. Il en faudrait plus pour venir à bout des résolutions du Capitaine, mais si Ethan voulait jouer à ce jeu là avec lui, il allait lui donner une petite leçon à sa façon. Le Capitaine avait alors répondu en faisant courir un regard gourmand sur le corps du jeune homme, qui s'était ainsi laissé distraire, et s'était retrouvé face contre terre, poussé par un sac jaloux de son manque d'intérêt.

« Concentration, ce genre de distraction pourrait-te coûter la vie… » S'était moqué le Capitaine.

En sortant de la salle de Gym il était cependant repassé par sa chambre pour prendre une très longue douche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le gosse essayait de l'allumer…

Et cela devenait même de plus en plus fréquent. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas de bois. Le regard du Capitaine était descendu vers la partie de son anatomie qui n'était manifestement pas d'accord avec sa raison.

« Nope ! Pas question ! Ce gamin est hors limites »

_*Ben si tu te mets à parler à ta queue, c'est que ça devient grave à mon avis* _

_*__Dis, tu__ ne pourrais pas me lâcher un peu, ne serait ce que lorsque je me branle sous la douche ?*_

…

Lorsque le Capitaine avait finalement rejoint Ethan à la cuisine, celui-ci avait déjà mis les légumes à réhydrater, et avait entrepris de préparer la viande.

« Ça va mieux ? » Avait lancé le jeune homme sur un ton moqueur. « La douche était bonne ? »

« Un jour jeune homme, il pourrait t'arriver des trucs » Avait grogné le Capitaine en commençant à dresser la table.

« Des promesses, rien que des promesses… » S'était encore moqué Ethan.

« Nous sommes arrivé à destination » Les avait alors interrompus la voix monocorde du vaisseau.

« Il faut que je monte… tu… »

« Oui ! Je te monterais ton plateau, bien sûr… » Ethan avait poussé un soupir, ce qui le contrariait, ce n'était pas tant de préparer le repas seul, que le fait que cette destination restait inconnue et ce que cela impliquait.

Encore une fois le Capitaine descendrait seul et le laisserait dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Il avait préparé un plateau pour deux et avait entrepris de s'installer pour manger avec le Capitaine sur le pont, Le Capitaine l'avait laissé faire, se contentant d'éteindre un ou deux écrans.

« Où est-on ? » Avait-il tenté.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir » Avait répondu le Capitaine.

Il était resté un moment à ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, cherchant un indice sur les moniteurs qui l'entouraient, mais n'avait rien trouvé qui lui soit utile.

« Si je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne poserais pas la question ! » Avait-il fini par lâcher, mais il n'avait obtenu en retour qu'un sourire en coin du Capitaine. « Tu dis que je suis libre, mais je n'ai cependant pas le droit de savoir où je suis… »

« Ni toi, ni moi ne devrions être là… Il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de mes affaires, crois-moi… »

« Bien sûr ! C'est un peu facile…non ? » Ethan avait quitté le pont sans finir son repas.

Le Capitaine n'était pas descendu pour la collation, ni pour le repas du soir mais, pour une fois, Ethan ne lui avait pas monté de plateau non plus, il boudait… Chose qui ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée avant de connaître cet homme.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine, Ethan avait trouvé le Capitaine en train de se préparer dans la salle-à-vivre. Il avait déjà enfilé cette grande veste pleine de poches qu'il mettait lors de ses escapades et il était en train de répartir les différents artefacts qu'il emporterait entre ses différentes poches. Pour finir, le Capitaine s'était dirigé vers un coffre qui était verrouillé par une serrure à code ADN, d'où il avait sorti une arme, et un petit objet long qu'il appelait son tournevis…

Ethan s'était contenté de l'observer en silence… Il boudait toujours.

« Je ne serais pas absent longtemps. Quelques heures, tout au plus… » Avait dit le Capitaine. « Je veux que tu saches que, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… Il y a un système de sécurité… Quelqu'un, en qui j'ai toute confiance, viendrait te chercher. Bon cela dit, ne t'inquiètes pas : ce ne sera qu'une formalité »

« Va au diable ! » lui avait rétorqué Ethan avant de reprendre la direction de la cuisine, il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir le Capitaine disparaître. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner, puis il s'était rendu dans la salle de sport et là, il avait passé ses nerfs sur les sacs de combat…

Au cours des derniers mois, ils avaient fait douze haltes, à trois exceptions près, il ne savait pas où, ni pourquoi À chaque fois, le Capitaine s'était absenté quelques cinq ou six heures… À part une fois où il était resté dix huit heures. Il avait fait selon lui une rencontre _inattendue,_ et fort _intéressante_. Ethan en avait éprouvé encore plus de contrariété. Que le maître ne lui prête aucun intérêt, c'était une chose, mais qu'il aille courir ailleurs, c'était vexant.

Les trois autres haltes avaient été Sisma, Beta Ramdale, et la base de Sisko 4. Ce qui faisait penser à Ethan qu'ils étaient probablement sur la frange du système de Garp à la bien triste réputation. Dans ces trois ports, Ethan avait l'immense privilège d'accompagner le Capitaine et de prendre part à ses arnaques, même si Ethan n'avait jamais pu en comprendre le but.

Sur Sisma, ils avaient fait du tourisme, version Capitaine, sauf que cette fois là ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, en tous les cas pas au début. Ils avaient visité ensemble les docks en long, en large et en travers. Le Capitaine s'était montré intarissable et était incollable en matière de navire : origine, puissance moteur, puissance de feux, tonnage et équipage.

Un moment Ethan s'était demandé s'il avait décidé d'inventorier et d'identifier tous les vaisseaux présents, du plus gros au plus petit. Le Capitaine faisait beaucoup d'esbroufe entraînant Ethan d'un navire à l'autre avec force gesticulation et un enthousiasme qui avait laissé le jeune homme sans voix et qui semblait beaucoup amuser la foule des dockers.

Finalement ils s'étaient rendus dans un bar, où le Capitaine s'était, très vite, fait plein d'amis des deux sexes et même quelques uns de sexes indéterminés. À cette occasion, il avait prétendu s'appeler Han Solo et avait présenté Ethan sous le nom de Luke. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, beaucoup ri…

Ethan s'était réveillé dans un grand lit, en très charmante compagnie, et comme il n'avait aucun souvenir des dernières heures et que les deux jolies Gayates à qui le lit semblait appartenir étaient manifestement d'accord, il avait attendu _Han Solo_ dans leur bras...

Sur Beta Ramdale, ils avaient visité un camp de réfugiés, c'était nettement moins drôle. Un des félidés en charge leur avait fait faire le grand tour, en expliquant par le détail l'histoire de ses protégés : des Selses, une espèce végétale très pacifique qui avait dû fuir leur planète d'origine, chassés par des voisins belliqueux.

Monsieur Simon Templar, c'est ainsi que le Capitaine s'était présenté, avait écouté religieusement sans faire le moindre commentaire. Pour finir, le félidé avait remis au Capitaine Templar une micro fiche en échange d'un paquet que le Capitaine avait ramené d'une de ses excursions en solitaire. Puis, ils étaient repartis et Ethan n'avait jamais obtenu la moindre explication sur le comment du pourquoi.

Sur Sisko Quatre, le Capitaine était devenu l'Inspecteur Eliot Ness et Ethan son secrétaire Monsieur Winston, avait été accueillis avec égards et logés dans une grande suite. Pendant trois jours, ils avaient mené la grande vie, repas fins, alcool et filles à gogo... Ethan s'était demandé quel genre d'inspecteur pouvait bénéficier de ce genre de traitement, et n'avait pas aimé ce que ses nombreuses lectures lui avaient suggéré.

Là aussi, ils avaient eu droit au grand tour. Mais ici, l'inspecteur soulevait de temps à autres des points de détails avec un certain humour qui semblait assez déplacé.

« Oui bien sûr, il faudra que nous nous en chargions. Il n'y a pas lieux de s'inquiéter, c'est prévu, le nécessaire sera fait et votre compréhension ne sera pas oublié » lui répondait-on avec un sourire empressé.

« Mais je n'en doute pas le moins du monde » Répondait le Capitaine avec un sourire satisfait « D'autres pourraient effectivement faire preuve de moins d'indulgence. »

Mais lorsque personne ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui, parce que Monsieur Winston avait une certaine propension à faire tomber tout ce qui était en équilibre instable, le Capitaine semait d'étranges petits artéfacts magnétiques sur les relais de transmissions.

C'était plutôt drôle, peut-être était-ce dangereux, mais le problème était surtout qu'Ethan n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le Capitaine pouvait bien manigancer. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça : il était prêt à faire lui faire confiance à le suivre sans discussions dans les situations les plus abracadabrantes, et pas seulement parce qu'il était son maître.

Mais, ce qu'Ethan ne supportait pas c'était cette propension du Capitaine à le traiter comme un enfant. On ne l'avait jamais traité comme un enfant lorsqu'il en était un, alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Il avait lu le livre que le Capitaine avait laissé pour lui sur son fauteuil, puis il avait soupé, il était retourné, dans le gymnase, il était allé se coucher. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés sans nouvelles du Capitaine, la colère avait cédé à l'exaspération, puis à l'inquiétude et puis l'angoisse avait commencé à s'installer inexorablement. Ce n'était pas la peur de se voir tout seul à bord d'un vaisseau perdu dans l'espace, non, il s'inquiétait pour le Capitaine, son Capitaine.

C'est en remontant du gymnase, où il passait le plus gros de son temps, qu'il avait trouvé la veste sur une des commodes : elle était sale et elle portait des traces de sang. Celui d'Ethan n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était mis à sa recherche, d'abord à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait trouvé personne, pas plus à la cuisine, ni sur le pont, alors il était descendu à l'étage des chambres et, pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour, il avait franchi la porte de la chambre du Capitaine. Ethan s'était retrouvé face au Capitaine complètement nu et sortant de la douche...

«Tu es… blessé... ?» Avait-il bégayé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné » Avait répondu le Capitaine assez sèchement.

« Non maître, avec toute mes excuses, maître! » Avait grommelé Ethan entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons, et il était reparti se passer les nerfs sur les sacs de la salle de sport…

_*Tu es conscient qu'il était mort d'inquiétudes ?*_

_*Raison de plus*_

_*Toujours aussi sociable*_

_*Il a le sang chaud et il est loyal. Tôt ou tard, il finira par se mettre en danger, s'il s'inquiète pour moi*_

Sa blessure n'était pas très grave et demain elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Il avait eu chaud, il était mort, mais ça, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus un problème.

_*Ça a été si chaud que ça ?*_

_*J'ai bien failli me faire prendre*_

_*Évidement*_ Tashan ne comprenait pas toujours comment fonctionnait les Humains, mais il savait que ce que son père redoutait plus que tout c'était d'être fait prisonnier.

…

Ethan n'avait pas revu le Capitaine avant l'heure du repas, où il l'avait retrouvé à la cuisine. Ils avaient préparé le repas ensemble mais en prenant soin d'éviter de se regarder, ou de se parler, puis, ils avaient mangé dans un silence pesant.

« Je veux partir... » Avait fini par lâcher Ethan, sans lever le nez de son assiette, sa voix, déjà d'un naturel rauque, s'était cassée un peu plus.

« Nous ne sommes qu'à trois semaines de Castor 4, Torchwood y a une base ; De là, tu pourras prendre une navette pour Dagobat ou New Cardiff » Avait répondu le Capitaine sur le ton de la conversation.

« Parfait, alors c'est dit... » Ethan avait débarrassé son assiette avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La réaction du Capitaine n'avait pas été celle qu'il escomptait, il avait espéré le pousser à s'expliquer, à lui parler.

Ces trois semaines avaient été les plus longues qui lui avaient été donné de vivre. Ethan les avait passées la gorge nouée, il n'arrivait pas à décolérer. Il essayait d'ignorer le Capitaine, qui, lui, semblait n'avoir aucunes difficultés à le lui rendre...

La veille de leur arrivée, le Capitaine lui avait donné un grand sac pour mettre ses affaires, il n'était pas question qu'il parte comme il était arrivé, le Capitaine voulait qu'il ne manque de rien. Mais il ne descendrait pas avec lui, il téléporterait Ethan dans la base, Torchwood prendrait soin de lui...

« C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi » Avait dit le Capitaine.

Il semblait triste mais résolu. Ethan, lui, avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Ils étaient restés un moment face à face sur l'aire de téléportation au centre de la pièce-à-vivre à se regarder. Et puis, Ethan avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille de l'homme, et l'attirer à lui pour planter un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres…

Le Capitaine, quelque peu surpris, n'avait pas vraiment opposé de résistance.

Ce qui avait donné un peu plus d'assurance à Ethan. Il avait alors glissé son autre main sous la chemise du Capitaine, tandis que sa bouche repartait à l'assaut de celle du Capitaine. L'homme l'avait bien repoussé un peu, mais sans grande conviction.

La chemise du Capitaine avait cédé, ils avaient roulé par terre… Le Capitaine avait fini par capituler et n'essayait plus de résister à son désir, ses lèvres et ses mains étaient partout. Ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un l'autre frénétiquement… Ethan n'avait eu aucun mal à immobiliser le corps enfiévré et nu sous lui… Il s'était arrêté un instant pour contempler l'homme qui s'offrait à lui, le défiant de ses grands yeux bleus... Alors Ethan avait paniqué... Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il s'était relevé et, confus, il avait planté là le Capitaine, pour courir se réfugier dans ce qui avait été sa chambre, et, sous la douche, il avait tenté de reprendre ses esprits...

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que les choses puissent tourner ainsi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien prévu du tout, il avait juste suivi l'impulsion du moment... Non, il se mentait ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie, envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'aimer, de le posséder, comme ses maîtres l'avait possédé, lui Ethan, et ça lui faisait peur, ça le terrifiait.

Et il ne voulait pas partir… il ne l'avait jamais vraiment voulu...

Le Capitaine était venu le rejoindre dans la douche, ses deux bras s'était enroulés tendrement autour de sa taille, tandis que ses lèvres attaquaient avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de conviction le creux de son cou. Ethan avait alors lentement tourné la tête, cherchant les yeux de l'homme, pour découvrir ce regard espiègle qui le déstabilisait complètement.

« Viens » Avait-dit le Capitaine en l'entraînant vers le lit.

« Je... ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal » Avait protesté Ethan.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me fasses du mal » Avait répondu le Capitaine amusé, avant de le pousser sur le lit. « Laisse-moi te montrer »

Le Capitaine n'était qu'un homme, avec ses limites et ses faiblesses : Ethan avait le sang chaud, il était hargneux et agressif, il était possessif et passionné, tout ce qu'il attendait d'un partenaire homme ou femme... Alors il avait rassuré Ethan, il l'avait guidé un moment, avant de l'inviter à reprendre les commandes pour s'abandonner dans ses bras...

Ethan n'en était pas revenu et, pendant un long moment, il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux de l'homme allongé à ses cotés. Ensemble, ils avaient retrouvé progressivement leur souffle. Timidement d'abord, puis plus sûrement, leurs mains s'étaient remises à explorer l'autre avec plus de douceur, plus de patience et de tendresse… Puis, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes à elles, goûtant, pinçant, caressant chaque centimètre de peau...

Ethan s'était alors dit, qu'il voulait bien passer le reste de sa vie à vénérer cet homme...

_*Eh bien, voilà, qui est beaucoup mieux, peut-être que maintenant, tu retrouveras ta capacité à réfléchir*_

_*Alors là, tu te fais des idées*_

_*__Ben, au moins entre deux parties__ de saute-mouton, non ?*_

_*Moui, tu pourrais pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis*_

_*Pourquoi ça ?*_

_*Parce que j'aimerais bien, de temps en temps, pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air sans me dire que tu es là à te rincer l'œil*_

_*J'ai pas d'yeux*_

_*Sic*_

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 10/24

**Chapitre **: Lorsque tombe le masque

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness et Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-13

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **A bord du Vieux Faucon, Ethan et le Capitaine sont devenus amantssous le regard amusé de Tashan.

**Spoilers: **pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings : **Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta : Black59**

…

A Caerdydd.

Chan, l'assistante de Johanne avait un don tout spécial pour se faufiler au milieu d'une réception, et retrouver sa patronne quelque soit la densité de la foule. Georges, l'imposant garde du corps de la directrice de Torchwood, y était certainement pour beaucoup. Il dépassait tout le monde d'une tête, Humains et non-humains...

« Vous avez un message, Madame » Avait-elle soufflé à l'intéressée.

« Oui » Avait répondu Johanne distraitement. Mais quand la suite n'était pas venue, elle s'était tourné vers sa fidèle collaboratrice, le sourcil levé.

« Oui, Madame » S'était contentée d'ajouter Chan avec un petit sourire complice.

La directrice avait fini son verre, et pris congé du gouverneur ainsi que du Lord Maire... et elle s'était empressée de rejoindre Chan avec Georges sur les talons...

« Des nouvelles du Capitaine ? » Avait-il demandé.

D'un regard noir, elle lui avait intimé de se taire...

….

_A bord du Vieux Faucon._

Ils avaient passé la plus grosse partie des semaines qui avaient suivies à essayer tous les endroits plus ou moins confortables du vaisseau, perdant parfois toutes notions du temps... Ethan avait cependant gardé sa chambre, mais était désormais le bienvenu dans celle du Capitaine.

Pour le reste, c'était le statut quo, le Capitaine continuait à entraîner son jeune compagnon dans de petites arnaques dont le but n'était pas clair, et refusait toujours qu'il l'accompagne dans les expéditions plus sérieuses. Ethan trouvait cela frustrant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le Capitaine ne voulait rien savoir, éludant toutes les questions qu'Ethan pouvait poser.

De toute façon, comme le Capitaine avait un don particulier pour le distraire de ses accès de mauvaise humeur et de toutes les résolutions qu'Ethan aurait pu prendre contre cet état de fait…

Bref, le Capitaine était un homme des plus déconcertants…

Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa dernière escapade, le Capitaine passait de longues heures sur le pont et il n'y avait pas moyen de l'en distraire; En revanche, il était de très bonne humeur, et prenait toutes les tentatives d'Ethan avec humour. Et ils finissaient généralement dans un lit. Mais en fait, ce diable d'homme ne dormait jamais.

Il lui arrivait bien de s'assoupir une heure ou deux après l'amour, mais immanquablement, Ethan se réveillait seul. Seul, comme ce matin, il avait d'ailleurs dormi seul. Il ne l'était cependant plus. C'était la présence du Capitaine qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il se déshabillait…

Ethan avait gardé le nez dans son oreiller prétendant dormir. Il avait senti le lit ployer sous son poids, lorsqu'il s'était installé à coté de lui. Il avait continué de faire le mort. Des dents avaient pincé tendrement sa fesse gauche. Il s'était contenté de grogner mollement. La bouche avait tracé un chemin de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Puis, après avoir repoussé de côté les grandes mèches bouclées d'Ethan, le Capitaine avait attaqué cette même nuque avec beaucoup d'application.

« Beta Gemma » lui avait murmuré le Capitaine dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Beta Gemma ? »

« Notre prochaine destination ! »

« Aurais-tu l'intention de me revendre ? » Avait plaisanté le jeune homme.

« Qui sait ? Je devrais pouvoir tirer de toi un bon bénéfice » Avait continué le Capitaine.

« Tu fais un drôle d'escroc : tu m'as payé dix fois trop cher ! » Avait renchéri Ethan.

La réponse du Capitaine s'était perdue dans un grognement…

…

Ils étaient arrivés sur Beta Gemma en fin d'après midi. Ils s'étaient rendus immédiatement au _ Tareffs bleu,_ où le Capitaine l'avait présenté à ses amis Lotha et Khann, des Taxans… Ceux qu'il avait dessinés dans son journal.

Ici le Capitaine semblait comme chez lui, et d'ailleurs c'était sous son nom que le Capitaine l'avait présenté pour une fois. On leurs avait servis à boire et le Capitaine avait commencé à raconter des histoires pour la plupart insensées mais toujours drôles… Puis on leurs avait servis un repas et le Capitaine avait repris de plus belle, encouragé par les clients toujours plus nombreux…

Ils avaient fini la nuit dans le lit de leurs hôtes… Où il s'était réveillé seul… !

Le Capitaine était descendu plus tôt et buvait un kafé au comptoir. Il était seul, ses hôtes s'activaient déjà à la cuisine. L'auberge n'ouvrirait que pour le repas de la mi-journée, mais lui et Ethan seraient déjà repartis. Il avait jeté à la boisson un regard suspicieux, ce truc n'avait vraiment rien d'un café…

Il avait poussé un grand soupir, et fermé les yeux. Sous ses paupières les contours très vagues d'une place s'étaient dessinés. Le ciel la surplombant était gris. Le froid et l'humidité s'étaient rappelés à lui. Les cris des mouettes étaient venus chanter dans sa mémoire et puis… un ptéranodon avait surgi du passé…

Il avait secoué la tête, repoussé la vision et rouvert les yeux.

Une autre vision s'offrait alors à lui : le jeune homme qui descendait les escaliers ressemblait à une apparition d'un autre temps, avec sa petite moustache, son bouc et ses grands cheveux bouclés. Ethan lui rappelait les romantiques qui fréquentaient les pubs londoniens à la fin du XIX siècle, sauf que ces types étaient bien trop souvent rongés par la syphilis ou la tuberculose, quand ce n'était pas par les deux. Ils ne faisaient généralement pas de vieux os.

Ethan, lui était un Humain de seconde génération, en bonne santé et en pleine forme. Il pouvait espérer vivre trois bons siècles, bon… à condition de ne pas rester avec lui. Il ne portait pas vraiment chance à ses compagnons.

Le Capitaine avait décidé d'initier Ethan aux joies du shoping, de_ la chine. _Tout deux déambulaient sans but précis au milieu des étals, le Capitaine était de joyeuse humeur, comme Ethan l'avait rarement vu. Cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu, dans les yeux de son compagnon, cette ombre qui lui faisait autre fois si peur...

Des esclaves, enchaînés deux par deux, menés par un Carionite étaient passés tout près d'eux, le Capitaine n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient pris soin d'éviter la Grande Place des Echanges Libre, et cela n'avait pas vraiment échappé à Ethan... .

Il les avait regardés s'éloigner, le cœur serré...

La main du Capitaine avait pris la sienne, il s'était glissé tout contre lui et avait murmuré dans son cou...

« Viens, ça ne sert à rien de te rendre malade... Ça ne les aidera pas... Et tu as eu plus que ta part »

«Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça peut me faire... » Avait répondu Ethan.

Il se sentait impuissant, inutile. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie et il aurait voulu... qu'eux aussi connaissent cela.

« C'est facile pour toi... » Avait ajouté Ethan d'une voix qui se cassait...

« Ne crois pas ça » Avait répondu le Capitaine « Je sais ce que c'est... »

Ethan c'était retourné brutalement pour lui faire face.

« Être un esclave ? Toi ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? Je ne crois pas, non ! Et cela même si tu crois vraiment le savoir... »

S'était sorti du fond du cœur. Non pas qu'il en ait voulu au Capitaine d'être un homme libre, mais à ses yeux, aucun homme ne jouissait d'autant de liberté que ce vieux pirate comme l'avait appelé le toubib de Torchwood.

« Crois-le ou pas, j'ai été esclave » Avait répondu le Capitaine contre toute attente et avec un aplomb qui avait presque fait douter Ethan.

« Tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas un centimètre de ta peau que je ne connais pas par cœur. Une peau d'un nouveau né, certainement pas celle d'un esclave ! » Outragé, il l'avait planté là...

Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de marcher. Qu'il raconte des histoires à tout le monde, c'était plutôt drôle… Mais ça, ça ne l'était pas ! Comment pouvait-il oser... ?

Ethan avait marché jusqu'au fleuve et il était resté là, à fixer l'horizon.

Le Capitaine, qui ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue, lui avait laissé d'abord un peu d'espace, puis il était finalement venu le rejoindre.

« Il faut qu'on reparte : prochaine étape New Cardiff... » Avait-il dit avec un sourire espiègle. « Tu vas adorer »

« Et eux...? » Avait murmuré Ethan...

« Jour après jour, l'empire de la Canda'al s'effrite un peu plus, et sans le savoir tu y as apporté ta contribution » Avait dit le Capitaine.

Ethan aurait voulu le croire.

….

Le Vieux Faucon était en orbite autour de New Cardiff depuis plusieurs heures, et le Capitaine était resté longtemps à observer les allées et venues : il avait quelque chose d'un gros félin guettant sa proie... Ethan avait un moment cherché à donner un sens au ballet incessant qui semblait passionner son compagnon, puis avait renoncé. Comme d'habitude, il ne disposait pas du moindre indice. Il n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui les avaient conduits ici.

À une époque, il se serait inquiété de voir le Capitaine préparer une expédition pour un des principaux fiefs de Torchwood, mais aujourd'hui, il était surtout intrigué...

Finalement, le Capitaine avait quitté le pont et était descendu le rejoindre dans la pièce-à-vivre. Il avait été ouvrir la grande armoire où étaient rangées les sahariennes de peau qu'ils réservaient aux sorties. Il en avait tendu une à Ethan, mais pour lui, il avait sorti un grand manteau comme celui que portait le Dr Harkness... Il l'avait enfilé par dessus la chemise bleue qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et avait enfilé ce matin là.

Ils s'étaient matérialisés devant un immense immeuble d'acier noir et de verre bleuté. Au dessus de l'entrée était gravé en dépoli les mots : Torchwood Institut. Il y avait quatre plantons qui semblaient garder l'entrée, mais ils n'étaient probablement là que pour le décorum. La véritable garde était en fait constituée d'essaims de disques de surveillances manifestement armés. De tasers, s'était pris à espérer Ethan, pas très rassuré.

Une dizaine d'entre eux, attirés par leur soudaine intrusion dans la limite de la zone sous leur surveillance, volaient vers eux. Le Capitaine les avait accueillis avec un petit geste discret. Puis, il avait forcé le passage avec nonchalance et détermination, entraînant Ethan avec lui...

Un des plantons leurs avait indiqués d'un geste large la porte. Une porte de dix mètres de large qu'ils avaient vraiment peu de chance de rater. Lui et ses collègues leurs avaient emboîtés le pas. Le Capitaine ne s'en était nullement alarmé et s'était dirigé directement vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait au fond du grand hall.

Lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes, le Capitaine l'avait gentiment entraîné jusqu'au centre. Les quatre gardes les avaient suivis, se positionnant aux quatre angles. C'est l'un d'eux qui avait annoncé : « Étage 17 !»

Le Capitaine, qui depuis leur arrivée les ignorait complètement, n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il pouvait sembler être distrait, mais Ethan savait désormais, pour l'avoir déjà suivi sur le terrain, que c'était tout le contraire : sa concentration était au maximum...

Sa gorge s'était serrée un peu. Que faisaient-ils là, et à quoi jouait le Capitaine ?

Les doigts de son compagnon étaient venus effleurer discrètement le dos de sa main, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Mais dans la paroi, le reflet du visage du Capitaine restait indéchiffrable...

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'était immobilisé, le Capitaine avait brusquement baissé la tête, pour la relever, revêtu d'un grand sourire diabolique !

Les gardes leurs avaient cédés le passage. Le Capitaine avait déboulé comme un chien fou au milieu d'un hall, où d'autres gardes et une pléiade de secrétaires, assistants, et autre personnels tuaient le temps en discutant et en buvant des boissons chaudes.

« Salut Fred, toujours pas viré ? Chan ! Ma belle! Dis-moi que le patron n'est pas là... et je t'enlève... je connais un joli placard au troisième qui pourrait nous en raconter de pas triste... » Avait lancé le Capitaine à la cantonade semant doute et confusion.

Avant que qui que soit n'ait réagi, il avait franchi la porte de la salle de réunion. Cette fois-ci, les gardes ne les avaient pas suivis, ils s'étaient contentés de neutraliser ceux qui auraient pu vouloir interférer. Seule Chan les accompagnait, papillonnant autour du Capitaine comme s'y elle prétendait s'interposer entre lui et sa patronne...

Il y avait là, douze hauts dignitaires manifestement autant surpris qu'outrés par l'intrusion soudaine. Une grande femme rousse, à la peau chocolat parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, s'était levée avec beaucoup de dignité :

« Capitaine? »

Il lui avait décoché un grand sourire charmeur.

« Johanne ! Ma chère permettez-moi de vous présenter Ethan ! » Avait lancé le Capitaine. Puis il s'était retourné vers lui. « Ethan, salue Madame le lord-amiral Johanne Johnson directrice de Torchwood »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Ethan » L'avait salué à sa grande surprise Madame le lord-amiral Johanne Johnson.

Le Capitaine avait repris les présentations :

« Général Constant, retiré des forces armées, mais conseiller en logistique de la Guilde Rouge… Katiq Melk, dit le Commodore, armateur : il possède une flotte de 107 paquebots de classe intergalactique qui sillonnent tout l'espace connu... Ça c'est pour la façade, car ce qui lui rapporte vraiment, c'est son armada de croiseurs pirates, dont 54 de classe A... »

Le Fejden, offensé par les propos du Capitaine, s'était levé.

« C'est de la pure calomnie ! De la diffamation ! Directeur, je vous prends à témoin… » Avait-il tenté de protester.

Ce pendant, le général Constant, plus malin tentait une sortie discrète. Georges, qui pouvait parfois être un peu lourd, mais connaissait son job, s'était interposé entre le héros déchu et la sortie...

« Je suis effectivement témoin… Capitaine, je vous en prie vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin... » L'avait encouragé Madame le directeur.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai la liste complète des navires impliqués dans les pillages avec tous ces sordides détails comptables... » Avait ajouté le Capitaine en sortant une micro carte de sa poche.

« Nous avons aussi un véritable Vice-Prince, son altesse Kodal'mal qui, pour assouvir sa faim de chair fraîche, n'hésite pas à faciliter le transport de la marchandise en utilisant la valise diplomatique. » Avait enchaîné le Capitaine, comme s'il continuait d'aimables présentations

« Tss tss, papa ne va pas être content, pas content du tout personnellement, je choisirais d'affronter les foudres de la Proclamation de l'Ombre. Ils ont l'avantage d'être rapide et efficace, parce que _mort par ébouillantage_ c'est franchement pas terrible, et je parle en connaisseur » Avait-il plaisanté.

Le Vice-Prince n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier, vu la grimace dédaigneuse qu'il avait adressé au Capitaine.

« Oh et la superbe Lady Ssslssal, que je dois remercier au passage. Grâce à elle, je connais tout les moyens de contourner les règlements douaniers » S'était moqueusement excusé le Capitaine.

« Sale petite pute » Lui avait lancé l'intéressée, avant d'ajouter : « Tu le paieras ! »

« Tss tss... Quel vilain langage pour une lady...» L'avait-il grondée avant de continuer : « Et bien sûr, nous avons le trésorier-payeur, à savoir le très besogneux lieutenant Samuel Blake… et notre nettoyeur en titre, ce cher conseiller Kankthu... Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, je suis très dur à éliminer. D'autres ont essayé avant vous, croyez-moi... » Avait-il ajouté avant de se retourner vers Johanne.

« Et bien évidement, notre très chère directrice a, non-seulement en main toutes les preuves nécessaires pour étayer mes _calomnies_, mais à l'heure qu'il est, Torchwood, en coopération avec la Proclamation de l'Ombre, est en train de procéder à la fermeture définitive de votre petit commerce » Il s'était alors ravisé et avait ajouté : « Madame la directrice, à vous l'honneur... »

« Messieurs, faites votre travail !» Avait alors ordonné Madame la directrice aux quatre gardes qui les avaient rejoints entre temps, accompagnés d'une douzaine de policiers...

« Général Constant, Commodore Katiq, Vice-Prince Kodal'mal, conseiller Kankthu, lady Ssslssal, lieutenant Blake, Messieurs, Madame, en vertu des pouvoirs qui m'ont été confiés par la Confédération des Colonies Humaines, de l'Union Intergalactique de la Grande Echarpe de Diamant, de la Proclamation de l'Ombre... vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour enlèvement, séquestration, déportation, et commerce d'êtres vivants... »

Tandis que les gardes neutralisaient les deux Humains, le Fejden et les trois Carionites concernés... Le Capitaine remettait une seconde micro carte à la directrice. Elle l'avait immédiatement insérée dans un lecteur. Différentes informations s'étaient alors affichées sur l'écran géant devant les yeux du reste de l'état major.

« Messieurs, Mesdames, il semblerait que nous ayons du travail. Merci Capitaine »

« Le plaisir est pour moi Directeur, Messieurs, Mesdames, amusez-vous bien » Les avait salués le Capitaine et il avait entraîné Ethan vers la sortie.

Chan s'était empressée de les suivre. Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur s'était refermée, le Capitaine l'avait interrogée du regard.

« Madame la directrice vous conseille d'aller voir votre fils » Avait fait la jeune femme.

« C'était bien mon intention... » Avait répondu le Capitaine, intrigué par cette intrusion dans sa vie privé.

…

Ils avaient quitté l'immeuble et le Capitaine marchait maintenant vers une nouvelle destination d'un pas déterminé.

« Tu... tu travailles pour Torchwood...? » Avait demandé Ethan abasourdi.

« Non ! Je travaille pour moi... Et pour moi seul. Mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien faire participer les autres... » Avait dit le Capitaine s'arrêtant brutalement pour lui dire ça. Puis il avait repris son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver… ? » Avait demandé Ethan qui tentait de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Le Capitaine s'était à nouveau arrêté et avait tourné vers lui un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Les esclaves, qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver… ? » Avait précisé Ethan.

« Ils seront pris en charge… Le social ce n'est pas vraiment ma partie, en fait c'est plutôt celle de Chan… »

Et le capitaine avait repris sa course.

« Chan… c'était quoi ce truc avec… Chan ? »

« Le placard du troisième ? Si tu veux, je te ferais visiter… »

« Ton fils… Tu as un fils...? » Avait rectifié Ethan.

« Ben, oui ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas une tête à avoir un fils... »

Ethan avait repensé à la chambre d'enfant... et s'était contenté de rejoindre son compagnon.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 11/24

Fandom : Torchwood/Doctor Whio

**Chapitre **: Caerdydd capitale de New Cardiff

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness, ses fils : l'insupportable Tashan et le Docteur Ifan Harkness, ses petits fils : Sofian et Ryan et son jeune amant Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-13

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **Cette escale sur New Cardiff a débuté pour Ethan par un flot de révélation concernant les _activités suspectes_ de son _pirate préféré_, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui l'attend dans ce chapitre.

**Spoilers: **pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings : **Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta : Black59**

Caerdydd n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le Cardiff où il avait vécu plus d'un siècle. Si c'était également un port, sa mer ressemblait plus à la Méditerranée qu'à la mer d'Irlande, de même que le climat. Pour finir Caerdydd abritait 5 millions d'âmes, dont près des trois quart descendaient directement des colons Gallois qui avaient fondé la ville. Contrairement à Dagobat, New Cardiff n'était pas urbanisée sur toute sa surface habitable, elle avait gardé de grandes étendues sauvages parsemées de grandes agglomérations autour desquelles les campagnes, parsemées d'adorables petits bourgs, s'organisaient.

New Cardiff était couverte aux deux tiers par des mers et des océans. C'était une planète riche et verdoyante.

Sur un ciel légèrement rosé Caerdydd, sa capitale, se découpait fièrement. À part quelques immeubles administratifs qui pouvaient être démesurés, la plupart étaient de tailles raisonnables avec une architecture étudiée et ambitieuse. L'acier noir ou gris était utilisé dans toute sa gloire conjugué avec du verre de couleur. Comme sur Dagobat, les transports en commun faisaient la loi, mais si les trams et les taxis se partageaient les rues au niveau du sol, 20 mètres plus haut, circulait le métro aérien.

Toutes les informations étaient rédigées en Commun et en Gallois, les deux langues officielles et obligatoires : Il avait du se mettre au gallois plusieurs siècles après avoir quitté la Terre, un comble !

Et, dire qu'à une certaine époque, Ianto se moquait de lui parce qu'après plus d'un siècle à Cardiff, il était incapable d'aligner une phrase en Gallois. Lorsqu'à la fin du vingtième siècle, **l'**on avait réintroduit l'apprentissage du gallois à l'école, il s'était amusé de ceux qui prétendaient arrêter la marche du temps. S'il avait su, le Gallois parlé par plus de 38 millions de personnes, sûr que Ianto aurait aimé.

L'hôpital Universitaire de Torchwood avait toujours fait partie des plus importantes structures de la ville, mais il s'était encore agrandi de toute une aile, avait-il constaté en arrivant devant l'imposante entrée. Accédant à la grande cour intérieure, le Capitaine avait été surpris par la quantité impressionnante d'enfants qui jouaient là : il devait y en avoir plus de cinq cents !

« 643 ! » Avait précisé Ethan.

« Je les trouve bien sage, ces petits. » N'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter le Capitaine alors qu'ils longeaient tous deux la cour.

Ethan avait levé un sourcil dubitatif.

« Le Docteur Harkness, s'il vous plait ? » Avait demandait le Capitaine à un membre du personnel qu'ils avaient croisé.

« Vous le trouverez certainement dans le bâtiment sud en train de faire son tour... »

_Harkness_ : lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour venir s'installer ici avec Johanne, Ifan avait pris ce nom, parce que cela avait été son nom...

Le bâtiment sud ressemblait à une école. De grandes salles de classes se succédaient avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur les couloirs. Ces salles étaient presque toutes occupées par des enfants et des éducateurs. Avec un ratio d'un éducateur pour huit mômes... surprenant ! D'autant que comme ceux qui jouaient dans la cour, ces enfant semblaient vraiment calmes, beaucoup trop calmes pour des enfants de ces âges.

Au bout d'un couloir du deuxième étage, il avait aperçu la silhouette de son fils qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation d'une de ces classes.

« Ethan permets-moi de te présenter mon fils, le docteur Ifan Harkness »

« Ton fils... » Avait bredouillé Ethan, tandis que le père et le fils s'étreignaient.

« Ethan ? » Avait interrogé Ifan sarcastique.

« C'est une idée, ou vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » Avait demandé le Capitaine quelque peu surpris.

« Dagobat... j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes... rien de bien grave... » S'était empressé de préciser Ethan, ce qui avait fait sourire les deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu testes des sédatifs sur des gamins ou quoi ? » Avait plaisanté le Capitaine

« Terrifiant ! N'est-ce pas ? » Avait répondu Ifan, laissant son père prendre la mesure de ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux à lui restaient rivés sur Ethan.

Finalement, le Capitaine avait réitéré sa question…

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ce garçon, tu l'as pourtant acheté... pourquoi ? » Avait demandé le médecin surpris.

« C'est une bonne question ! Que je me pose souvent, non pas que j'en ai regret… Mais non ! Une impulsion... ? » Avait plaisanté le Capitaine sur un ton léger.

«Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, J'aimerais assez procéder à quelques examens sur ce jeune homme.»

Ethan avait immédiatement eu un mouvement de recul, que les deux hommes avaient simultanément noté.

« Si tu veux l'examiner, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ifan ? Ça ne te ressemble pas... » S'était étonné le Capitaine.

« Il faut qu'on parle Tad... »

« Si cela concerne Ethan, ça se fera en sa présence... » Avait répondu le Capitaine que l'attitude de son fils commençait à irriter, ça ne ressemblait pas à Ifan de se conduire de manière aussi cavalière avec qui que ce soit.

« D'accord » Avait répondu le médecin. « Tu as noté la passivité de ces gamins. Ce sont des clones... Des enfants fabriqués pour satisfaire les caprices d'adultes : des jouets vivants, des esclaves consentants.»

Ifan avait laissé à son père le temps de réaliser les différentes implications de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, tout en continuant d'observer Ethan avec attention.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Ethan vient faire là dedans ? »

« C'est l'un d'eux, probablement un prototype. »

« Qu'est-ce... comment... non... » Avait bégayé Ethan, frappé de stupeur.

…

Ifan avait invité son père et Ethan à le suivre dans son bureau. Il avait préparé une petite collation, et répondu comme il le pouvait aux interrogations des deux hommes. Il leur avait racontés comment il avait découvert que les enfants étaient des clones.

« Si, comme je le suppose, Ethan est un prototype » Avait-il commencé, puis s'était interrompu pour s'adresser directement à Ethan: « Je voudrais te faire passer quelques examens et aussi quelques tests, rien de bien méchant, rien qui soit douloureux ou même pénible... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez prouver ? Que je suis une sorte de jouet ? Je ne suis pas sûr... de vouloir savoir » Avait opposé Ethan.

« Il n'y a pas d'urgence, et ce n'est pas une obligation... » Avait voulu le rassurer le Capitaine.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une obligation et si tu veux, tu peux prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'ici nous essayons depuis des mois de _casser_ ce programme, de rendre leur liberté, leur vie à ces enfants. Tu es manifestement différent, plus autonome. Cela…»

« Ça suffit… ! Ifan, laisse-le. Laisse-lui le temps... il n'est pas stupide... » Avait coupé le Capitaine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire le trouble que les mots d'Ifan semaient dans les yeux d'Ethan.

« La plupart ne sont, non seulement pas stupide, mais dans l'ensemble plutôt bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Nous avons même quelques véritables petits génies, comme cette petite fille, la petite asiatique là-bas, près de l'arbre. » Avait commenté Ifan en se rapprochant de la grande baie vitrée de son bureau qui donnait sur la cour intérieure de l'hôpital. « Elle s'appelle Alisha, elle à deux autres alter ego : Camille, et Sylvia. Des trois, Alisha est la moins _endommagée_. Elle a eu la chance d'être confisquée très tôt. Pour Sylvia, j'ai bien peur que tout ce que nous puissions faire pour elle désormais, c'est de veiller sur elle... » Il s'était interrompu pour reprendre plus posément : « Je ne cherche pas à te mettre la pression, crois-moi, Ethan, mais il y a deux mois, nous avons découvert un autre clone de Tad. Il n'a que huit ans, et j'ai fait une demande d'adoption. Je dois aller le chercher et... je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas par où commencer... »

« Certains sont en plusieurs exemplaires... » Avait souligné le Capitaine qui, fasciné, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour.

« Oui, nous avons dénombré sept versions de toi, tous décédés sauf le petit de Castor 4, trois autres versions d'Ethan, dont un seul vivant : Cédric, neuf ans. C'est le petit garçon qui joue avec Alisha. L'autre petite fille blonde à coté, c'est Sidney, nous en avons compté 17 versions dont seulement trois en vie, elle est la plus jeune... » Avait continué le demi-sang.

Le Capitaine fixait toujours la cour. Ces enfants étaient indéniablement trop calmes, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le perturbait au plus profond de lui.

« Je reconnais certains d'entre eux. » Avait constaté Ethan. « Ce n'était certainement pas eux à proprement parlé. C'était le premier jour... » Avait-il ajouté dans un murmure.

Le père et le fils s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme pour le regarder.

« Le premier jour ? »

C'est ainsi qu'Ethan avait été amené à raconter son premier jour. Le premier jour de sa vie. Il se rappelait avoir été réveillé, qu'on les avait lavés, on leur avait donnés à manger. On leur avait aussi fait faire des exercices simples, probablement juste pour vérifier qu'ils _fonctionnaient_ correctement. Puis, on les avait fait assoir dans un long couloir, et, un par un, on les avait conduits dans la grande salle où on l'avait promené au milieu d'adultes de toutes espèces : et les enchères avaient commencé…

Le Fejden qui l'avait acheté l'avait payé 1 755 billets.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, il prenait conscience de tout ce qui jusqu'alors n'avait eu pour lui aucun sens. Il ne pouvait se rappeler ses parents, sa famille car il n'en avait jamais eu. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'où il venait, parce que sa vie, pour autant qu'il pouvait en déduire, avait commencé dans ce hangar clos. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de comment il avait appris ce qu'il savait parce que cela lui avait était inculqué avant sa naissance. Il était né esclave et jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine n'arrive à le convaincre du contraire, cela lui avait toujours paru normal. Cela l'avait terrifié.

Il avait toujours était fier de ses petites rébellions qu'étaient les mensonges par omissions, ou les secrets qu'il avait réussi à garder pour lui. Mais en y repensant, en comparant avec ses lectures, il trouvait ses petites victoires bien dérisoires. Il avait été programmé pour obéir, pour servir, pour plaire à son maître en toutes circonstances, quelques soient les désirs ou fantasmes de celui-ci.

Et le Capitaine dans tout ça ? Comme pour les autres avant lui, Ethan n'avait jamais eu d'autre soucis que de lui plaire, de se conformer à ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sa gorge s'était nouée. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre le Capitaine dans le même panier. Il n'avait jamais ressenti que du dégoût, et de la défiance à l'égard de ses précédents maîtres ! Et puis le Capitaine n'était pas son maître... ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.

Ifan pensait que les enfants assimilaient leurs éducateurs à leurs nouveaux maîtres et qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les contenter. D'après lui, ils ne jouaient que pour plaire aux adultes, pas par plaisir.

Quelque part, il savait bien qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le Capitaine, mais était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait ou parce qu'il avait été programmé... ?

« Je veux le faire… je veux savoir… » Avait-il fini par dire.

….

Le Capitaine et Ethan avaient quitté l'hôpital après avoir convenu que les tests commenceraient le lendemain matin. Les deux amants quelques peu choqués par toutes ces révélations avaient décidé d'aller faire un peu de tourisme, bref de se dégourdir les jambes et de tâcher de s'éclaircir les idées. Ils avaient prévu de retrouver Ifan pour souper ensemble…

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour, Ethan avait reconnu 37 enfants. C'était étrange de se retrouver adulte au milieu d'eux, et le malaise était encore plus grand à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux était une autre version de lui-même. Qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Ceux qui étaient _nés _comme lui ce jour là ? Combien avaient survécu ? Était-il le seul ?

Le Capitaine, qui semblait aussi secoué que lui, s'était arrêté dire bonjour à la petite Alisha : l'enfant semblait le fasciner. Il y avait aussi cette autre petite fille : Sophie, elle rappelait à Ethan la jeune fille de Dagobat, avec ses yeux noirs beaucoup trop grands qui lui mangeaient le visage, et elle avait le même drôle de petit écart entre ses incisives…

Ils avaient marché sans but et en silence, perdu dans leurs pensées. Le Capitaine lui avait pris la main et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher. Il y avait dans ce geste quelque chose de possessif et désespéré qu'Ethan n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être reconnaissant, il avait désespérément besoin de sentir le Capitaine à ses côtés.

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter à une terrasse pour déguster une glace.

« Ifan, c'est vraiment ton fils ? » Avait demandé Ethan qui commençait à trouver ce silence inconfortable. Le Capitaine lui semblait anormalement préoccupé et la peur d'être rejeté commençait à s'installer dans le creux de ses entrailles

« Vraiment » Avait répondu simplement le Capitaine.

Alors Ethan avait plongé son nez dans son sorbet, il ne savait plus quoi dire… Ifan était un insectoïde, un demi-sang Kr'ttt et ce que cela impliquait ne lui était pas étranger.

« Sa mère était la reine Akstané » Avait précisé le Capitaine, comme pour confirmer ses craintes.

« Alors… Tu as vraiment été esclave… ? »

« Oui, près de 30 ans… Je cicatrise très vite et très bien… »

Et le silence était retombé…

Dans la soirée, ils avaient retrouvé Ifan, accompagné de deux de ses fils, Sofian et Ryan. Sofian était viticulteur et de passage en ville. Ryan lui était avocat et avait évoqué les problèmes liés à l'adoption du clone du Capitaine. Mais dans l'ensemble, la soirée avait été beaucoup plus légère et autour d'un bon repas, dans un restaurant du port, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Très vite, les anecdotes incroyables, les histoires farfelues du Capitaine avaient égayé la compagnie, ils avaient tous bien ri. Ethan trouvait cependant étrange la façon qu'ils avaient tous d'adhérer aux délires du Capitaine. La pluparts de ses histoires ne tenaient pourtant pas debout.

Puis ils avaient raccompagné Ifan jusque chez lui. Ils avaient papoté encore un moment devant l'entrée. Les yeux du Capitaine s'étaient rivés sur une plaque de bronze insérée dans le mur du hall et Ethan avait du le tirer de sa rêverie.

« Résidence Gwen Cooper Williams, Torchwood Institut » Avait murmuré le Capitaine.

Ethan et Ifan avaient échangé un regard intrigué et le Capitaine avait juste haussé les épaules en réponse. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter mais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils s'étaient téléportés à bord directement depuis le hall, arrivé à bord, Ethan avait regardé son compagnon avec appréhension. La peur d'être rejeté, le sentiment d'être une sorte de monstruosité s'insinuant sournoisement dans son esprit. Comme s'il avait su lire en lui, le Capitaine l'avait attiré à luiune , et avec beaucoup de tendresse l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés un long moment comme ça, au milieu de la pièce-à-vivre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à s'écouter respirer, à se réconforter.

« Tu n'es pas un jouet et ces enfants non plus. » Avait finalement dit le Capitaine en se désengageant pour mieux réclamer sa bouche. « On va retrouver ces saligauds, et on va arrêter ça » Avait-il ajouté après un long baiser plein d'une infinie tendresse.

« Promis ? » Avait demandé Ethan.

« Promis » Avait répondu le Capitaine qui semblait vraiment aussi chamboulé que lui.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un énorme câlin » Avait fait Ethan en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'ascenseur donnant accès aux chambres.

« Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça » Avait répondu le Capitaine.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre du Capitaine, où ils avaient pris leur douche ensemble, se savonnant mutuellement avec beaucoup de douceur et d'attention. Jamais Ethan n'avait autant eu besoin de douceur, il n'était pas en porcelaine, ce n'était habituellement pas son truc. Mais, ce soir là, il en ressentait le besoin, et manifestement le Capitaine aussi. Ils avaient d'abord fait l'amour avec douceur en tendresse, avec comme une certaine timidité, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre. Et puis la passion avait surgi comme une fièvre enivrant leurs corps, leurs âmes et ils avaient refait l'amour comme des désespérés, comme si leur vies en dépendaient…

Ethan s'était assoupi dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, parce qu'il ne voulait plus douter de ce qu'il éprouvait.

A Suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 12/24

**Chapitre 12 **: Les Enfants du Passé

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness et Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-13

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **Le Capitaine est lui aussi bouleversé par les révélations de son fils mais il n'est pas trop sûr de savoir pourquoi.

**Spoilers: **pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)

**Warnings : **Mention de violence sur enfants, de viols, de torture. Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

**Beta : Black59**

…..

Le Capitaine s'était réveillé moins d'une heure après s'être assoupi. Sophie et Alisha s'étaient invitées dans son rêve, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement familier dans ces enfants, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ça le terrifiait.

_*Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as si peur de regarder la vérité en face*_ Avait soupiré Tashan.

_*Et moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, comme ça on est quitte.*_ Avait répondu le Capitaine, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Ethan en s'extirpant du lit. Après une douche rapide, il avait enfilé ses vêtements de la veille. A peine arrivé dans la pièce-à-vivre, il avait été directement récupérer le tournevis sonique.

_*Et tu vas où, sans indiscrétion ?*_

_*Vérifier quelque chose*_

_*Oh ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le moindre début d'idée*_

_*Tu m'agaces Tashan*_

_* Je trouve que tu deviens bien susceptible depuis que ce môme est à bord*_

_*Et toi particulièrement lourd*_

_*Pourquoi as-tu si peur de formuler ce qui t'inquiète ? Ça ne te ressemble pas*_

_*Parce que ça n'a aucun sens, parce que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'impressions diffuses et de souvenir confus. Rien de tangible*_

_*Mais tu vas quand même aller vérifier ?*_

_*Oui*_

_*Pourquoi ?*_

_*Pour Ethan, pour ces mômes, et parce que je veux être sûr que mes fantômes retournent dormir en paix*_

Là-dessus, le Capitaine s'était téléporté directement dans la salle des archives du cinquième sous-sol au cœur même de l'Institut. Il déclencherait certainement des alarmes mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il fallait que cela cesse, il ne pouvait laisser les visages de ces enfants venir le hanter comme autant de fantômes sans noms. Surtout maintenant que, dans son rêve, ils avaient revêtu, et contre tout bon sens, des noms qui pour lui n'avaient plus de véritable visages depuis bien longtemps.

La salle s'était réveillée dès son arrivée. Il y avait une vingtaine de terminaux, en fait un par siècle, toute la mémoire de Torchwood était stockée là. Il avait eu vite fait de trouver celui qu'il cherchait : celui du XXIe siècle. Il avait entré sa recherche avec un pincement au cœur : « 2000-2009, personnel de Torchwood 3, Cardiff » C'était ridicule, absurde. Ça n'avait aucun sens mais il fallait qu'il vérifie par lui-même. Il lui fallait remettre des visages sur ces noms. C'était une question d'équilibre. Lui qui avait tant bataillé pour oblitérer son passé était venu ici pour le réveiller.

Lorsqu'il était parti en 2010 après l'affaire des 4-5-6, il ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait voulu oublier, il s'était forcé à regarder devant jusqu'à ce que leurs noms se fondent avec ses histoires, et comme toujours, il avait gommé tout ce qui faisait mal… Ils n'étaient plus pour lui que des silhouettes aux contours imprécis : des fantômes.

Six dossiers s'étaient affichés sur l'écran mural six photos et six noms Capitaine Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones et Gwen Cooper Williams…

La douleur qui avait étreint sa poitrine avait été d'une étonnante violence devant la vérité toute nue qui s'imposait devant lui dans toute sa cruauté absurde : contre tout bon sens il avait vu juste. En ce qui concernait Toshiko et Gwen, il aurait encore pu avoir des doutes et devoir recourir à un comparatif morphologique avec les visages d'Alisha et de Sophie, mais il y avait Ianto…

…..

« Gwen Cooper Williams, alors c'est à cela qu'elle ressemblait… et c'est vous qui l'aviez recrutée… ? » Avait commenté Johanne.

Le Capitaine ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue arriver, pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour être discrète. Lorsque la sécurité avait reporté une intrusion sans effraction aux archives, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de traduction : une seule personne pouvait avoir pénétrer aussi profondément dans leur système de sécurité.

Le Capitaine était livide ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Une des fiches ouvertes focalisait toute son attention, celle de Ianto Jones, archiviste, 1983-2009, mort sur le terrain… Qu'est-ce qu'un archiviste pouvait bien faire sur le terrain ?

« C'est… Ethan… » Avait-elle bredouillé.

Il s'était retourné très lentement et l'avait dévisagée comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle avait fait un pas en arrière : un instant il lui avait presque fait peur…

« Non ! Ce n'est pas Ethan. » Avait-il répondu d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Ianto est mort… » Avait-il ajouté sa voix se cassant un peu plus. « Il est mort, il y a 2360 ans. » Avait-il précisé après avoir repris sa respiration. « Et quelqu'un fabrique des clones avec son ADN, avec leurs ADN, parce que la petite Sophie… je donnerais ma main à couper que c'est Gwen et la petite Alisha ma douce Tosh… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un croassement entrecoupée de sanglots. Il s'était mis à trembler, et ses yeux étaient retournés se poser sur l'écran.

« Ça relève de la profanation… »

Elle avait acquiescé, il avait l'air perdu, la colère et le chagrin semblaient mener un combat sans merci au tréfonds de son âme. Elle l'avait fait assoir et avait fait appeler le docteur Harkness.

…

Ifan avait ramené son père à bord sans aucun détour, il l'avait installé dans un des grands fauteuils de la pièce-à-vivre. Il n'avait pas cherché à le sortir de l'état catatonique dans lequel il était tombé, ni à réveiller Ethan qui se serait probablement affolé. Il connaissait bien son père, celui-ci n'avait besoin que de temps et de calme, il se ressaisirait comme toujours. Ifan s'était installé dans un autre fauteuil tout proche.

Il resterait là, il pouvait même dormir, il avait l'habitude, il savait qu'au moindre mouvement il se réveillerait.

C'était l'arrivée d'Ethan dans la grande pièce qui avait réveillé le médecin au petit matin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Chut » Lui avait imposé Ifan. « Allons dans la cuisine, je t'expliquerais »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi dort-il comme ça ? »

« Il a découvert l'origine de l'ADN »

« Je ne comprend pas »

« Je pense qu'inconsciemment, il vous a reconnus toi et les enfants. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il t'a acheté »

« Pourquoi inconsciemment ? Ça n'a pas de sens »

« Je ne peux rien affirmer pour les autres, mais il semblerait que toi, et Cédric bien entendu, ainsi que Sophie et Alisha ayez été conçus à partir de l'ADN d'anciens employés de Torchwood. Et quand je dis ancien, je parle de la fondation de l'Institut »

« La fondation de l'Institut ? Mais je croyais que Torchwood avait été fondé sur Terre bien avant l'exode… »

« Torchwood a été fondé au XIXème siècle sur Terre, en Grande Bretagne. Tad a dirigé durant une courte période une cellule de l'institut. Ces gens étaient sous ses ordres. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça remonte à plus de 23 siècles ? Je sais bien que ton père prétend avoir rencontré des voyageurs temporels… »

« Mon père a bien plus de 23 siècles. Pour ce qui est des voyages temporels, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, mais ce que je sais c'est que l'on retrouve des traces de mon père dans toute l'histoire de Torchwood »

« Ça n'a aucun sens, même les Kr'ttt ne vivent pas aussi longtemps »

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il y a très longtemps, il n'aime pas en parler, mais il est mort et a été ramené à la vie. Depuis, il se régénère… Ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas mourir, non… C'est juste qu'il se régénère quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'on lui fasse… et il ne vieillit pas non plus, ou du moins si lentement » Avait résumé Ifan.

« Alors, toutes ces histoires qu'il raconte… ? » Avait demandé Ethan.

« Des souvenirs, qu'il arrange un peu à sa sauce… » Avait conclu Ifan.

…

« Coffee Sir ? »

Jack avait ouvert les yeux instantanément, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve : il était dans la pièce-à-vivre et il était seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs... Ianto... Ianto était mort !

_*Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ramené sa fraise celui-là !* _

Il avait refermé les yeux, s'efforçant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade...

_*__Ça fait__ combien de temps ?*_

_*2360 ans...*_

_*On doit pas parler de la même chose*_

_*Ça fait 2360 qu'il est mort, 2360 que j'ai quitté la Terre*_

_*Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc de si exceptionnel ? Quand je vois sa copie…*_

_*Je t'interdis…Je t'interdis de les comparer. D'ailleurs, comment le pourrais-tu ?*_

_*Je te rappelle quand même que l'on parle de clones Tad, et par définition, qui dit clones __dit doubles identiques*_

_*Les être humains ne se réduisent pas à leur ADN. Ianto était unique*_

_*Tout comme Ethan est unique, par conséquent…*_

_*Parfois, je__ me demande comment cet homme, qui n'a été somme toute qu'une étoile filante dans ma vie, a pu laisser une telle empreinte dans mon âme. Même après tout ce temps, mon cœur s'emballe au moindre souvenir, tandis que ma gorge se serre et que les larmes me montent aux yeux, comme aux lendemains de sa mort.* _

Ianto était toujours resté une énigme, une somme d'occasions manquées, il avait cru avoir le temps.

Et puis il y avait la culpabilité : il avait entraîné Ianto à sa mort.

_*Je croyais que l'on avait établi depuis longtemps qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de rester à l'arrière ?*_

_*Ça ne__ change rien au fait que je l'ai entraîné dans un baroud d'honneur insensé. J'étais dépassé et je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre*_

_*L'erreur est humaine*_

_*C'est moi qui suis une erreur…*_

_*Et ça y est, on repart dans l'auto-flagellation__… T'es sûr__ qu'il aurait voulu ça ?*_

_*Non, bien sûr que non. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que je ne __l'oublie pas__*_

_*Oui mais là, ça tourne à l'obsession récurrente, tu ne trouves pas ?*_

Le Capitaine avait soupiré, il avait bien essayé... Mais quoi qu'il fasse, ce diable de Gallois restait toujours là, juste à la limite de son subconscient... Il avait juste appris à vivre avec, comme avec les autres fantômes de son passé. Juste des fantômes à la silhouette imprécise, au visage flou. Quelqu'un s'amusait à les réveiller... à les ramener dans sa vie.

_*Et Ethan dans tout ça ?*_

Ethan... Non, il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs...

_*Ethan n'est pas Ianto, il ne le sera jamais. Ça n'empêche pas que c'est quelqu'un à part entière, pas juste une copie et encore moins un jouet jetable.*_

Le Capitaine avait rejoint les deux autres dans la cuisine, il donnait l'impression d'un homme se remettant doucement d'une grosse cuite. Il avait laissé Ifan expliquer le détail des examens et des tests qu'il entendait faire passer à Ethan. Il s'était contenté de rassurer son jeune amant de sa présence et de son sourire bienveillant, puis il les avait accompagnés jusqu'à l'hôpital, après quoi il était retourné voir Johanne...

….

Dès que Ifan avaient disparu avec son père, Johanne avait rameuté ceux de ses experts qui pouvaient être utiles pour dégrossir la situation : Kurt et son équipe, ainsi que Chan et Gladys pour leur efficacité et leur discrétion.

« En ce qui concerne les clones, nous avons établi 1448 profils ADN différents. Il va nous falloir les comparer avec les cartes ADN des anciens employés de cet institut » Avait résumé Kurt, une fois que tout le monde avait répondu présent.

« Sur quelle période ? » Avait demandé la voix ensommeillée de Gladys, qui se demandait encore ce qu'ils faisaient tous réunis dans cette salle des archives qui ne voyait guère passer autant de monde dans une année complète.

« Pour le moment nous avons déterminé que ces six là sont des donneurs… »

« Mais c'est le Capitaine… » Avait balbutié Chan. « Et là, on dirait son ami ? »

« Oui » Avait répondu Johanne.

« Alors les légendes sont vraies » Avait répondu en écho un des assistants de Kurt.

« Celles concernant la longévité du Capitaine et son implication au sein de notre organisation le sont indéniablement, Docteur Wilam » Avait corrigé Johanne. « Et je vous demanderais à tous de rester discret sur le sujet »

« Pour en revenir à la question de Gladys, si on retire le Capitaine de l'équation, les cinq autres ont été recrutés au début du XXIème siècle. Je propose donc que l'on commence par là » Avait terminé Kurt.

« A-t-on vraiment besoin d'être huit pour ça ? » Avait demandé Jon qui avait déjà lancé, depuis quelques minutes, une recherche sur le terminal en question. « Il ne lui faudra pas plus de deux heures pour comparer l'intégralité des données »

« Il n'est pas dit que nous ne soyons pas obligé d'élargir les recherches. D'ailleurs, je propose qu'on les étende aux XXème et au XXIIème siècle sans attendre » Avait répondu Kurt.

« Par ailleurs, je tiens à ce que chaque cas soit étudié avec soin. Il faut que l'on arrive à déterminer des constantes, des profils, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous donner un point de départ pour comprendre comment et pourquoi ses enfants ont été conçus à partir d'ADN aussi ancien »

« Est-ce que ça peu être lié au Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

« Pour le moment il voit surtout ça comme une profanation » Avait répondu Johanne. « Au travail, les enfants »

Lorsque le Capitaine était venu les rejoindre, les murs de l'immense pièce qui pouvaient tous faire fonction d'écran étaient tapissés de fiches personnelles.

« On a identifié la totalité des originaux » Avait résumé Chan.

Tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur lui, alors qu'il faisait lentement le tour de la pièce. Nombreux étaient ceux qui lui étaient inconnus, il y avait là une belle brochette de salopards à commencer par Yvonne Altman, Margaret Whitman, Greg Forsyth mais il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient été des amis, des amants ou juste des collègues, comme Annabelle, Alex, Mike, Christel ou Tobey… Il avait eu un frisson en reconnaissant la photo de Lisa et s'était arrêté devant celle de Mickey.

« Vous l'avez connu ? »

« Mickey ? » Avait-il répété surpris par l'intérêt évident de Kurt. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il nous pose un problème » Avait répondu Jon. « Pour commencer, on a deux fiches à son nom - et on a vérifié il s'agit bien du même homme – officiellement décédé durant la bataille de Canary Wharf, il réapparait en 2011 dans les registres du personnel »

« Mickey faisait parti des disparus à ma connaissance… En quoi ça vous pose un problème»

« On a pu établir que tous les donneurs ont été recrutés avant la renaissance de Torchwood en 2011, et en dehors de Gwen Cooper William et de Mickey Smith, tous sont aussi décédés avant cette date.

« Donc si je résume tous les donneur ont appartenu à l'ancien Torchwood ? »

« Oui »

« 1448 » Avait-il répété, pourquoi 1448 ? « Il y a des membres des deux maisons, celle de Londres et celle de Cardiff… Je ne les connais pas tous, savez vous s'il y en a de la maison d'Edimbourg ou de la cellule volante ? Torchwood 4… »

Il y avait un eu moment de flottement, Jon avait re-paramétré une nouvelle recherche. Cela avait été rapide.

« Pas de Torchwood 2, pas de Torchwood 4. » Avait-il annoncé sommairement. « Qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ? »

« Après Canary Wharf, le Docteur Owen Harper a rapatrié à Cardiff l'échantillonnage ADN du personnel de Londres… »

« Vous aviez donc en votre possession des échantillons d'ADN de tout ces gens ? »

« Oui »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Torchwood a commencé à procéder à des prélèvements ADN en 1925. A l'époque ils étaient obsédés par des mutations éventuelles… »

« En 1925 ? »

« Torchwood a toujours eu une longueur ou deux d'avance sur le reste de l'Humanité en matière scientifique »

« Entre 1925 et 2010, il est passé plus de 4000 employés entre ces deux maisons… »

« Nous avons identifié 1448 profils ADN, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas plus. Seuls les enfants que nous avons pu trouver et identifier comme étant des clones ont été testés. Il est probable que beaucoup d'autre sont passés au travers de nos recherches… »

«Il est aussi possible qu'une partie des échantillons est été endommagée par l'explosion… » Avait ajouté le Capitaine.

« Quelle explosion ? »

« Celle qui a détruit mon QG. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Gwen a du reconstruire Torchwood à partir de rien ? »

« Je suppose que ce n'était pas le résultat d'un accident ? »

« Vous supposez bien. Il se pourrait que quelqu'un ait profité du chaos engendré pour s'approprier ces échantillons, après je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni comment ces échantillons ont traversé les siècles pour donner naissance à ces enfants. Je ne sais pas mais je vais trouver, ça je vous le garantis. »

Est-ce que ceux qui fabriquaient ces clones savaient qui étaient les originaux ? Ou avaient-ils juste acheté une vieille banque de gènes... ? C'était peut-être ça : juste le fruit du hasard... Une vieille banque de gènes, pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'un clone soit reconnu... et encore une fois, il avait joué le rôle du grain de sable qui enraye une mécanique bien huilée.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : les enfants du passé 13/24

**Chapitre** : questions fondamentales

**Auteur** : Takisys

**Beta** : Black59  
Personnages : Jack et mention de beaucoup d'autres  
Résumé : A la fin du 44 siècle, Jack voit le passé lui revenir sous une drôle de forme :  
Rating: PG-13 si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pas vraiment, mais des allusions à l'ensemble des deux séries (Doctor Who &Torchwood)  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Ethan avait suivi Ifan avec une certaine appréhension, regrettant presque d'avoir laissé le Capitaine s'en aller aussi facilement. En fait, à aucun moment il n'avait demandé à ce dernier de rester. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'Ethan de demander quoique ce soit, et comme la question n'avait été abordée ni par le père ni par le fils, Ethan avait fait taire son inquiétude.

On avait commencé par un check up complet avec un inventaire non exhaustif de ses différentes cicatrices, celles visibles à l'œil nu et celles plus intimes, plus secrètes ou simplement oubliées que seuls des appareils de diagnostic plus sophistiqués pouvaient révéler. Les médecins avaient pris des tas de notes en silence, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il était plutôt en bonne santé.

On lui avait ensuite fait passer des examens plus spécifiques. On avait mesuré ses ondes cérébrales, on avait cartographié son cerveau sur tout les plans : physique, chimique et d'autres trucs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. On avait mesuré ses réactions émotionnelles et physiques.

Et puis on lui avait fait passer des tests pour évaluer ses connaissances dans des domaines très variés pour ensuite enchaîner avec les évaluations psychologiques.

Il avait joué le jeu avec sincérité, même s'il voyait bien que ce n'était pas bon et que certaines réponses étaient forcément faussées par ses sentiment vis-à-vis du Capitaine. Il était manifeste que pour les médecins il ne s'agissait en fait que des effets de la programmation. Même Ifan semblait ne pas prendre en considération qu'il puisse simplement aimer le Capitaine. C'était frustrant et quelque part, terriblement humiliant.

Il en était ressorti vidé, déprimé et complètement perdu. Résultat, tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était de retrouver le Capitaine de se réfugier dans ses bras et d'oublier tout le reste. Programmation ou pas, il n'en avait plus rien à faire…

…

Ifan, avait demandé à voir le dossier de Ianto Jones, et il avait obtenu un refus. Son père avait expressément exigé que le dossier de Jones soit mis sous scellés. C'était une étrange requête qui n'avait fait qu'exciter un peu plus la curiosité du médecin. Il était donc allé voir son père qui était désormais seul dans les archives.

« Il parait que tu bloques l'accès au dossier de Ianto Jones, y a-t-il une raison particulière ? »

« Tu ne trouveras rien d'intéressant dans ce dossier »

« Ne pourrais-tu pas m'en laisser juge ? »

« Non »

« Non ? Et pour quoi non ? »

« Pour commencer parce que ce dossier est un faux monté de toutes pièces... par Ianto lui-même... À part son nom et la date de son décès, toutes les autres informations sont sujettes à caution. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire, est-ce que ce type était un traître ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« Alors où est le problème ? Et pourquoi ce dossier serait-il un faux ? »

« C'est compliqué. Disons que Ianto avait ses raisons. »

« Vous étiez proches ? » S'était alors enquis Ifan.

« Nous étions cinq, et nous étions presque en permanence sur le terrain et, la dernière année, il ne restait plus que nous trois, Ianto, Gwen et moi... Tu demandes si nous étions proche ? Nous étions une famille ! »

« En ce moment, ce qui m'intéresse : c'est Ethan et les autres gosses et de quelle manière les aider » Avait précisé Ifan.

« Tu ne trouveras pas les réponses dans le dossier de Ianto »

« J'aimerais au moins avoir accès à la partie médicale de son dossier. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça aussi c'est un tissu de mensonges ? »

« Ianto était différent, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec son ADN. Et je ne veux pas que ce que tu pourrais y découvrir vienne interférer avec ce qu'est Ethan »

« Il semblerait que, contrairement aux autres donneurs, ce Ianto était un Humain de seconde génération, est-ce que tu le savais ? »

« Oui » Avait admis le Capitaine.

« Etait-ce un voyageur temporel ? »

« Non, Ianto avait été contaminé lors d'une transfusion, c'est tout. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser consulter son dossier ? »

« Je te l'ai dit »

« Tu sais qu'Ethan est persuadé d'être amoureux de toi ? » Avait lancé Ifan à brûle pourpoint.

« Ethan est très jeune et n'a pas beaucoup de repère dans ce domaine, et je pense qu'il en est parfaitement conscient »

« Et tu bases ton raisonnement sur quoi ? »

« Entre autre sur le fait qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de sentiments et qu'il ne serait certainement pas très content de savoir ce que tu fais des confidences qu'il t'a faite dans le cadre médical… »

« Il n'en reste pas moins que les faits sont là et que ce garçon n'a aucun libre arbitre, Tad »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis et j'en suis pas si sûr »

« Il ferait n'importe quoi pour te plaire, Tad, même te défier » Avait conclu Ifan. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que nous avons pu constater, de ce qui nous a été rapporté. Tu devrais consulter certains de mes dossiers »

Le Capitaine avait décliné l'offre, Ethan avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de croire en lui et il ne voulait pas surajouter, au souvenir de Ianto, les à priori que ces nouvelles données risquaient d'induire.

…

Ifan avait enfin reçu l'accord concernant l'adoption du petit Jonathan, mais il fallait encore aller le chercher sur Castor 4.

« On devrait aller le chercher ensemble, en famille » Avait proposé le Capitaine à son fils. « Ça serait plus sympa. Ça vous donnerait l'occasion à lui comme à toi de faire connaissance dans un cadre plus chaleureux, non ? »

« Oui c'est probablement une bonne idée » Avait convenu Ifan. « D'autant qu'un Kr'ttt tous seul sur un croiseur avec un enfant Humain en bas âge… Officier de Torchwood ou pas, ça risque d'être délicat »

« Yep ! Alors c'est dit, on lève l'ancre demain aux aurores » Avait conclu le Capitaine plantant un baiser sur le front de son fils. « Ça fait un bail » Avait-il ajouté.

Après une trop longue semaine passée à Caerdydd, Ethan était content de mettre les voiles, mais il se serait bien passé de la présence d'Ifan à bord. Il comprenait bien que le Capitaine appréciait la compagnie de son fils, mais Ethan, lui, en la présence du médecin, avait toujours, et à tout instant, l'impression d'être un sujet s'étude.

« Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer » Avait voulu le rassurer le Capitaine.

« Oui, j'en doute pas » Avait soupiré Ethan « C'est juste que j'avais envie d'être un peu seul avec toi. Finalement ça me manque »

« Tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer mon clone ? »

« Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas intrigué… » Avait-il convenu. « Quel effet ça fait ? » S'était-il inquiété.

Le Capitaine avait levé des sourcils inquisiteurs au-dessus de deux grands yeux étonnés.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que lorsque tu as réalisé que les enfants et moi on était des clones de gens que tu avais connus… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Ethan. Ces gens sont morts, ils sont morts depuis des siècles et quelqu'un se sert de leur ADN pour concevoir des esclaves sans défenses. J'ai vu certain d'entre eux mourir sous mes yeux et beaucoup sont morts très jeunes et n'ont pas eu le temps d'avoir de famille… Moi, je suis vivant et bien vivant » Avait tenté d'expliquer le Capitaine.

Ethan avait essuyé avec tendresse la larme qui avait roulé sur la joue de son amant, et avait changé de sujet de conversation. Évidement ils avaient terminé sur le lit, ça n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant. Cela dit, Ethan ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que même dans leur intimité quelque chose avait changé. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer exactement de quoi il retournait mais quelque chose avait changé, et il n'aurait même pas su dire si c'était important ou pas.

« Ce Ianto, il était comment ? » Avait-il demandé avec quelque hésitation. « Est-ce que vous étiez amants ? »

Le Capitaine essayait depuis un petit moment de lui dénouer les cervicales, mais ça semblait de toute façon peine perdue. Sans répondre à la question d'Ethan, il s'était arrêté et avait posé son menton dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Il avait fait une petite moue pensive, qu'Ethan avait pu surprendre grâce au miroir – ils étaient dans la salle de bain, et sortaient de la douche – Ethan avait froncé les sourcils pour afficher son attente, alors le Capitaine avait entrepris de lancer une diversion de baisers mouillés dans cette zone très sensible... en guise de réponse.

« Donc vous étiez amants ! » En avait conclu Ethan.

Le Capitaine s'était contenté de pousser un soupir résigné.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas être jaloux d'un mort...? » Avait-il fini par dire, lorsqu'Ethan s'était dégagé pour attraper une serviette.

« Ce n'est pas une question de jalousie » Avait-il tenté de faire valoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la curiosité. Curiosité renforcée par le fait que le Capitaine ait refusé à son propre fils l'accès au dossier de son mystérieux donneur.

« Ianto a été beaucoup plus qu'un simple amant… mais, il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'interposer entre nous... de quelque manière que ce soit » Et comme pour souligner son propos, il avait fait faire demi-tour au jeune homme et avait attaqué sa bouche avec détermination tandis que ses mains s'égaraient ailleurs…

Il n'était absolument pas possible de résister bien longtemps au Capitaine lorsqu'il était aussi déterminé et d'autant plus qu'Ethan pouvait remettre ses questions à plus tard. Ils avaient une nouvelle fois roulé sur le lit, qu'il faudrait impérativement penser à changer après cette nouvelle débauche de tendresse. Parce qu'en fait c'était peut-être ça qui avait changé, ils avaient tous les deux, et pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, un énorme besoin de tendresse.

Encore que dans son cas, comme dans celui du Capitaine, le fameux Ianto semblait rester le cœur du problème.

Et comme Ethan n'était pas disposé à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement, alors que le Capitaine s'apprêtait à s'abandonner aux bras voluptueux de Morphée, il était revenu à la charge…

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler de lui ? »

_*Celui-là, quand il a une idée dans la tête*_ Avait commenté Tashan, qui dans ces moment là, allez donc savoir pourquoi, n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de tenir la chandelle._*Je suis pas sûr que tu arrives à t'en tirer avec une pirouette, si tu veux mon avis*_

_*Et je te confirme que je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante de ton avis*_ Avait répondu le Capitaine, qui avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec le jeune homme dans son lit sans, encore en plus, devoir répondre aux sarcasmes de son fils.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai reconnu en toi Ianto que je t'ai acheté, mais rien n'est moins sûr » Avait-il répondu. « Ça peut-être ça ou alors ça peut venir de tout autre chose »

« Ah oui et de quoi ? »

« Du Vortex »

« Du Vortex ? quel vortex ? »

_*Il a bon dos le Vortex, dans tous ça !*_ Avait commenté Tashan. *_T'as rien trouvé de plus consistant ? T'es en panne d'imagination, ou quoi ?*_

« Quelques fois, quand il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, je ne sais pas comment te dire mais je le sens. C'est intangible, indéfinissable, comme quelque chose qui flotterait à l'extrême limite de ma conscience… » Avait-il tenté d'expliquer. « Comme pour les enfants... Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais je savais que quelque chose sonnait faux »

_*Là je veux bien admettre que sur ce coup là, t'as fait fort, mais ça m'épaterait que le vortex y soit pour quoi que ce soit, faudrait quand même pas lui mettre__ tout sur le dos non plus*_

_*Tashan, va te faire voir* _Avait répondu le Capitaine en lançant une autre diversion sur le flan gauche de la partie adverse qui, occupée qu'elle était à trouver un sens aux explications alambiquées du Capitaine, s'était laissée surprendre.

_*Si tu continues comme ça c'est toi qui va te faire voir* _Avait commenté le fils_._

« Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que je laisserais Ianto où il est, parce qu'il n'est jamais bon de réveiller les morts. Crois-moi. Je sais ce dont je parle. Ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon sauf d'empoisonner la vie des vivants »

Ethan avait affiché une moue boudeuse en guise de désapprobation.

« Et par dessus tout, avec ces histoires de programmations je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois tenté de t'identifier à un homme mort depuis des siècles, que ce soit dans le but de me plaire ou pas. Je veux que tu sois toi, Ethan et surtout pas un pseudo Ianto, car je ne crois pas que je le supporterais.»

« Mais je dois bien lui ressembler, non ? »

« Ça fait très longtemps, Ethan. Mes souvenir sont très flous, et je ne tiens pas à les réveiller plus » Avait répondu le Capitaine dans une nouvelle attaque de tendresse qui avait enfin trouvé la réponse attendu.

« D'accord » Avait murmuré Ethan. « Tout ce que tu voudras » Avait-il ajouté sans même y réfléchir, que ce soit volontairement ou pas, Ethan avait dans l'idée que ce Ianto avait dû vraiment faire souffrir le Capitaine. Alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le consoler.

…

Ethan était resté un moment pensif à regarder son amant, le Capitaine était encore plus beau après l'amour… Machinalement, il caressait son ventre glabre…

« Tu l'as porté… Ifan… ? C'est toi qui l'as porté… ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Lui, comme ses 4 frères… » Avait répondu le Capitaine, qui avait rouvert les yeux et le dévisageait avec tendresse.

« Je te demande pardon… Quand tu as dit que tu avais été esclave je ne t'ai pas cru… » S'était-il excusé Durant la guerre qui avait opposé les Kr'ttt au reste de l'univers des millions d'humanoïdes des deux sexes avaient été, soit implantés pour les mâles, soit fécondés pour les femelles. Mais si le Capitaine avait été esclave de la Reine, la question ne se posait en fait même pas, une Reine n'aurait jamais porté un bâtard, un hybride car les Kr'ttts considéraient leur espèce comme bien au-dessus de toute les autres.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de toujours me croire sur parole » Avait répondu le Capitaine, gentiment amusé. « Et personnellement j'aime bien tes petits coups de sang… » Avait répondu le Capitaine en affichant un sourire complice. « Ton sale caractère »

« Est-ce que tu penses que cette programmation m'affecte beaucoup ? » Avait-il demandé. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle me dicte mes actes, mes choix ? »

« Tu as un excellent esprit critique, beaucoup de volonté et un sale caractère » Avait répondu le Capitaine en l'ébouriffant affectueusement. « Je peux me tromper, mais je pense qu'à ta manière tu as toujours plus ou moins lutté contre. »

Ethan s'était senti un peu plus léger, il n'était pas certain que le Capitaine fut sincère, il cherchait peut-être juste à le rassurer, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait le sentiment que ça n'était pas complètement faux, après tout, il avait réussi à survivre malgré des maîtres souvent violents et colériques, et bien souvent grâce à son bon sens qui ne devait rien à la passivité dont on les accusait lui et les enfants.

« Tu as sommeil ? » Avait-il demandé, constatant que le Capitaine cherchait à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit, comme pour y disparaître.

Le Capitaine avait soupiré, contrairement à Ethan, il n'avait pas dormi et était venu rejoindre ce dernier au petit matin comme il le faisait souvent, mais maintenant Ifan allait arriver…

« Dors un petit peu, je m'occupe d'accueillir ton fils » Avait suggéré Ethan. Le Capitaine dormait si peu que lorsqu'il en manifestait le besoin, Ethan ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'en priver. Il avait posé un baiser sur les lèvres toujours offertes et s'était levé.

« C'est gentil, t'es un ange » Avait fait la voix toute ensommeillée du Capitaine.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 14/24

**Chapitre 14 **: Mauvais Souvenirs

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness, ses fils Tashan, Maël et Ifan, ainsi qu'Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-15

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **Le Capitaine et Ethan emmènent Ifan sur Castor 4, ils ont en effet décidé d'aller ensemble chercher Jonathan, le petit clone du Capitaine.

**Warnings : Mention de violence sur adulte, de viols, de torture.** Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD, le reste est à moi.

**Beta : Black59**

Les Kr'ttts lui avaient toujours donné froid dans le dos, bien sûr les véritables Kr'ttts, les purs sangs étaient devenus plutôt rares. Leur espèce avait payé aux revers de la guerre un lourd tribut, et la démence de leur reine n'avait pas aidé. Comme chez beaucoup d'insectoïdes, les femelles étaient rares, la reine dans sa folie mégalomaniaque avait fait assassiner toutes celles qui pouvaient prétendre à être ses rivales.

Ethan s'était dépêché vers la salle à vivre où il était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Ifan se matérialiser.

« Salut ! Euh… ton père dort un peu… tu peux t'installer… je vais faire du thé… » avait-il bafouillé.

« Ok ! Pas de problème, je porte ça jusqu'à ma chambre et je te rejoins à la cuisine… »

Ifan s'était rendu jusqu'à la chambre verrouillée. La porte de celle-ci s'était ouverte pour lui. Sa vieille chambre s'était réveillée. Il avait posé son sac sur le bureau et son grand manteau sur le fauteuil. Personne n'était entré dans cette pièce depuis leur dernière escapade après son divorce. Sur le bureau trônait toujours la photo de Maël.

_Elle avait fait remonter en lui de bien douloureux souvenirs._

Ifan n'avait que huit ans quand son aîné Maël, avait atteint l'âge fatidique de quinze ans. Ils étaient respectivement les quatrième et cinquième bâtards de la reine et de son esclave Humain. Pas une position très enviable, même s'il y avait bien pire. Et justement, Maël allait devoir faire son choix devenir un esclave comme son père ou devenir un soldat. Même en étant un bâtard il restait de sang royal et pouvait prétendre à un grade d'officier de haut rang, à condition évidement de prouver sa loyauté en reniant définitivement son sang Humain.

Un jour, lui aussi devrait faire ce choix, il le savait et ça le désespérait.

Tad était roulé en boule au pied du lit de la reine où il était presque toujours enchaîné, il dormait à même le sol, secoué de temps en temps par des spasmes ou des sanglots, il ne délirait pas. Pas ce matin là… Ifan avait attendu qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Il ne le réveillait jamais, sauf s'il faisait des cauchemars, bien sûr. Au moins quand son père dormait, l'enfant, qu'il était alors, pouvait prétendre que l'homme ne souffrait pas.

Tad était arrivé près de trente ans plus tôt, avec une délégation de diplomates, ils étaient venus pour parler de paix. Elle les avait fait massacrer… tous… Mais, Tad lui n'était pas resté mort, il ne restait jamais mort bien longtemps… Alors il était devenu le jouet de la reine.

Les chaînes n'avaient qu'une utilité relative, les phéromones d'une reine étaient déjà redoutables pour les mâles de sa race, alors pour un simple Humain… Tad n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance : il était devenu sa chose. Toute volonté, toute velléité s'étaient dissoutes comme des vapeurs d'alcool.

La reine était une dévoreuse d'hommes au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle en accueillait souvent trois ou quatre dans son lit et, il n'était pas rare qu'au petit matin, les serviteurs évacuent un ou plusieurs corps. Dans ces jeux cruels et pervers, Tad jouait le rôle de l'accessoire. Un accessoire que l'on pouvait briser à loisir.

Tad avait fini par se réveiller, Ifan lui avait donné le bout de kadjou qu'il avait ramené des cuisines en cachette, ça serait son seul repas. La reine prenait un malin plaisir à le regarder souffrir, et l'affamer l'amusait. Ce n'était pour elle qu'un divertissement de plus, une façon de plus de l'humilier. Tad avait mangé silencieusement et très lentement, comme s'il dégustait un met de choix… Ensuite, il avait tendrement attiré Ifan à lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras, le câliner. Comment Tad trouvait-il encore la force d'être tendre et affectueux ? Quand il y songeait, avec le recul, le docteur Harkness ne pouvait que frissonner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon tout petit… ça ira…Je t'aime… tu le sais… n'est-ce pas ? » avait-il murmuré pour le rassurer, le réconforter.

Ifan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte, honte de ce qui se préparait. Il aurait voulu que Tad réagisse, qu'il se batte, qu'il se défende… mais comme d'habitude il subirait, il gémirait, il pleurerait mais il ne supplierait pas, en tout cas, pas pour lui… peut-être pour ses fils, mais pas pour lui, il ne suppliait jamais pour lui quoiqu'il advienne… Tad se contentait de subir et ça, ça révoltait Ifan.

Un peu plus tôt ce matin là, Ifan avait vu Maël.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire… ? Tu sais qu'elle ne sera satisfaite que lorsqu'il se tordra de douleur et ne pourra plus retenir ses cris… »

Maël détestait intrinsèquement cet endroit, même si comme Ifan, il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Mais Maël avait encore plus en horreur cette faiblesse qui lui venait de son père, cet attachement qu'il nourrissait pour son jeune frère et pour leur père, un vulgaire esclave rampant. Maël ne voulait pas devenir un esclave, il ne voulait pas ressembler à ça. Ça non, jamais !

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois… » avait-il répondu avec un mépris forcé, « si je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, tu serais mort dans son ventre, et tu ne serais pas là en train de me harceler… » Il avait repoussé Ifan avec rudesse. « Et puis on en reparlera quand ce sera ton tour… parce qu'un jour ça sera le tien, n'en doute pas une minute.»

Ifan s'était alors enfui. C'était quelque chose qu'il refusait d'envisager, il préférerait mourir. Il aurait voulu détester Maël, mais de ses frères, Maël était le seul pour lequel il avait de l'affection, le seul qui se souciait de lui et même si son aîné faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le cacher, Ifan savait que Maël aimait Tad…

Ifan savait très bien que depuis plusieurs semaines ses frères n'arrêtaient pas de harceler Maël, de se moquer de lui parce qu'il était trop _Humain_. Le fait que, quelques années plus tôt, celui-ci avait trouvé la force d'ouvrir le ventre de son père pour en sortir son frère n'était pour eux qu'un signe supplémentaire de faiblesse : il était venu au secours de son père alors que la reine aurait voulu le voir mourir avec l'enfant qu'il portait. Ifan lui devait la vie, il le savait.

Il savait aussi ce qui attendait Maël s'il renonçait ou s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre la reine de sa loyauté…et un jour ce serait son tour…

Ifan avait passé le reste de la journée à étudier avec les enfants royaux. Ils étaient dix sept, en ne comptant évidement que ceux qui, comme lui, n'avaient pas atteint l'âge de partir à l'académie militaire. Il va sans dire que la reine avait de très nombreux fils. Maël n'était pas là, et de toute façon pour lui, les cours avec le tuteur royal c'était terminé, demain il rentrerait à l'académie, ou alors il serait offert en esclavage à un officier méritant ou bien encore à un des favoris de la reine.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans la grande salle devant toute la cour.

Ils avaient passé un collier autour du cou de Tad et avaient lié ses mains dans son dos. Ils l'avaient fait agenouiller devant la reine. Puis ils avaient attaché la chaîne de son collier à un anneau dans le sol, la chaîne était trop courte pour qu'il ne puisse pas même tenir assis. On aurait dit un animal à l'abattoir, une humiliation de plus, qu'Ifan ressentait lui aussi jusqu'à la nausée. Il en était probablement de même pour Maël. Mais celui-ci s'était avancé, il n'avait pas flanché…

Ifan, lui, avait dû regarder, la reine le voulant à ses côtés. Mais Ifan ne se faisait aucune illusion, il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était là qu'une torture de plus infligée à son père et dont il était l'instrument. Alors il avait serré les dents et gardé les yeux ouverts envers et contre tout, envers et contre tous.

Lorsque tout le monde avait enfin quitté la grande salle, pour aller faire ripaille et fêter Maël, il était revenu avec un linge mouillé, et une couverture. Tad gisait toujours par terre au milieu d'une flaque de sang, les yeux ouverts, enchaîné. Il ne pouvait le libérer, il n'avait pas la clef. Il n'avait pas attendu que Tad reprenne conscience pour commencer à le nettoyer… Pour finir, il l'avait enroulé dans la couverture et s'était blotti contre lui. Il se fichait bien de ce que les gardes pourraient penser lorsque la reine les enverrait chercher Tad.

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Tad était dans l'encadrement de la porte affichant un sourire bienveillant. Il savait le traumatisme que ces événements avaient laissé au fond du cœur de son fils.

« Il me manque… » avait répondu simplement Ifan.

« À moi aussi… Ethan doit avoir préparé le petit déjeuner… tu viens ? »

« Oui, j'arrive »

Quelques jours après cette terrible soirée, Maël était venu s'assoir à coté d'Ifan qui était sorti étudier dans le jardin du palais.

« Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tad dit que je dois me réjouir que tu sois admis à l'académie et que lui en est heureux» avait répondu Ifan qui n'avait absolument pas envie de faciliter les choses à son frère.

« Tu es au courant des histoires qu'on raconte à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ? » avait commencé Maël, ignorant ostensiblement l'hostilité d'Ifan.

Ifan était resté silencieux : qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là dedans ? Et de toute façon qu'est-ce Maël pouvait bien en avoir à faire ?

« On dit qu'il aurait un vaisseau invisible quelque part en orbite… Je sais bien ce qu'en dit Tarsh : que c'est des histoires… Mais il semblerait que la clef de ce vaisseau serait un petit boîtier que Tad portait à son arrivée, attaché à son poignet… »

Ifan avait tourné vers son frère un œil circonspect : où Maël voulait-il donc en venir ?

« Ils ont été obligé de lui couper le bras pour le prendre : pas moyen de le lui retirer autrement et personne n'a jamais pu ouvrir ce boîtier »

« Et il serait devenu quoi ce vaisseau ? » Ifan connaissait ces histoires, mais Tad avait toujours nié l'existence de ce prétendu navire invisible.

« À priori toujours en orbite »

« Et personne ne l'aurait jamais trouvé ? Avec tout le trafic qu'il y a là haut ? »

« Je sais, c'est fou, mais pourquoi continuer à chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas et d'essayer de faire marcher ce truc si ce n'est que des histoires ? Je sais où est ce boîtier… C'est Kratash qui me l'a dit. Deux jours avant la cérémonie. Je suppose que c'était un piège… mais toi tu n'as que huit ans, et tu n'es pas supposé savoir. Ils ne se méfieront pas »

« Si c'est Kratash qui te l'a dit, il fera vite le rapprochement, il n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre » lui avait fait remarqué Ifan.

Ifan avait trouvé le petit boîtier où son frère lui avait indiqué. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion et se doutait qu'il ne disposait que de peu de temps avant qu'on découvre sa disparition. Comme il ne doutait pas un seul instant que si ça ne marchait pas, la reine les ferait mettre à mort lui et Maël, et que Tad resterait à jamais seul dans cet enfer.

Ifan était retourné aussi vite que possible dans la chambre de la Reine. Tad n'était pas au courant. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il avait eu trop peur que celui-ci tente de le dissuader de prendre de tels risques. Ifan avait trouvé son père roulé en boule comme à son habitude, au pied du lit de la reine. Encore une fois, il était couvert d'ecchymoses, un des favoris de la reine avait du s'amuser avec lui.

Ifan l'avait secoué pour réveiller et lui avait tendu l'objet… Tad était resté hagard, incapable de réagir. Des pas avaient résonné dans le couloir et Ifan avait senti la terreur l'envahir. C'est alors que Tad avait agrippé Ifan et ouvert le boîtier. Ils s'étaient tout deux matérialisés dans la grande pièce à vivre. Ils étaient restés là un long moment serré l'un contre l'autre tremblant, pleurant, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

« Maël ? » avait demandé Tad.

« Ils vont savoir que c'est lui qui m'a dit où le trouver »

« Ça va aller, je vais retourner le chercher »

« Non, tu ne peux pas… et tu le sais. » lui avait fait valoir Ifan.

Tad s'était relevé chancelant pour se diriger d'un pas encore hésitant vers un meuble muni d'une serrure à verrouillage ADN. Il en avait sorti une arme qu'il avait retournée contre lui. D'abord, Ifan n'avait pas compris que pour Tad la mort pouvait être une renaissance. Ici, à bord de ce vaisseau, qui n'était imprégné que de ses seules phéromones, son père s'était réveillé en homme libre. Ce n'était évidemment pas encore la grande pêche, et il avait fallu du temps à Tad pour mettre de côté _l'épisode Kr'ttt,_ comme il disait. Ifan avait déjà cependant du mal à reconnaître l'homme qui s'affairait avec calme et efficacité pour soustraire Maël à la colère d'une reine vengeresse.

Ce n'était désormais plus que du passé, des souvenirs douloureux. Même si depuis fort longtemps déjà, Maël les avait quittés, Tad, lui, était là et attendait…

Ils avaient retrouvé Ethan à la cuisine, et avaient petit-déjeuner ensemble. Le Capitaine était ensuite monté seul sur le pont pour s'occuper du voyage.

« Tu ne montes pas avec lui ? » s'était étonné Ethan.

« Le pont, c'est plutôt son jardin secret. Il n'aime pas trop le partager. Mais ça, je suppose que tu as eu l'occasion de t'en rendre compte »

La réponse d'Ifan, avait quelque peu surpris Ethan, il s'était cependant bien gardé de le laisser paraître. « D'habitude, je passe la matinée au gymnase… ça te dit… ? » avait-il proposé.

« Ça me va… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai eu une conversation sérieuse avec ces maudits sacs d'entraînement »

« Vous n'en avez pas sur New Cardiff… ? »

« À ma connaissance, ils sont uniques, en tout cas à notre échelle temporelle… » avait répondu Ifan sur le mode sibyllin que son père affectait si souvent.

Ils s'étaient entraînés chacun leur tour avec les sacs, puis avaient entamé une cession l'un contre l'autre. Ifan avait un tempérament nerveux et agressif sous son calme apparent. Cependant, il manquait manifestement d'entraînement, et Ethan s'amusait beaucoup à le mettre en difficulté.

« Y a un truc qui me chiffonne : si ton père est né au XIX siècle comment peut-il avoir du sang Kr'ttt, surtout avec une telle dilution ? » avait demandé Ethan entre deux assauts.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était né au XIXème. Mais qu'il était arrivé sur Terre au XIXème »

« Arrivé d'où ? »

« D'un très lointain futur… Un futur où les hommes maîtrisent les voyages dans le temps, Tad est un voyageur temporel qui est resté coincé dans le passé… » avait répondu Ifan.

Ethan s'était demandé si le médecin se fichait de lui et s'était retrouvé le nez sur le tatami.

« Si tu préfères rester debout, je te conseille de ne pas te laisser déconcentrer » avait ajouté malicieusement Ifan qui l'avait ainsi envoyé valser.

Ce voyage leur avait permis de mieux faire connaissance. Ifan commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père mettait en doutes ses conclusions au sujet d'Ethan : le jeune homme était facilement sarcastique, il était impétueux, curieux. De plus, lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête… il n'en démordait pas facilement. Et puis il y avait cette déconcertante mémoire… Ce qui gênait le médecin, c'était la manière dont Ethan regardait Tad : par moment, cela relevait de la pure vénération…

De son côté Ethan avait fini par s'habituer à la présence d'Ifan. Pour commencer, le médecin le mettait un peu moins mal à l'aise depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il fixait le Capitaine de la même manière et avec autant intensité. Le Capitaine disait que c'était un _truc_ d'insectoïde. Il y avait une extraordinaire complicité entre le père et le fils, Ethan en était fasciné.

Malgré cela, il y avait aussi des zones de non-accès, des silences… Ifan n'insistait pas, il ne poussait jamais son père dans ses retranchements. Au contact d'Ifan Ethan avait appris plein de choses sur son compagnon, à commencer par son immortalité et son incroyable longévité. C'était assez difficile à croire comme ça, mais d'un autre coté ça expliquait pourquoi le Capitaine sortait régulièrement des trucs qui paraissaient totalement incongrus.

De son côté, le Capitaine se disait que si les deux nouveaux comparses ne se liguaient pas contre lui, et que le _fantôme de Ianto_ voulait bien lui faire la grâce d'arrêter de le bombarder de réflexions oiseuses et de commentaires désobligeants, il arriverait peut-être à garder la tête sur les épaules quelques décennies de plus.

_*Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir ignorer la ressemblance ?*_

_*Crois-moi, si tu avais connu l'original, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire*_

_*Ça me semble mal s'accorder avec le discours que tu tiens à notre jeune ami*_

_*Je ne peux empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est tâcher de les ignorer, et de m'attacher à regarder Ethan pour ce qu'il est, pour lui-même.*_

_*Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?*_

_*Je l'ignore, mais je lui dois au moins d'essayer de toute mon âme*_

_*C'est à Ethan que tu le dois, ou à ce fichu Ianto ?*_

_*Je te jure que si jamais je mets la main sur ces faiseurs de clones… !*_

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 15/24

**Chapitre 15 **: Trois hommes et un mini capitaine

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness, son fils Ifan, ainsi qu'Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-15

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **Le voyage à bord du Vieux Faucon a permis à Ethan et Ifan de faire mieux connaissance.

**Warnings : Mention de violence sur adulte, de viols, de torture.** Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD, le reste est à moi.

**Beta : Black59**

Située à l'extrême pointe de la Grande Écharpe de Diamants, Castor 4 était une de ces colonies multi-espèces qui pullulaient dans le cadran 9. Même si elle se plaçait dans la zone d'influence de Torchwood, elle se trouvait bien trop près du système de Garp pour ne pas en subir les influences. À l'anarchie de ses voisins bien turbulents, elle opposait une rigueur qui frisait parfois l'absurde. La fantaisie n'était pas de mise et venir réclamer un enfant en débarquant d'un vaisseau non identifié et invisible guère envisageable.

Aussi avaient-ils attendu qu'un transport officiel arrive pour débarquer. Les trois hommes s'étaient matérialisés dans la base où ils avaient été accueillis par Khan Tô, un hybride en charge de l'antenne locale de Torchwood composée de vingt-deux agents. Leur plus gros travail constituait en la surveillance des allées et venues, tant des navires croisant au large que des _touristes_ en transit.

Khan Tô devait les introduire auprès de Scaulsous, l'avocat qui se chargeait, sur place, du dossier d'adoption du petit Jonathan. Ryan, le fils d'Ifan traitait le dossier depuis Caerdydd. Comme Ifan était des plus réticent à laisser circuler la moindre bribe d'information concernant l'existence d'enfants clones, il avait dû recourir à des stratagèmes limites légaux pour obtenir que l'enfant soit confié au demi-sang Kr'ttt. Afin de faire valoir le lien familial, Ryan avait fourni aux autorités de Castor 4 un échantillon ADN d'Ifan pour qu'ils puissent le comparer à celui de Jonathan. Il avait prétendu que l'enfant était le petit frère d'Ifan. Ça avait un double avantage, le lien filial direct faisait de son père un tuteur prioritaire et contrait les oppositions que les phéromones Kr'ttt d'Ifan soulèveraient. Les dites phéromones ne jouant pas du tout le même rôle entre parents proches.

En effet, contrairement à ce que beaucoup imaginaient, même si Ifan oubliait de prendre ses suppresseurs, Jonathan ne serait pas du tout en danger. Non seulement les phéromones n'agissaient que sur les pulsions sexuelles des adultes ou d'adolescents, mais Jonathan ayant été conçu avec l'ADN du Capitaine, il était naturellement immunisé comme les phéromones d'Ifan. Entre ascendants et descendants, les phéromones n'avaient aucun rôle sexuel, mais agissaient comme marqueur de reconnaissance familiale.

Scaulsous les reçut dans son cabinet et pris le temps de vérifier une dernière fois tous les documents transmis par Ryan.

— Quant est-il du couple qui prétend l'avoir adopté ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

— Ils font toujours l'objet d'une enquête. Il reste beaucoup de points à élucider. En fait, on n'a trouvé aucune trace de transaction concernant l'enfant. S'ils n'avaient pas tenté de faire croire au médecin de bord que Jonathan souffrait d'une simple grippe vénusienne alors qu'il couvait la fièvre quarte de Melvin, les autorités sanitaires n'auraient rien soupçonné. L'enfant ne leur a été retiré que dans le cadre de l'enquête intergalactique sur un trafic d'esclave. Comme des centaines d'autres petites victimes, Jonathan a un numéro de série tatoué sur son iris. C'est ce qui l'a sauvé, ça et bien sûr l'alerte ADN. À ce propos, pourquoi est-ce que Torchwood a placé une alerte sur cet enfant ?

Sans sourciller le moins du monde et avec un à plomb qui faisait honneur à son père Ifan répondit à l'avocat :

— Ce n'est pas l'enfant que recherche Torchwood, mais notre père. Il se trouve que c'est un haut dignitaire qui à disparu, il y a quelques années, alors qu'il était en déplacement privé avec sa nouvelle compagne et leur fils : Jonathan.

— je vois.

Le ton de l'avocat en disait long sur ce qu'il en déduisait. Il devait certainement penser que si l'Institut avait mis en place une alerte ADN, non seulement sur le père, mais aussi sur le fils, c'est que le premier n'avait certainement pas _disparu_ les mains vides. Mais ce n'était pas son problème…

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble à l'orphelinat auquel Jonathan avait été confié à sa sortie d'hôpital, ils y furent accueillis par la matrone, Sœur Félicité, une félidée très dévouée. Elle ne se montra pas ravie de devoir confier Jonathan à un demi-sang Kr'ttt, frère ou pas. La présence du Capitaine et d'Ifan la rassura un peu.

— C'est un enfant adorable, tellement calme, et sans malice aucune, incapable de se défendre … avez-vous des enfants, Monsieur Harkness ?

— Sept et des petits enfants aussi, répondit Ifan.

— Je voulais dire en bas âge, voyez-vous, nous avons dû l'isoler des autres enfants, ils le chahutaient, le taquinaient, et comme il ne se défendait pas… vous savez comment sont les enfants… ils peuvent être très cruels parfois.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera scolarisé dans une école qui accueille justement des enfants comme lui tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

— Je doute qu'il y ait d'autres enfants comme lui, Monsieur Harkness, je n'ai jamais vu ça…

Avec sa peur pour seule compagnie, Jonathan attendait dans sa chambre, une petite chambre toute simple avec le strict nécessaire. Son sac était fait et posé sur le lit. Il s'occupait à faire un puzzle sur une table basse… S'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser au nœud qui se formait dans le creux de son ventre. Il aimait bien l'orphelinat, les enfants étaient méchants, mais sœur Félicité était douce et gentille. Mais il devait partir. On venait le chercher.

Il leva vers les nouveaux venus des yeux pleins d'appréhension. Trois adultes, trois hommes dont un Kr'ttt. Un froid glacial envahit tout son être. Il se sentait si fragile et si vulnérable face à ces grosses brutes.

— Ce monsieur est ton frère : il va s'occuper de toi, lui murmura sœur Félicité sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton. On lui avait fait la leçon, mais on avait omis de lui préciser que son _frère _était un Kr'ttt. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très sûr de comprendre ce qu'être frère impliquait. Un tremblement incontrôlable s'insinuait en remontant de ses chevilles, il déglutit, incapable de se lever de sa chaise. Le Kr'ttt s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, ses yeux mauves le fixaient. Jonathan tenta de déglutir, mais n'y arriva pas.

— N'aies pas peur, dit le Kr'ttt.

— Ne lui dis pas ça Ifan, il a toutes les raisons d'être terrorisé. L'interrompit le plus jeune des hommes.

Jonathan essayait mais en vain de contenir le tremblement qui le secouait. Terrifié, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qui menaçaient de le subjuguer. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait obéir et rester docile, il le savait. Heureusement, la peur était si forte qu'elle le paralysait…

— Si tu lui dis ça, il va essayer de lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette peur, mais ça ne va pas l'effacer pour autant, expliqua le jeune homme.

Il écarta le Kr'ttt et prit sa place.

—Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais je peux t'assurer que personne ne te fera de mal, que tu auras à manger et à boire autant que nécessaire et que personne ne te touchera, et il y a une belle grande chambre pleine de jouets et de livres qui t'attend, une grande chambre pour toi tout seul…

Celui-là était différent. Il comprenait. Jonathan ravala ses larmes, la terreur fit place à une peur latente beaucoup plus familière.

— Mon nom est Ethan, lui c'est Ifan, il est un peu inquiétant comme tous ceux de son espèce, mais il est très gentil, tu verras. Et lui c'est le Capitaine, il a un très beau vaisseau. Ce sont tes affaires ?

Jonathan acquiesça timidement.

— Je vais les porter pour toi, dit le Capitaine. Si tu veux bien.

Jonathan acquiesça encore une fois. Sœur Félicité aussi lui demandait parfois s'il voulait bien, mais c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui demandait ça. En général, les adultes se contentaient d'ordonner, ça avait l'avantage d'être clair. Encore que quelquefois, leurs ordres pouvaient être contradictoires. Contenter un adulte était une bien lourde tâche, et Jonathan ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, alors trois…

Lorsqu'il sortir de l'orphelinat, Ethan lui demanda de lui tenir la main. Le Kr'ttt se mit de l'autre côté et le Capitaine marchait devant. Jonathan ne connaissait rien de la ville et regardait partout avec appréhension. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'adultes à son goût. Le Capitaine s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna.

— Ici ça ira, dit-il en regardant autour d'eux.

Ils avaient tourné dans une ruelle déserte. Les trois hommes ouvrirent un étrange petit boîtier caché dans un bracelet de cuir qu'ils portaient tous au poignet. Ethan s'accroupit à côté de lui.

— Tu vas voir, c'est amusant, dit-il. Accroche-toi à moi.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans une grande pièce encombrée d'une multitude de meubles et d'objets bizarres.

— Viens, on va te montrer ta chambre.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus urgent, non ? intervint le Kr'ttt.

— Si, répondit Ethan. Il s'agît de lui montrer que l'on est de parole, il n'a aucune confiance dans les adultes. C'est donc le plus important.

Jonathan se sentit fautif, sans comprendre pourquoi, mais Ethan lui sourit, d'un sourire triste qui ne faisait pas peur.

— Et il a toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas leur faire confiance, ajouta-t-il en regardant Jonathan dans les yeux, comme s'il pouvait lire au plus profond de son âme.

La chambre se trouvait à un autre étage. Elle était très grande et pleine de lits. Jonathan déglutit, pourquoi autant de lits ?

— C'est la nursery, ç'a été la chambre de mes enfants et puis celle de mes petits enfants. Elle sert encore de temps en temps lorsque l'un d'entre eux vient à bord avec ses enfants pour une petite virée, expliqua le Capitaine. Choisit le lit que tu veux.

Jonathan regarda les trois hommes tour à tour. Qu'attendaient-ils réellement de lui ? Comment devait-il choisir, selon quel critère ? Ses yeux firent une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce. Tout au fond de la chambre, il y avait deux lits superposés. Celui du haut lui fit l'effet d'un refuge bien dérisoire.

— C'est aussi celui-là que j'aurais choisi, commenta Ethan. Je vais te le préparer.

Le Capitaine ouvrit une grande armoire murale et lui passa des draps colorés, il la referma et vint aider Ethan. Jonathan attendait sans savoir quoi faire, alors le Kr'ttt vint s'accroupir devant lui.

— Comme Ethan te l'a dit c'est ta chambre pour toute la durée du voyage. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a beaucoup de jouets. Il n'est pas interdit de toucher, et encore moins de regarder. Tu peux fouiller et farfouiller, tu peux jouer avec tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce. C'est toi qui décides. Il y a aussi plein de livres, des livres qui racontent de jolies histoires. Est-ce que tu sais lire ?

Jonathan acquiesça.

— Quelles langues sais-tu lire ?

— Le Commun, le Kr'ttt, l'Anglais et le Fejden, répondit Jonathan d'une petite voix hésitante…

— C'est très bien, est-ce que tu aimes lire ?

Jonathan resta interdit. En voilà une drôle de question. Que devait-il répondre à ça. Il se tourna vers Ethan, mais celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à faire le lit même avec l'aide du Capitaine.

— Je ne sais pas répondit Jonathan d'une voix tremblante.

— Ce n'est pas grave et tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir. N'hésite pas à faire le tour, à regarder de plus près. C'est ta chambre, tu peux y aller.

Jonathan déglutit, la gorge serrée. Toucher était une chose interdite, sauf ordre contraire. Et dans ce cas, ce n'était généralement pas très agréable quand ça ne faisait pas mal. Par où devait-il commencer ? Ses jambes flageolaient, il se sentait perdu, désorienté. Un gros ours gris surgit dans son champ de vision.

— Tiens, je te présente Teddy, Teddy s'ennuie beaucoup tout seul, est-ce que tu veux être son copain ?

C'était la voix du Capitaine, accroupît, il se cachait derrière un gros ours en peluche gris…

— Ce n'est qu'un jouet inoffensif, viens le regarder de plus près…

Jonathan hésitait intrigué tant par l'attitude de cet adulte que par la peluche, elle-même.

— Tu peux le toucher, il aime ça, il aime beaucoup ça, il adore les câlins…

Mais Jonathan n'aimait pas ce que les grands appelaient des câlins, pas du tout. Il déglutit et avança une petite main hésitante.

— Il est tout doux.

— Et il est à toi, si tu le veux… tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, il voudrait que tu lui fasses un gros câlin…

Pourquoi une peluche aurait-elle voulu des câlins ? Jonathan hésita encore un peu, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, puis il prit Teddy dans ses petits bras, avec une certaine appréhension. La douceur et l'odeur de la peluche étaient étrangement réconfortantes. À la sentir contre lui, il se sentait plus hardi. Le Capitaine souriait, lui et la peluche avaient les mêmes yeux bleus.

— Si on faisait visiter cette chambre à Teddy demanda Ethan. Voir comment fonctionnent les sanitaires, où et comment ranger les affaires…

Le Capitaine rejoignit le pont pour préparer le retour. Ifan se porta volontaire pour s'occuper du repas. Sa présence semblait paralyser l'enfant. Ça commençait bien. Ethan resta avec Jonathan et l'aida à s'installer dans sa chambre, à découvrir la petite salle d'hygiène. Et surtout, il veilla à ce que l'enfant puisse accéder à tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, sans l'aide d'adulte.

Après, ils firent le tour de l'étage des chambres.

— Ici c'est la buanderie, là ma chambre et celle-là celle du Capitaine. Celle d'Ifan, c'est la suivante… Tu n'as pas besoin de tout retenir, c'est juste pour que tu saches où nous trouver, si tu en as besoin. Cela dit, j'imagine que tu n'en vois pas le moindre début d'intérêt.

Jonathan l'écoutait cramponné à la peluche qu'il ne lâchait plus. Il semblait toujours aussi inquiet, mais ne roulait plus des yeux affolés à tout propos.

— Tu es un petit garçon très courageux, l'encouragea-t-il.

Ethan avait essayé, sans trop insister, d'inciter le petit à poser des questions… Finalement, il avait pris le parti de répondre aux questions imaginaires de Teddy, ce qui avait quelque peu intrigué l'enfant…

— Et cette porte c'est celle de l'ascenseur qui conduit à la pièce-à-vivre. Elle s'ouvre, on entre, et ça monte sans que l'on ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est pratique n'est-ce pas ?

Jonathan acquiesça.

Il affronta la traversée du labyrinthe de meubles et d'objets hétéroclites, que représentait la pièce à vivre vu de sa hauteur bien à l'abri derrière Teddy. Le nez enfoui dans le cou de la peluche, seuls ses incroyables yeux bleus apparaissaient craintivement à la lisière d'une touffe de poils…

La cuisine aurait été beaucoup moins effrayante s'il n'y avait retrouvé l'immense insectoïde armé d'un énorme couteau. Il s'en servait pour réduire en tout petits morceaux de pauvres légumes sans défense. Jonathan se cramponna un peu plus fort à Teddy.

La cuisine était organisée en différents îlots. Au fond deux grandes tables restaient le plus souvent inutilisées. Le grand plan de travail en L, autour duquel on devait pouvoir manger à vingt convives sans se gêner, servait autant à faire la cuisine que de coin-repas.

Ethan y installa Jonathan et Teddy sur de hauts tabourets glissants. Ils seraient aux premières loges pour assister à la préparation du repas.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Ifan. Il y a du jus de fruit, si ça te tente.

Jonathan acquiesça après avoir cherché l'approbation d'Ethan.

— Tu peux goûter si tu veux, dit-il en servant un verre d'un jus vert fluo.

L'insectoïde lui indiqua des morceaux de viandes séchées et d'autres petits trucs que Jonathan n'identifiait pas. Ifan poussa devant lui un drôle de petit gâteau. Jonathan le croqua du bout des dents avec appréhension. C'était bon.

— C'est du jus de kiwi, intervint Ethan en lui indiquant le verre qu'Ifan avait posé devant lui. Il y en a plein sur New Cardiff.

Jonathan goûta du bout des lèvres le liquide épais, mais très frais.

— Merci, dit-il.

— Tu veux essayer autre chose ? lui demanda l'insectoïde en lui indiquant ce qu'il avait appelé des _mises en bouche_.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Les trois hommes étaient très grands et impressionnants, mais ils s'adressaient à lui comme les sœurs de l'orphelinat. C'était déconcertant et Jonathan ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où ils montreraient leurs vrais visages. S'il y avait une chose que Jonathan savait, c'est que les adultes pouvaient être très méchants. Et jouer au gentil qu'une façade, un moyen de faire encore plus mal.

On lui fit goûter un peu de tout. Certaines choses très bonnes et d'autres qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, mais il mangea tout sagement sans faire la grimace. Il eut parfois un peu de mal à avaler les trucs vraiment dégoûtants. Le Capitaine s'en rendit compte, et ça le fit sourire.

— Si tu n'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave : tu peux manger autre chose, lui dit-il. Nous allons faire un grand voyage. Il nous faudra cinq semaines pour rejoindre New Cardiff, tu as déjà entendu parler de New Cardiff.

Il acquiesça, c'était le siège de Torchwood. Il lui sembla que tout le monde devait savoir ça.

— Là bas, tu iras à l'école comme tous les autres enfants, lui dit Ifan. Mais je te rassure pas avec des enfants comme ceux de l'orphelinat. Des enfants comme toi, des enfants qui ont vécu la même chose.

Après le repas, le Capitaine sortit une boîte de puzzle d'un des meubles de la pièce-à-vivre. Ifan et Ethan dégagèrent les meubles qui encombraient un grand tapis et ils se mirent tous à quatre pattes pour faire le puzzle. Lorsque Jonathan commença à vaciller de fatigue, Ethan le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre…

— Tu t'en sortiras tout seul ?

Jonathan acquiesça.

— Je viendrais te chercher demain matin pour le petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Il attendit que Jonathan acquiesce pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et laisser la porte se refermer.

Jonathan hésita et jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre. Il était épuisé, monter à l'échelle avec Teddy lui paru un effort incommensurable, alors il se pelotonna tout habillé sur le lit du bas en serrant contre lui la peluche.

Ainsi prit fin la première journée de la nouvelle vie de Jonathan…

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** les enfants du passé 16/24

**Chapitre 16 **: Trois hommes et un mini capitaine

**Personnages : **L'immortel Capitaine autrefois nommé Jack Harkness, son fils Ifan, ainsi qu'Ethan.

**Rating : **PG-15

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **à bord du Vieux Faucon,Jonathan fait la connaissance de sa nouvelle vie.

**Warnings : Mention de violence sur adulte, de viols, de torture.** Rien d'explicite cependant.

**Disclaimer: **Je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC et à RTD, le reste est à moi.

**Bêta : Black59**

— C'est une idée ou tu as refilé à ce gosse, une peluche imbibée de phéromones ? lança Ethan en revenant dans la pièce-à-vivre.

— Yehp ! rétorqua le Capitaine. Vois-tu, contrairement aux idées communément admises, les phéromones Kr'ttt ont deux fonctions : celle que tout le monde connaît et qui se déclenche à l'adolescence, et une fonction d'identification filiale qui se met en place dès les premiers jours et permet à l'enfant de reconnaître ses parents et vice versa. En plus, elles ont une fonction apaisante. Ce nounours est passé entre les mains de tous les enfants de la famille : il fait partie de sa famille… c'est _Super Doudou_… !

— Il est mort de peur… commenta Ifan.

— Oui. Tu ne le serais pas toi ? rétorqua Ethan.

Le Capitaine l'attira gentiment à lui, pour venir planter son regard tendre et malicieux dans le sien.

— Ça va toi ?

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Parce que pour toi le cauchemar ne s'est pas arrêté à huit ans.

— Je sais ce qu'il ressent.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis passé par là. À cet âge là, j'étais en permanence terrorisé, après avec le temps… Je crois que je me suis… habitué… Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête ?

— Ce n'est rien.

— Quelque chose que j'ai dit ? Ç'a un rapport avec Ianto Jones.

— Non ! Je me fais juste du souci pour toi.

_* Ben voyons ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras gober ça ! * _commenta Tashan. _* Il n'était pas empath par hasard ton Ianto ? *_

_* Confirme-moi qu'Ethan ne l'est pas ?*_

_* Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait survécu ?*_

_* Non bien sûr.*_

_* Cela dit comment se fait-il qu'Ethan ne soit pas empath si son original l'était ? *_

_* Parce que ce n'était pas inscrit dans son ADN. C'était le résultat d'un accident.*_

_* Comme ton immortalité ? *_

_* Y a de ça.*_

— Si l'on allait se coucher nous aussi, souffla le Capitaine.

— Je suis partant, répondit Ethan.

— Je vais en faire autant, bonne nuit tous les deux, fit Ifan en se cherchant un livre.

…..

Épuisé Jonathan s'en endormit comme une masse, recroquevillé sur Teddy. Bien sûr, les trois hommes lui rendirent visite l'un après l'autre. Ça ne surprit pas l'enfant plus que ça. Les adultes sont méchants. C'est dans leur nature. Il subit en serrant les dents et tenta autant que faire ce peu de retenir ses larmes.

Quand au petit matin, une douce lumière monta dans sa chambre accompagnée d'une musique cristalline, il dut lutter avec le couvre-pied dans lequel il s'était entortillé. Quoique bien en désordre et humide, ses vêtements étaient toujours sur lui. Teddy avait lâchement glissé entre le mur et le lit, ce qui l'avait sauvé d'un pipi bien embarrassant.

Jonathan regarda l'heure, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant qu'Ethan vienne le chercher. Il se rua à la salle d'hygiène pour se déshabiller. Il fit une pile de ses vêtements souillés. Il s'enferma dans la cabine et prit une longue douche en se savonnant de la tête au pied. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il le savait, mais s'était si bon de sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau. Il avait dû rêver, personne n'était venu l'embêter cette nuit. Il se sentit un peu honteux. Il retourna tout nu dans la chambre pour tomber sur Ethan. Jonathan se figea. L'homme penché sur son lit se retourna, il tenait dans ses mains le couvre-lit mouillé.

— Salut. Je ne te demande pas si t'as bien dormi. Je vois que tu as utilisé le lit du bas en définitive.

Jonathan ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, il attendait un orage qui ne pouvait qu'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave, bien au contraire : ce lit-là est bien plus facile à refaire.

L'enfant laissa s'échapper l'air que ses poumons retenaient depuis une minute, mais ne bougea pas un cil.

— Ton linge sale est dans la cabine d'hygiène ?

Jonathan acquiesça honteux.

— Tu sais ce que je vais faire : je vais emmener tout ça à la buanderie pour m'en occuper. Toi tu t'habilles et tu m'y rejoins. Tu te rappelles où ça se trouve ?

Jonathan hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, et si Ethan lui en avait laissé le temps, c'est là qu'il se serait rendu pour effacer toute trace de son accident nocturne.

Ethan se rendit dans la cabine d'hygiène pour ramasser son linge sale, puis quitta la chambre en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

— Ça t'arrivera encore, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. On nettoiera le lit après le petit déjeuner.

L'enfant ne trouva le courage de bouger qu'une fois que l'homme eut quitté la chambre, alors il sortit un à un des vêtements propres de son sac et s'habilla. Dès qu'il eut enfilé son slip, il se sentit mieux. Même dérisoire, les vêtements offraient au moins une protection contre des regards qu'il détestait.

….

Les trois hommes passèrent la plus grande partie du voyage à essayer d'apprivoiser Jonathan, et à le mettre en confiance. La cuisine et la gourmandise jouèrent un grand rôle dans ce processus : questions d'instincts primaires. Donc dès le premier jour, l'enfant s'était vu convier à participer à l'élaboration des repas. Ses mains trop petites pour pétrir la pâte pouvaient en rouler de fines lamelles autour de petites bouchées de viandes ou de poissons que l'on passait ensuite au four. Cette toute première expérience culinaire éveilla de nouvelles sensations en lui. Jonathan ne pouvait encore bien leur donner de nom, elles n'en étaient pas moins agréables.

Dans la cuisine, il huma, goûta, toucha. Il fit aussi quelques fois la grimace. Avec de grands yeux gourmands, il tartina de tous petits morceaux de pain avec des mousses de toutes les couleurs. La cuisine devint vite une de ses pièces favorites : on y riait beaucoup, surtout lorsque le Capitaine était de la partie.

Jonathan affectionnait beaucoup moins la salle de sport. Les trois hommes insistaient sur le fait que prendre un peu d'exercice était essentiel à une bonne hygiène de vie, l'enfant ne comprenait vraiment pas quel plaisir ils avaient à se battre entre eux. Ethan lui montrait des astuces pour se défendre de quelqu'un plus grand et plus fort que lui. Jonathan n'en voyait pas l'intérêt puisque de toute façon, il se devait d'obéir en toute chose et toute circonstance.

Il n'aimait pas non plus la piscine, trop d'eau, cela lui faisait peur. Le Capitaine lui il adorait, il aurait pu nager des heures. Ifan disait qu'il venait d'une planète aquatique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Ifan et son frère. Ifan et lui avaient grandi à bord de ce vaisseau, mais Ifan ne vivait plus là depuis longtemps, quand à son frère… ?. Ethan en revanche, vivait à bord, comme le Capitaine, mais il n'y avait pas grandi.

Le Capitaine lui montra comment faire des roulades. Il pouvait être très drôle et les roulades, c'était amusant.

Ifan lui, l'initia au mur d'escalade. C'était dur, mais ça lui plaisait bien aussi. C'était moins amusant que les roulades, mais parvenu tout en haut, il retrouva la même sensation que lors de sa première expérience culinaire. Une sensation de fierté avait dit Ifan.

La pièce-à-vivre qui lui avait fait si peur le premier jour renfermait des merveilles. Dont beaucoup faisaient de la musique. De toutes petites boîtes aux d'incroyables mécanismes jouaient de jolies mélodies. Un drôle de truc avec une sorte de grande fleur en métal et un plateau sur lequel des disques très plats et noirs tournaient et chantaient des chansons grésillantes.

— Un gramophone, lui dit le Capitaine. Glenn Miller, ajouta-t-il avant d'inviter Ethan à danser.

Dans un coin le juke-box, un drôle de meuble rempli de disques noirs plus petits que ceux du gramophone, était doté de petites touches avec des lettres ou des chiffres qui permettaient de choisir des musiques plus rigolotes.

Posée sur un socle de métal sculpté, une étrange boule jouait de la musique en émettant des lumières de toutes les couleurs, c'était très beau et envoûtant. Évidemment, si on faisait marcher tout ça en même temps ça cassait la tête.

C'est dans la grande pièce-à-vivre que se trouvaient les jeux qui fascinaient le plus les adultes. Comme Jonathan, ils aimaient bien les puzzles, il y en avait de toutes sortes, mais eux préféraient les _jeux vidéo_. Au départ, le Capitaine les sortit pour lui. Ethan et Ifan finirent vite par monopoliser la console. De toute façon, Jonathan, franchement pas emballé, la leur laissait bien volontiers : c'était très difficile de jouer à ce truc là. Il fallait des réflexes qu'il n'avait pas et il craignait de les décevoir. Il ne voulait surtout pas les décevoir. Dès fois que ça les rendent méchants.

Un jour, le Capitaine installa le _cinéma_… Un grand écran qui se déroulait depuis le plafond jusqu'au sol. Ensemble, ils découvrirent les dessins animés et aussi des films. Parce que ni Ifan, ni Ethan ne connaissaient aussi. Tous les cinq assis sur le grand sofa, lui au milieu avec Teddy sur les genoux, ils visionnèrent Fantasia, Alladin, la Guerre des étoiles et bien d'autres. Au début, Jonathan n'aimait pas trop être ainsi coincé entre ces grands, il se sentait si petit. Et puis, il s'était habitué…

— Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous as jamais montré ça quand on était petit, demanda un jour Ifan.

— Parce que la plupart de ces films sont en anglais. Il n'en existe aucun en Commun, Kr'ttt ou Gallois, répondit le Capitaine.

— Je crois que j'aurais appris l'anglais plus tôt, si j'avais su… et pas attendu de rencontrer Johanne.

— Pour sûr, je te crois… T'imagines… on aurait pu perdre la guerre à cause de Disney.

— Comment ça ? demanda Ethan.

— S'il n'avait pas passé la moitié de son enfance à jouer au petit chimiste dans le labo, il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à mettre au point l'antidote qui nous a permis de tenir tête au Kr'ttts.

— C'est toi qui l'as mis au point ?

— Oui c'est lui, tout comme l_es suppresseurs_.

— Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Ethan. Mais… tu connaissais le Gallois avant l'anglais ?

— Oui, sur Kr'ttt, Tad nous a appris le Gallois à moi et à mes frères… pour que l'on puisse communiquer à l'insu de la reine.

— Et tes frères ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

— Mes autres fils sont devenus des officiers. La plupart sont morts durant la guerre. L'un d'eux a été exécuté par la reine. Maël et Ifan ont organisé notre fuite. Ils étaient les plus jeunes… Maël a trouvé la mort lors d'une expédition de sabotage. C'était devenu plus ou moins notre spécialité…

Le Capitaine parlait d'une voix rauque et ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet… il lança Monstres et Cie… Jonathan, lui tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ces nouvelles informations sur les trois hommes.

….

La nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait, le Capitaine remontait sur le pont pour travailler. Il avait depuis longtemps équipé le Vieux Faucon de ce qui se faisait de mieux dans le domaine de la communication. Surtout ce qui touchait à l'écoute et la surveillance ainsi que le piratage de toute forme d'échange de données.

Certaines des technologies récupérées et rafistolées avaient été _empruntées hors temps_… grâce à la fonction temporelle de son manipulateur de vortex. C'est pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas que ses passagers s'aventurent sur le pont.

— On en est où ?

_* C'est comme chercher un atome au milieu d'une tempête.*_

— On a cependant pu retrouver toutes les autres transactions.

_* Yep ! Mais pas moyen de retrouver trace d'Ethan avant que le Gallate l'achète sur Kendosh. Le vendeur a donné une fausse identité. Et y a pas moyen de le retrouver.*_

— Il ne s'est jamais resservi de cette identité ?

_* Non.*_

— On a affaire à des types très prudents. Mais, si on élargit les recherches à tous les mômes identifiés par Torchwood, on finira bien par remonter à la source. D'un point de vue statistique, vu le nombre, il y en a forcément parmi les premiers acheteurs, un imbécile se croyant suffisamment au-dessus des lois pour avoir commis une boulette permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui.

_* Je ne suis pas sûr qu'en multipliant le nombre d'atomes à suivre, tu nous simplifies la tâche.*_

— Tu as une autre suggestion ?

_* J'en aurais bien une ou deux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles les entendre.*_

…

Un jour, alors que Jonathan jouait aux échecs avec Ifan et qu'Ethan lisait confortablement installé dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, le Capitaine déboula dans la grande pièce-à-vivre.

— Tu as dit que ton premier propriétaire était un Fedjen. Tu ne serais pas son nom par hasard ?

Le Capitaine s'adressait à Ethan, mais Jonathan leva le nez, intrigué. Ethan ne répondit pas et le Capitaine se retourna vers Jonathan pour lui décocher un sourire embarrassé. Jonathan se sentit de trop, il aurait voulu être une petite souris et disparaître sous le tapis. Il se retourna vers Ifan qui arborait un air sévère. Mais ce n'était pas lui que le demi-sang fusillait du regard, mais le Capitaine.

— C'était un riche commerçant de la Frange, je crois. Stachan ou quelque chose comme ça... il m'a gardé 18 mois, après il m'a donné à son frère ou tout au moins un parent proche. C'est lui qui m'a vendu 13 mois après au Galate, répondit Ethan.

Ethan était lui aussi un esclave, Jonathan n'y avait jamais songé.

— Même si d'après Kurt aucun des enfants n'est resté in vitro au-delà de six ans, jamais on n'a pu remonter de transaction concernant des enfants de cet âge, ajouta Ifan.

Maintenant les trois hommes le fixaient avec le même air contrarié.

— Jonathan, est-ce que tu sais si les LOgops t'ont acheté et à qui, demanda Ethan.

Jonathan déglutit.

— Ils ne m'ont pas acheté, répondit-il.

Le Capitaine et Ethan se rapprochèrent et vinrent s'asseoir sur des fauteuils tout proches.

— Les LOgop... ça fait longtemps que tu les connais ? demanda le Capitaine.

— Toujours, je crois... ils appartenaient au maître.

— Des esclaves, les LOgops, étaient des esclaves ?

— Oui.

— Le maître t'aurait donné à des esclaves ? s'exclama le Capitaine interloqué.

Le Capitaine ne le croyait pas, ça se voyait et Jonathan sentit la peur qui l'avait presque quitté clamer un retour victorieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jonathan ? demanda Ethan.

— Le maître est tombé malade. Il est mort, alors Karla a dit qu'il fallait se sauver... et puis après...

— Après, l'encouragèrent les trois hommes.

— Je suis tombé malade et Karla s'est fâchée, elle a dit que personne ne voudrait m'acheter si j'étais malade.

Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard : ils étaient dégoûtés, mais Jonathan ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et, il n'aimait pas ça.

— Je suppose que tu ne sais pas le nom de ce maître, demanda le Capitaine.

Jonathan secoua la tête.

— Jonathan, regarde-moi, dit Ifan. Tu comprends bien que tout ça c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'appartiens à personne… mais comme tu es trop petit pour t'occuper de toi tout seul, je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour le faire... c'est tout… tu comprends, ça ?

— Oui, répondit Jonathan sans trop de conviction.

— Si les Golops étaient des esclaves, on pourra peut-être plus facilement retrouver la trace de leur dernier acquéreur, murmura le Capitaine. Et de là, remonter aux salopards à l'origine de cette magouille.

…

Les jours qui suivirent cet incident regrettable, Jonathan observa avec plus d'acuité l'interaction entre les trois adultes. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Ethan était lui aussi un esclave. La réponse devint vite évidente : Ethan ne se comportait pas comme un esclave. Non seulement c'était très mal, mais Ifan et le Capitaine ne s'en offensaient pas.

Cette situation nouvelle soulevait en lui de nombreuses questions et autant de sentiments contradictoires. N'y tenant plus, il se résolut à profiter que le Capitaine et Ifan faisaient de la maintenance quelque part dans les niveaux inférieurs pour aborder le sujet avec Ethan.

— Alors toi aussi tu es un esclave ?

Ethan leva le nez de son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jonathan lui opposa un regard penaud, mais ne baissa pas la tête.

— Je l'ai été, je ne le suis plus. C'est la même chose pour toi. Tu n'es plus un esclave, non plus.

— Alors si tu n'es pas un esclave, pourquoi le Capitaine va-t-il te voir dans ta chambre ?

Ethan eut l'air surpris. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et posa son livre sur la tablette à côté de lui.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Le Capitaine vient me voir parce que… ce n'est pas ça du tout. Le Capitaine et moi…

— Le Capitaine est ton maître, simplifia-t-il pour Ethan qui semblait être incapable de finir une phrase.

— Non ! Il ne l'est pas. Il ne l'a jamais été. Le Capitaine est le plus gentil des hommes…

— Mais il te touche, riposta Jonathan.

— Oui. Et moi aussi je le touche.

— Ce n'est pas pareil.

— C'est tout pareil, bien au contraire.

Ethan commençait à se fâcher et Jonathan commençait à regretter son effronterie.

— Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce qu'à ton âge je n'aurais pas compris non plus. Toucher ça ne devrait jamais dire faire du mal, mais ça tu l'apprendras avec le temps. On t'a fait beaucoup mal, comme on m'en a fait, comme on en a fait au Capitaine. Parce que lui aussi, il a été esclave.

Jonathan ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

— Et Ifan ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas.

— Alors, c'est lui le maître ?

— Ton seul maître, Jonathan, c'est toi et toi seul. Ici, il n'y a que des gens qui veulent t'aider à comprendre comment ça marche.

Jonathan déglutit, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de lui et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup.

— Alors le Capitaine n'est pas ton maître.

— Non, il n'est que son propre maître et je suis mon propre maître.

À suivre…


End file.
